Seeking Redemption
by Rin Leonhart
Summary: Shego and Kim seem to grow closer as senior year is about to begin. Ron struggles with his feelings. Kigo & RonFelix. Sequel to Realizing Truths.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 10/1/07:** Okay, so I ended up re-uploading this fic because... well, I didn't realize that it looked this bad. I always had Rysha upload the chapters and I never knew how, heh. So I uploaded it again and hopefully made it a little easier to read. There's also a new epilogue. Check it out. :

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim, Shego, Felix, Drakken… okay, too many names… I don't own any Kim Possible characters. I've just dished out money, so that means… Yes, that's right! I can twist and pervert them any way I want!! MWAHAHA! Just…for no profit…

But I do own Norkie! YAY for me! … _**ducks**_ AND RYSHA OWNS NORKIE TOO!! _**Runs off before I can get hit**_

**Warning:** Okay, there's yaoi…yuri…um… can I just say, naked NORKIE-NESS! Um… yeah, so don't like it. Don't read. Oh yeah, if you don't know what yaoi or yuri is… (go away) um… guy/guy or girl/girl, got it?

_**Extension of Warning**_ - oooh, see that, uh huh, spiffy.

Okay, this is the SEQUEL to Realizing Truths, so if you haven't read it, do so NOW. Then read this one. So you know what the hell is going on… Could be useful.

Rysha: Naked Norkieness, yaoi lemony goodness, yuri lemony goodness… Do you think people will be able to tell that I had something to do with this? And if you do you think I should go build a shelter now?

Rin: um.. is it a little shelter and am I in there too?

Rysha: That depends… what will you bribe me with?

Rin: um… _**grins and inches closer to Rysha**_

Rysha: Nope, invitation retracted. Hope you have fun with your readers. _**points to the scary lot of people standing behind Rin with glowing eyes and fangs**_

Rin: _**holds a strawberry under Rysha's nose **_pweese????

Rysha: _**resolve weakening under delicious smell of strawberry **_Damn you…

Rin: That's right… _**takes a step back and draws the strawberry with me**_ Follow me, my love….

Rysha: _**shoots an energy bolt at the strawberry dissolving it **_No strawberry is worth that.

Rin: Damn. _**Little music notes fly above my head **_Shot through the heart… _**sniff**_ rejected once again… _**perks**_ I know! _**Runs off in search of WannaBeRogue for a drink**_

Rysha: Like I need her. Anyway I want to tell you guys that I shall be posting a fanfic up here in hopefully a day or two. It's called What You Weren't Expecting. Look for it you helplessly addicted followers!

(Rin: Oh, and for the slow ones… Rysha and I are S-E-P-E-R-A-T-E people… Just so you know…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

There was only two days until school started. Their senior year. It was going to be great and yet…it was also frightening. This was the big year, after this there was…what? College?

"Argh! More school! I swear to you, on this very day…" Ron struck a dramatic pose. Long pause. "Okay, so I'm all out of ideas…"

Kim flung a naco at him. It bounced off of his forehead and lay innocently on the ground.

"Oh the pain!" he cried, clutching at his heart. Rufus promptly struck his head out of Ron's pocket and leapt for the fallen chip.

"Mmm! Naco!" Rufus said, munching on said item.

"Nooo! Not my naco!" Ron yelled as Rufus hopped out and ran off. Ron sprinted after him. "Give me my naco, you rodent-fiend!" **(1)**

Kim and Monique rolled their eyes and resumed eating.

"Anyway, we have sooo gotta go shopping, girl!" Monique said excitedly.

"Yeah, we can hit the mall," Kim replied between munching.

"You ought to bring your girl with you," Monique suggested.

"Shego? Yeah, I can ask her." Kim drifted off in thought. Monique waited, but when she didn't come out of it, the African American girl waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Kim blinked.

"You went off again," Monique told her. "But it's cool, my company just isn't good enough anymore," she sniffed dramatically to prove her point.

"No! It's not like that!" Kim sat up.

Monique chuckled. "I'm just playing you, girl."

Ron flopped down onto the seat next to Kim. When he tried to steal some snackage however, all he got was growled at.

"You know Kim, I'm still not sure if Shego's being a good influence on you," Ron said, eventually managing to steal a naco.

"Hey Ron," Kim said sweetly. "Want to go to the mall later?"

Ron cringed. "Not shopping. Please no shopping!"

The two girls nodded simultaneously.

"Ohhh," he groaned and thumped his head on the table. "I'll go on one condition. We go to the club tonight."

Silence.

"I'm game," Monique said finally.

"All right, I'm in," Kim grinned. "Shego will drive us."

"You say that with such confidence," Monique grinned at the red head.

"Okay, first thing on our agenda. Kim needs a car!" Ron yelled. Kim had gotten her license over the past year, but she still didn't have a car so they were back in the same place they started. Ron was still having trouble getting his, he passed his permit test after hours of cramming the night before with Kim nodding over her book but he kept scaring all of his teachers off. For some reason, nobody wants to get in a car when Ron is behind the wheel. Monique didn't see a point in getting her license yet. All she had to do was ask Wade to use his remote car from his room. It worked out great. Wade didn't trust Ron with his precious machine. He and Monique had been talking a lot about things and that was one of the things they agreed on. **(2)**

"It _is_ kind of pathetic that we're all eighteen and we still have to get rides," Kim said.

"We won't end up like Needlemeyer. Never!" Ron slammed his fist down on the table.

"Uh, hello? You passed your permit test. That's already more than he did," Monique pointed out.

"Yeah, well still…" Ron said defensively.

All three heads turned when the door opened and Shego walked through. She ignored the friends and went straight to the counter.

"What's with that? Diss!" Ron sneered.

Kim's eyes merely narrowed. "Shego, don't you dare…" she muttered under her breath. When the dark haired woman leaned far over the counter, Kim shot up out of her seat. By the time she reached Shego, the damage had already been done. The two of them walked back to Monique and Ron, Shego with her free chimarito in her hands, grinning widely.

"Damnit Shego, it's _wrong_!" Kim protested.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat," was all she said. Shego didn't look very chastised, but then again, she never did. "Come on, come on Kim. Let's go."

"What? Why?" Kim blinked.

"Because I have to get you home," she mumbled quickly.

"Huh?"

"Your mom cornered me this morning," she muttered under her breath.

"Oooooh, cornered by the Mrs. P. Harsh," Ron piped up.

Kim gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, Monique snickered and Ron laughed. Shego growled, but otherwise she didn't threaten the blond boy. She did so strictly for Kim's benefit and made it known often.

Shego hurried Kim out of Bueno Nacho and into her car. Once in the car, she leaned over and kissed Kim long and hard. Kim was breathless by the time she pulled away. She still wasn't used to the public showings of affection. Kim hadn't told her parents about Shego yet or the navel piercing for that matter. She would, but on her terms, Kim thought as they drove away.

Back inside Bueno Nacho, Monique sipped at her drink.

"You kinda gotta feel bad for Shego. She went from her nice, quiet life of evil to…the Possible family," Ron said wiping an imaginary tear away.

"So, are you going to bring another friend to the club?" Monique asked innocently.

"Well…maybe," Ron grinned back at her.

"So how did this happen again?" Monique inquired, munching on a chip.

"What?"

"When did you suddenly turn gay?"

"I'm not gay! I'm straight! Or, bi…or um, something. I don't know anymore. My head hurts…" Ron complained, rubbing his forehead.

Monique chuckled at him. "Calm down, big boy. You don't need all the answers now. You just need to know what you want."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if he likes me that way. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship over something miniscule." He slumped in his seat.

"Actually it's not that…miniscule," Monique flashed a grin at Ron.

"Well…it's like, I see Kim and Shego and they're…happy. I just want to know how long this is going to take," Ron said quietly. "I've been avoiding Felix for a while now, but I need to get this off my chest. I need to tell him." The seriousness in his eyes made Monique uneasy. She was seeing the part of Ron that wasn't silly.

Not long after, the two of them split up and went to their separate homes. While Ron walked, his mind mulled over his thoughts. Should he tell him? Yes, he had to. Either Felix would tell him he felt the same way or he would shoot him down. But no matter the answer, Ron had to know.

He finally reached his house and strode through the door. He shouted a greeting to his mother in the kitchen then went straight to his room. Once inside his room, Ron made a beeline across the messy floor to the phone. He dialed Felix's number, took a deep breath to steady himself and waited, listening to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felix! How's it hanging?"

"Oh, hey Ron. Pretty good here, how about you?"

"Can't complain," Ron said and licked his lips. "Hey, there's a club not far from here. Me, Kim and Monique were planning on going tonight. You wanna come?"

"Oh, I see. Kind of like one last night of freedom before we're locked back into the chains of school, huh? Sure, I don't have any plans. How are we getting there?" Felix asked.

"Oh, uh, Shego," Ron said with a little laugh.

"Who's that?"

"You know, the girl that used to be Drakken's sidekick? Green and black scary woman?"

"Oh yeah, wait…used to be?" Felix sounded confused.

"Um, yeah, she quit working for him and she's with Kim now," Ron stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I caught that much since she was there when that mutated experiment got loose. So what made her leave Drakken?" he said.

"Kim uh…persuaded her," Ron laughed nervously.

"How?"

"Well, remember when I said they were together, well…they're _together_," he told Felix.

There was a pause over the phone.

"So the friend of my enemy is really, really cute huh?" Felix laughed and Ron relaxed. For a second he wondered if he'd scared the brown haired boy away.

"Apparently KP thought so. All right, well we'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sure, see you then." They hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.** Rin: Yes, I KNOW it's a nacho, but I wrote it as a naco… Just leave me to my pretty delusions or I'll stop writing.

Rysha: if you had just added a H, a couple of lousy Hs you stupid lazy bum.

Rin: _**giggles**_ You said bum. … _**throws a pencil at Rysha**_ I SAID LEAVE ME TO MY DELUSIONS!!!

**2.**Rin: This is a cry for help… _**sniff**_ I wrote this in driver's ed classes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Kim Possible characters. _Sits on my hands to prevent writing more this time_

**Warning: **This story contains yuri and yaoi, yup that's right. Gotta love that homosexual lovin'! And if you don't… well, go away. You won't like this story. But you know… some email would be nice, even if it WAS a flame… _**bites my tongue**_ Mph-mm-maph!

Rysha: You don't need anymore emails. Socks sends you enough.

Rin: I require more of a variety than purely Gerry emails all the time… not that I'm complaining!!! _**Waves my hands in front of me**_

Rysha: I swear if I see one more Gerry email I'm gonna scream!

Rin: …He's gonna be on the Tonight show…

Rysha: …._**screams**_…….. I hate you.

Rin: _**grins**_ I know. It gives my life meaning.

Just for all y'all who have NO clue what we're talking about. Um… Gerard Butler. Tomb Raider 2…. Angelina looked hot…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I don't see what the problem is!" Kim fumed.

"Do you think that maybe you could ask me first? I mean, maybe I might have plans tonight?" Shego said, her eyes trained on the road as she drove.

"Did you?"

"…No."

Kim sniffed. "You just don't want to spend time with me anymore."

"It's not like that, it's just-" she turned and came face to face with Kim's puppy dog face. "Oh for crying out loud! Gimme a break!" she nearly screamed, but she already knew the fight was over.

Shego muttered under her breath. "Whatever, just ask me first next time…"

Kim grinned and hugged the dark haired woman as they turned into Ron's driveway. They didn't have to wait long before Ron came out the door and ran over.

"Hey KP! Hey Shego!" he said as he climbed into the car.

Kim grinned back at him. Shego grunted as they back out and drove away. It didn't seem as if the villainess was ever going to warm up to Ron.

"Oh, hey, we have to pick up Felix too," Ron announced. Kim blinked and twisted around to look at him.

"You're taking Felix to a _dance_ club?" she asked incredulously. "He's in a wheelchair!"

This made Shego turn around to stare at him in disbelief. Meaning she wasn't looking at the road while they were going 65 mph. **(1)**

"Shego!" Ron yelled. Shego ignored him.

"You mean to tell me that I'm wasting my time to pick up a cripple and take him to a dance club?!" Shego shrieked in disbelief.

"HE IS NOT A CRIPPLE!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Kim froze, startled. Shego didn't.

"You better fucking sit down and shut the hell up!" she yelled. Kim noticed that the car was speeding up the more agitated the raven haired woman became. Trees flashed by as they sped down the road. Kim noticed a car appearing on the horizon and was rapidly coming closer by the second.

"Shego…" she said, her eyes glued to the impending doom before them. The fighting duo ignored her. By now they were nearly on top of the car.

"Shego!" Kim screamed and braced for the inevitable impact.

Shego's gaze never left Ron as she yanked the wheel to the side and passed the car at the last moment. Even throughout all that, Ron and Shego never paused in their argument.

Kim laid a hand on Shego's arm. At her touch, the pale woman stopped mid-sentence to look at her.

"Stop," Kim said softly. Shego opened her mouth to say argue, but Kim cut her off. "Please," she said imploringly. Shego shut her mouth, but Kim could tell her jaw was clenched to keep back whatever sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue. Kim took her hand in hers and squeezed it gratefully. A smile flashed on Shego's lips before she could hide it.

Ron's heart faltered in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out the window. He had to get it together. He would be seeing Felix soon. His thought tumbled over each other as the three friends sat in silence. They eventually pulled into Monique's driveway and waited for her to come out. And waited. And waited.

Getting tired of waiting and since Kim refused to leave without her friend, everyone go tout of the car and walked up to the door. Kim knocked and waited. Movement could be heard, but the door remained unopened. Kim tried the doorknob only to find it locked. She began to worry. A sidelong glance at Shego and the villainess began working on the lock. It only took a few seconds and then they were in. Kim took the point since she knew the place the best. All the lights were off, making their job all the more difficult but they still managed to pick through the house unscathed. Ron had a few close calls, but was saved by Shego grabbing his collar.

A light appeared at the end of the hallway, seemingly the only light on in the house. They froze and listened quietly. Monique's voice could be heard and everyone relaxed. They tensed however, when they heard a male voice coming from the room as well.

"I'm coming for you, Monique!" Ron suddenly yelled and barreled past the two girls and into the room. Kim rolled her eyes. So much for the stealth idea.

The two women rounded the corner and walked into the room. Blinded momentarily, they paused in the doorway. When their eyes could adjust, they gazed upon an interesting scene.

Felix was sitting on Monique's bed, holding up two different dresses for her to choose from. Monique stood on the other side of the room, currently applying makeup. Ron was just as shocked as Kim and Shego and simply stood watching with his mouth agape.

"Hey Kim," Monique greeted, not pausing applying her makeup.

"I don't know…the black one's shorter, but the purple one shows off your curves more…" Felix stated out loud, eyes dancing back from one dress to the other. "What do you guys think?" he asked the trio.

"The black one," Shego said immediately. She plucked at the fishnet sleeve of the shirt she wore. It was the same shirt that she'd stolen at the mall a while ago. 'Dangerous' was scrawled in green over the black shirt. She and Kim had argued over the pants before they left. Kim wanted her to wear the black leather pants, while Shego elected for the more comfortable black jeans. Shego won using 'it's quieter and what if…' argument.

At the sound of Shego's voice, Monique turned to grin evilly at her. Shego pointedly ignored the look.

"Hey Shego… what would it take to get you in a dress?" Monique inquired, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"To fill my heart with the enjoyment of mounting your head on my wall," Shego replied just as sweetly.

Monique made a face at her and Ron finally snapped out of it. He went over to Felix.

"Hey Ron," Felix acknowledged, looking up from the dresses. Ron felt his chest tighten when the other boy looked at him. Whether it was from nerves or not, he wasn't sure.

"Hey Felix, what's up? I thought we were going to pick you up?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Oh yeah, about that. Monique called me up and asked me if I could help her get read. I have no clue why she picked me, but I wasn't really doing anything so…" he shrugged. "Here I am."

"That's weird. Why didn't she ask Kim or me?" Ron wondered out loud, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind.

Felix grinned. "Well, I'm betting that Kim was busy." He pointed at Kim who was trying to get something in Shego's hands. Kim was actually on her back, scrambling for whatever it was. "And I can guess why she didn't call you."

"What do you mean?" Ron blinked.

Felix motioned at his clothes. Ron was still in his cargo pants and black tee shirt from earlier.

"Oh…well…" Ron shrugged. "Wait, are you trying to tell me the reason she didn't ask me is because I have no fashion sense?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I am," Felix grinned at him.

"Why you…" Ron pounced on the brown haired boy. Ron almost managed to give Felix a noogie before Felix got the upper hand.

"Look, monkey!" Shego yelled and pointed.

"Ahhhh!" Ron ducked and scrambled behind Felix before he had a chance to think.

Shego, Monique and Felix laughed. Kim did too, but tried to hide it.

"Okay, see that was just so not cool," Ron said, getting up and brushing his pants off.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny." Felix grinned widely. The comment and grin earned him a punch in the arm from Ron.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Shego said, checking her nails.

After a while, everyone was finally outside and getting into the car. Which was when they found they had a problem. Felix's wheelchair wouldn't fit in Shego's trunk, so it had to go in the back seat. To sum it all up…there wasn't enough room. Monique ended up being the one to solve it all.

"Felix can sit in Ron's lap," Monique announced matter of factly.

Ron squeaked. "Why me?"

"He ain't sittin' on me 'cause I don't want to be wearing crushed velvet, y'hear?" she told him, one slender eyebrow raised trying to send him a message.

Ron gulped.

"Okay. Pick me up, dude," Felix said finally.

Ron did a nervous little laugh. "Yeah, and I'll drop you on your head while I'm at it."

"Well, I guess he can sit on my lap. I can sit in the back," Kim offered. Felix craned his neck to look at the red head, which was why he missed Monique grinding her stiletto heel into Ron's foot.

Between Shego's death glare and Monique's heels, Ron found the nerve to do it.

"No, no. I'm just joking. I got you," Ron announced and picked his friend up with ease. Ron's body warmed the instant Felix touched him. He mentally cursed himself and told his body to settle down. Kim picked up the wheelchair and put it in the back. Then Monique slid in carefully, smoothing out the length of her black dress. Felix and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ron lowered himself onto the seat and gingerly sat Felix in his lap. Felix wiggled in his lap, getting comfortable. Ron bit his lip and willed himself to be still. Grinning, Felix looked over his shoulder at Ron.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas." Felix winked at him. He made a face. "Hey Ron, I think your belt buckle is digging into me." Felix moved from side to side in an attempt to get comfy. Ron thanked whatever deity there was in the sky that Felix couldn't see his face.

"Heh, heh, yeah right. Like I would find your butt attractive," Ron said. Monique shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Smooth," she mouthed at him. Okay, so he was messing this up more than he could have ever expected. Why did everything always go wrong?

"Heh, heh, not in my car," Shego said, an edge of steel in her voice.

Ron grinned at the villain. "Wouldn't dream of it…sweetie."

"Argh! That's it!" Shego growled, let go of the steering wheel and swiped for Ron. The blond boy hid behind Felix and squeaked.

"Shego!" Kim yelled and grabbed the wheel. "Could you two just quit long enough for us to get there, please?!"Shego snarled and took back the wheel. There were no more arguments until they got to where they were going. Upon entering, Felix gaped at the inside of the place. He needed a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and strobe lights. On the far wall an iridescent tree was painted and seemed to glow. Petals softened the footfalls of the people dancing to the beat of the current song. Felix looked up and found Ron staring at him intently. He grinned at his friend and Ron motioned his head to the bar. Without waiting to see if Felix would follow, Ron threaded his way to the crowd. Monique and Felix chatted amiably as they followed Ron.

"Dance with me," Kim whispered in Shego's ear and took the pale woman's hand. Shego let herself be dragged into the dancing crowd, watching the lithe body of the red head before her with a grin.

It wasn't long after the trio reached the bar that Monique broke off from them and went hunting for a man to dance with. She gave them a little wave and disappeared in the crowd on the dance floor.

"So I heard you could dance pretty well," Felix said, completely at ease with his surroundings.

"A little. It depends on the song playing I guess," Ron answered with a shrug and sat down.

"Monique and I were talking earlier. She was telling me about the time you met the Oh Boyz. Do you really know all their dance moves by heart?" he asked Ron and ordered a soda.

"Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, uh, yeah I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let me see!" Felix rolled his eyes with a grin.

Ron smoothed back his hair and, unabashed, began to dance. Felix watched him wordlessly. Ron started to get lost in the beat, shut his eyes and just let his body move. Felix broke him out of it finally.

"Whoo! Go Ron!" he yelled and circled his fist in the air. Ron's eyes snapped open and he stopped dancing immediately, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Ron told him.

"Nah, it was great. You must've spent a long time working on those moves. Hey, there's Monique," Felix stated and pointed off to the right. Ron followed his gaze and spotted his friend dragging a dark haired man after her. Literally. She had his hand and was pulling him off across the floor. He had a bewildered expression on his face.

"You know, I almost feel bad for the guy." Ron laughed. "I so know how that feels!"

Felix blinked. "You what?"

"Oh, I went out with Monique for awhile," Ron replied.

"When was that?" Felix asked, sipping on a drink he'd ordered.

"Around six months ago or so. It didn't work out," Ron said and grabbed Felix's drink.

"Hey!" Felix exclaimed and laughed. "Get your own! So what happened?"

Ron shrugged, took a drink then gave it back to Felix. "Nothing. We weren't really going anywhere and…"

"And what?"

"Er, uh, I fell for someone else, so we broke up. No hard feelings." Ron looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, well that's cool. Hey, do you want to spend the night over at my house?" Felix asked casually.

"Now does this include a night of full on zombie bashing?" **(2) **Ron inquired. At Felix's affirmative nod, Ron pumped his fist in the air. "Ah, booyah! Hell yes!"

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, well I haven't played any video games since I was at your house a couple months ago," he said sheepishly. Inside though, Ron was jumping around practically squealing with joy. He was going to get a chance to kick it off with Felix!

Rufus chose that time to make an appearance. Sticking his head out of Ron's pocket, Rufus jumped into Felix's lap and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Felix asked the naked mole rat.

"Cheese!" Rufus squealed with excitement.

"Sorry, no can do buddy," Ron told him. "You can have some later."

Rufus slumped as Ron picked him up and put him back in his pocket.

"They make such a cute couple," Felix stated out loud and motioned towards the dance floor. Ron looked in the direction Felix wanted and spotted Kim and Shego dancing. Shego had her arms wrapped loosely around Kim's hips, watching her closely. The red head had her eyes closed and her arms around Shego's neck. Neither woman seemed aware of the world.

"Yeah, they're always like that. I think their limit for not touching one another is five minutes. You seem to be taking it well," Ron remarked, looking at his friend.

Felix shrugged. "It's none of my business. As long as Kim's happy, who am I to bash who she dates?"

"So the fact that they're both girls doesn't bother you?"

"No, not really. I shouldn't matter what body they're in, so long as you love them," Felix said, his blue eyes staring intently at Ron while he talked. Ron had to look at the floor. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I have to say the biggest problem I had with it was that it's Shego." Ron laughed. "I mean, Kim had to find the hardest relationship in Middleton."

"True, but she looks like she's enjoying it," a low voice whispered in Ron's ear.

"AHH!" Ron jumped. He could hear Felix's laughter as he whirled around to meet a pair of emerald eyes. "S-Shego."

Shego smirked at him, a hand on her hip. Kim came up behind her, a slight flush to her face.

"Hey guys," she said. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, this place is great!" Felix exclaimed enthusiastically. Shego split from the group and ordered a coke and rum.** (3)** A drink in her hand, she returned a few minutes later. She sipped at it, ignoring the glare she was getting from her lover.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple," Shego stated out loud thoughtfully. They all blinked in shock. Felix broke the silence by laughing. It didn't take long fro everyone to join in.

"So, lover boy," Ron grinned and draped himself over Felix's lap and wheelchair. "How about it? Wanna go out on a date with me?" Ron asked, making smoochy faces at him.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he casually responded, flexing his hips a little under Ron. With a thump, Ron fell off Felix's lap, his face beet red. Felix laughed at his antics. Even Shego chuckled at the fumbling blond boy. Kim, on the other hand, took it completely seriously.

"Wait, so-" started Kim, but was cut off by Shego running her fingers through her red hair. She whispered something in Kim's ear then gently nipped the curve, making Kim flush to her hairline.

"Yeah, well, I…er-ahem…" Kim struggled to speak. Shego grinned mischievously and guided her away from the two boys. She looked back over her shoulder at Ron and winked at him. Since Ron was blocking his view, Felix didn't see the wink. Ron's mouth hung open. Did Shego just help him? Was she just…nice? To him? Ron turned to look at Felix.

"Geez, I didn't mean to startle you that bad," Felix joked.

"No, I- uh, never mind," Ron shook his head, bewildered.

Monique came running up to them, looking slightly disheveled.

"Guys, uh, we gotta split. _Now_," she said.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"Well, um let's just say I'm that good," she replied. By then, two guys could be barely seen pushing their way through the crowd. One looked to be about six feet tall, African American and was wearing a football jacket. The other had his hair in dreads and was smaller, but just as muscled. Nice.

The three of them turned to get out of there when a heavy hand descended on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, you wouldn't be moving in on my woman, would you?" the shorter one asked him.

"Who me? Uh, no, not at all." Ron laughed nervously.

"You mean _my_ woman, right?" the football player glared at the shorter one.

"Oh, hell no…" the shorter one started and an argument ensued. Kim appeared at the elbow of the short one.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. The shorter man snaked an arm around her waist, winking at her. He didn't get to say anything because Shego appeared in front of him, death written all over her face. Her right fist erupted in green flame and she upper cut him under the chin, sending him flying.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?" The football player asked, taking a step back. Before Shego had a chance to attack, Kim acted. She pulled out her gatling gun and shot the rope over a beam on the ceiling and clipped the hook onto his pants then pulled down on the gun with all her body weight, lifting the man upside down and pulling his pants up too his ankles. Shego blinked.

"Nice," she said, grinning at Kim.

"Maybe you should invest in some boxers without choo-choos on them," Ron laughed. The guy growled and lunged for Ron.

"Uh hey guys, perhaps that's our cue for an exit?" Monique suggested. Felix nodded in agreement and they left.

It was an uneventful ride in the car. Felix sat in Ron's lap again, Kim was in the passenger seat and Monique sat next to the boys.

They dropped Monique off first. When Ron told them he was getting dropped off at Felix's, nobody commented. Ron was expecting another argument with Shego but it never came. Weird. Shego followed Felix's instruction and soon they pulled into the brown haired boy's driveway.

Felix wiggled off of Ron's lap so that he could get out. Ron bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. This was going to be harder than he thought. Literally. Ron got out of the car and picked Felix up, avoiding any eye contact. Surprisingly, it was Shego who got out and unfolded the wheelchair. She winked at Ron as he sat Felix down.

"Have fun," she smirked. Ron's jaw fell. How did she- When did she find out? Ron nearly tripped.

"Thanks Shego, I'll see you later!" Felix called out as Ron picked himself up.

"Whatever short stuff," Shego said as she departed. Kim punched her in the arm.

"OW! What'd I do?" she asked innocently.

"Kim rolled her eyes. "You aren't that innocent." **(4)** Shego grinned as Felix and Ron disappeared into the house and pounced on Kim.

Felix yelled out a greeting to his mom and went directly to his room to grab his games. Ron watched him go and felt his muscles relax. He didn't realize how tense he had been all night. The blond boy decided to make himself at home and flew through the air to land on the couch. He sprawled out and Rufus came out of his pocket to sit on his chest, chittering angrily.

"Sorry buddy," Ron told the naked mole rat. Rufus seemed mollified by the apology. When Felix came back into the room, both their heads turned to look at him.

"How cute," Felix said with a grin.

Ron snorted. "Need help?"

"Nope. I got it. I have to hook it up to the TV, give me a second."

Ron shrugged and closed his eyes. He heard Felix rummaging around quietly. His eyes shot open when he heard Felix yelp.

"OW!"

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking over at his friend. He felt his face get hot when he saw that Felix was bent over, his head under the TV, looking up at the connections. His position, however, left his butt up in the air, in Ron's full view.

"Oh nothing, a wire came out. Gimme a sec, I'll get it." He announced, his rear wiggling as he moved forward, looking for the wire. Ron shifted, feeling an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. This was not happening. Not now… Ron prayed.

"Hey Ron?" Felix called over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" Ron gulped.

"Could you come help me? There's a switch on the other side above me. I can't quite reach it, so…" he trailed off.

"Sure thing." Ron got up and went over to his friend. With a tremendous effort, Ron managed to tear his eyes away from Felix's fine physique and saw the switch he was talking about. The only way he could get that switch however was to stand where Felix's bum was.

"Hey, could you scoot over?" he asked.

"Nope, can't. I have to connect it at the same time you switch it on." Shit.

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat and moved behind Felix. He tried to not touch, but after a second, he realized that was impossible. By now, Ron had a tent in his pants that Felix couldn't miss. He leaned over to flip the switch.

"You okay up there?" Felix called over his shoulder and shifted his rear gently brushed the front of Ron's pants. Ron felt his member twitch and he had to bite his lips to keep from screaming out. _This is hell. This must be what hell is like_, Ron thought. But if it was, he honestly wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Okay… hit it!" Felix yelled and Ron flipped the switch. The TV turned on, so Ron assumed it had worked.

"Uh Ron?" Felix murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna stay there all day?" he asked.

"Oh, oops!" Ron's face flamed. He immediately sat back. A slight twinge of regret caused him to almost groan. It was driving him nuts, but… at the same time, it felt great.

Ron practically ran back to the couch, sat down and promptly put a pillow on his lap to hide his growing erection. Felix dragged himself out from under the TV and grinned up at his friend. Ron's heart nearly stopped. With his hair mussed up and blue eyes sparkling. Felix looked… wonderful. Ron watched him as Felix lifted himself up on to the couch, noticing how the muscles played under his skin.

Now beside Ron, Felix grabbed a controller and threw one at Ron as well. Ron grinned at him.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Felix asked him.

"As if! You can try Felix, but nobody can stop The Ron." Ron said, buffing his nails on his shirt.

Felix only snorted and the boys started playing their game. After a while, Felix asked Ron to grab him a drink. Ron did so and got himself one as well.

"I don't have a cup holder over here. Could you set it on the table beside you?" Felix inquired, handing Ron the cup.

"Sure," Ron replied and they went back to their zombie mayhem. Felix was actually really good so if Ron had any chance at beating him, he needed to concentrate. The only problem was that every ten minutes Felix needed a drink. So of course, he leaned over Ron to grab it, causing Ron's fragile focus to shatter.** (5)** Every time he felt Felix lean over and put his chest on Ron's thighs, the blond boy's entire body warmed. He thanked whatever higher deity **(6) **there was for the pillow because without it, he didn't know what he would do.

He wanted to ask Felix, but… what if he was repulsed? What if he didn't want anything to do with Ron after that? He couldn't bear it to see his friend turn away from him like that. Besides, if he asked Felix that now, no doubt he'd feel uncomfortable lying next to him in the bed tonight. So… Ron bided his time. He could wait… He felt his member harden more when Felix leaned over for another drink. Maybe.

And so the night went with Ron becoming more and more frustrated at every turn. It seemed as if every thing he did, Felix managed to taunt him unknowingly. Ron finally couldn't take it anymore and begged off, saying he was going to take a shower.

Felix watched as he disappeared through the doorway and smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.)** Rin: Okay, I will state… that if Rysha EVER does this… I WILL CHOP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF AND SEND YOUR BODY TO A NUNNERY!!!!!!!!

Rysha: Fine… I'll keep my god damn eyes on the road while I'm driving between 55 and 65 miles an hour.

Rin: And that includes hitting people in the backseat and making us drive into a guard rail…_**glares at Rysha**_ OR killing the brakes 20 minutes away from safety! AND… um… 65 mph!

Rysha:… technically I didn't hit the guard rail…

Rin: ….you almost did. AND NO MORE HYDROPLANING!

Rysha: Aww man…

**2.**) Rysha: I hate zombies….

Rin: I don't mind zombies. The zombie army will one day take over the world!! Then the necromancer will be killed by a demon… AND SALT SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!

**3.**) Rin: Sorry… I had to make a comment about Coke somewhere in there. I HAD to…

Rysha: Alcohol… yum… _**goes into a trance**_

Rin: _**sneaks up behind Rysha and grabs her bum while she's not paying attention…braces for the oncoming slaughter…**_

Rysha: _**blasts Rin in the face with an energy blast and watches her fly back 10 feet through the air **_Oops! Sorry. Reflexes you know.

Rin: ooooooooooooh, pretty little Gojyo's… _**leaps to my feet **_I may feel pain… BUT MY TAIL IS STILL UNSCATHED!!!!!!!!

**4.**) Rin: You wouldn't BELIEVE how many times I hear this in a week… _**slumps**_ It's just not fair. I'm an angel!!!!!!!!

Rysha: _**breaks down into hysterical laughter **_You… angel… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin: _**grins and wiggles her fingers at Rysha **_I'm an angel of mercy, Tenchi…

Rysha: Yeah well this guinea pig can phase through any stupid bonds!

Rin: Aww… so I guess handcuffs are out?

Rysha: With you… yes.

Rin: _**sniffs**_ Denied again…

**5.**) Rysha: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's not fair I tell you, it's not fair!!!!!

Rin: hehe, well you should actually thank Kaze, since he was the one who did it in the first place. I'm just… documenting certain activities.

Rysha: It was horrible….the pain! I didn't even get laid for my suffering.

Rin: Yeah, yeah, you enjoyed it. Quit bitching _**grins**_

**6.**) Rysha: SHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin: _**hangs my head and breaks down crying**_ Why? WHY ME?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Kim Possible characters, but if I did, wouldn't this make a kick ass episode?

**Warning: **Okay, this has yuri, if you don't know what it is, go look at a different warning or read the story and flame me later if you don't like it. Fan mail is always appreciated ;) hint, hint… Oh, and uh, yaoi too! Same message…

I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient. I realize I haven't updated in a while, but I was in the hospital!!!!!!! I had a reason! And it's name is morphine and vicodin!!!!! Whee!!!!!!!! And… and Rysha's grandma passed away, so we have very good excuses! And… uh… please excusieeeee _**bows bows bows**_

Rin: Hey! I was thinking about the whole green nipples thing… Don't ask… Anyway, I've found someone who does in fact have green nipples!! And the whole Shego green nipple thing is just wrong… But Beast Boy from Teen Titans is GREEN! And I bet he has green nipples too! …And maybe Starfire, but I'm NOT getting into that!

Rysha: His would be dark green… I wonder if they taste vegetable like. Have to ask Terra about that sometime.

Rin: _**eyebrow twitches**_ Um… _**stares at Rysha**_ Veggie's? I'm never going to look at fruit, veggie's OR chicken mcnuggets the same way EVER AGAIN! BECAUSE OF YOU!!!

Rysha: HEY!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE CHICKEN MCNUGGET THING! YOU! NOT ME!

Rin: I started it, but I did NOT think up THAT!

Rysha: True _**shrugs **_Guess it's just my dirty perverted mind.

Rin: Yes! For once, it wasn't me!!!

Rysha: You know, WannaBeRogue still hasn't reviewed my story yet. _**Turns to WannaBeRogue with tears in her eyes **_Don't you _**sniff **_love me anymore? Why?!?! I thought we had something special!

Rin: Damn you… I've tried for 3 damn years to get into Rysha's pants and… _**sniffs**_ It's just not fair…

Rysha: ….I want Zero's pants… the pants, not in them…

Rin: That could be considered a diss…. I want my Squallypoo's pants. And what's in them too! ;)

Rysha: Once I finish my manga/anime series Ascension of Chaos I must hire Zero to make all the costumes for me.

Rin: …string. And in return are you gonna buy her a Kagome outfit?

Rysha: That and a Kyo plushie from that one chick who custom makes those things. ……….I WANT A DUO PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin: _**bops Rysha on the head with her hand**_ Yeah, and I want a Leon one and we aren't gonna get them until we go to Japan, so sit!

Rysha: _**crashes to the ground **_What the fuck!!! _**Looks at the rosary around her neck **_HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Rin: Yes! You shall never escape me! Mwahaha!

Rysha: _**whimpers**_

We haven't been here for awhile, excuse the lengthy babbling above…

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

A crash was heard as Kim and Shego fell, yes fell, through the door. Both girls were laughing so hard that they couldn't manage to regain their feet, so they lie on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

"Kimmie?" Mr. Possible called from the kitchen. Kim gulped air down in between chuckles, and covered Shego's mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep the older girl quiet.

"Yes Dad?" she yelled back. Shego pulled back quickly and took Kim's finger into her mouth, running her tongue over it and then bit the very end. Kim's breath caught in her throat.

"Could you come here?" her dad asked, bringing her back to reality. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Oooh, Kimmie's in trouble…" Shego whispered in her ear. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Shove it, Shego."

The dark haired woman grinned as Kim got to her feet and went off to see what her father wanted.

"Hey Dad," Kim greeted. "What did you need?"

"Is Shego around?" Dr. Possible inquired. Kim's brow furrowed at the odd question.

Shego cleared her throat, gaining her the attention of the older man. She was leaning against the doorframe, filing her nails disinterestedly.

"Ah good. I was hoping the two of you could work together on this," he began. "We've been hearing a…rumor of sorts. Supposedly there is a tomb of a great prince in Egypt."

"Oooh, goodie. A field trip!" Shego remarked. Kim glared at her and her father ignored the comment. By now he was used to Shego's sarcastic nature.

"Inside this tomb is a specific piece of jewelry. The Marhuto pendant. It is made of a metal unparalleled by any in the world. The substance is completely unknown to us. It could revolutionize the way the world-" He was cut off by Shego.

"Yadda, yadda. Basically, you want us to steal it and bring it to you, right?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say _steal-_" he started.

"Okay, cool, let's go!" Shego said, dragging Kim out of the room leaving a very confused Mr. Possible.

"What was that all about?" Kim ground her heels into the ground, preventing Shego from dragging her further.

"I like your dad and all, but does he _have_ to ramble on and on and on and…" Shego paused for a breath.

"Okay, I get it!" Kim said, holding up her hands. She pulled out her communicator and witched it on. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade," Kim said.

"Hey Kim, hey S-Shego," Wade replied. Ever since that day when Shego came storming into Kim's room drenched and stark naked, the boy genius had yet to say Shego's name without stammering. Wonder why.

Kim filled him up to date with what her father had told her. It only took him a minute to look up the place they needed.

"Transportation?" asked Kim.

Shego tapped her shoulder and stared at her pointedly.

"Right. Sorry, old habits die hard," she apologized. "Talk to you later, Wade."

"Later Kim."

Dr. Possible came in with a big smile and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. He attempted to do the same to Shego, but she dodged the hand with ease and ignored him.

"You ready?" he questioned.

"No," Kim and Shego said in unison. He blinked.

"We have to change," Kim told him.

Kim's dad rolled his eyes. "Women."

Shego opened her mouth to comment, but Kim hooked her arm with the older girl's and hauled her bodily up the stairs.

"Hey!" Shego squawked.

Kim let her go when they reached her room. The only problem was that Shego didn't want to let her go. Or at least that's what Kim thought when she wrapped herself around the red head. Kim stood there for a moment and enjoyed the moment. She sighed happily but attempted to wiggle her fingers between Shego and herself. Shego growled and Kim froze.

"What's up, Shego?" Kim asked, relaxing in her arms.

"I'm happy," she mumbled. "Don't screw it up, Princess."

Kim grinned, she couldn't help it. This happened ever time Shego showed her soft side. It made her feel warm and she felt completely content with the world. Kim shook it off; they had a mission to complete.

"So what…you don't want to steal things anymore?" Kim asked her innocently, hiding her grin from her lover.

"Don't push it, Kimmie." Shego let her go. Kim made a face at her and moved to her closet.

The girls changed in silence. Shego got done first and watched Kim hungrily as she finished. A light shading of pink appeared on Kim's cheekbones, but the teen refused to acknowledge that Shego had gotten to her.

"Come on lover-girl, let's go." Shego rolled her eyes and pushed Kim out the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, an eyebrow raised.

Shego looked innocent. "Nothing, nothing at all." They continued out to the front lawn, arguing. A large ship came into view and lowered down to land. Kim blinked. When did Shego get a new ship anyway? She had been expecting the little escape ship, not this. At her puzzled look, Shego spoke up.

"I confiscated it from Drakken. Apparently he had an order put through, but disappeared before he could pick it up…"

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Kim eyed Shego sideways. Come to think of it… What HAD happened to Drakken?

Shego just stared at her.

"Okay, okay! You can't blame me for trying!" she said in her defense.

It was going to take at least a half an hour, so the women relaxed and got comfortable. Kim didn't want to know how the ship could move that fast, she just enjoyed the trip.

Back at Felix's house…

"Have a nice shower?" Felix asked, catching Ron's attention as he came out. He had a towel on his head and was vigorously drying his hair. He had to borrow some of Felix's clothes but they were pretty much the same size so it wasn't a problem.

"Uh, yeah…" Ron answered, swallowing hard.

"Good. Wanna watch some T.V. for a while?" Felix threw the remote at him and lay back on the couch.

"Sure. Anything good on?" he replied, flicking through the channels as he sat down by Felix.

"Nope. Why else do you think I gave you the remote?"

"Hey!" Ron remarked with an annoyed face. Felix laughed at him. "Uh huh, well if you think that's funny, wait until I kick your butt!" Ron leaped on Felix and mimicked punching him. Felix couldn't move, he was laughing so hard.

Then Ron realized that he was straddling Felix on the couch and suddenly the temperature in the room went up. The blond boy rolled off his friend and picked up the forgotten remote, which had been knocked to the floor during the skirmish.

"Ooooh, nice view," Felix teased. Ron blushed.

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up," he grumbled and resumed watching the T.V. Tonight was not going as he had planned. In fact it was getting harder and harder to keep up this facade **(1)** of being just friends. He stared at the television without really seeing it. His mind mulled over the problem, but couldn't find an answer. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. But he had to… but he couldn't…And so it went until he noticed Felix drifting off to sleep out of the corner of his eye. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Then watched, unable to move, as Felix's head slowly slid lower and rested on his shoulder.

Ron ceased breathing. Unsure of what to do, he sat still for a minute and slid out from underneath the slumbering boy. Gently, he picked Felix up, sliding an arm under his back and legs until he was comfortable.

A sense of protectiveness washed over him and made him the boy closer. He seemed fragile somehow, so unlike how he acted when he was awake.

Apparently Felix's mother had gone to bed as well seeing as how Ron didn't see her as he quietly took Felix to his room. Once inside the bedroom, he lay Felix down on the bed. The boy curled up, surprising Ron. He had figured on Felix being paralyzed from the waist down, but it seemed that it was untrue. It must be from the knees down. That would explain how he could move. **(2)**

Ron briefly wondered if he should change Felix into his pajamas, but after a twitch from down below, he figured it was safer to leave him as he was. Ron walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. After studying Felix's profile, the blond boy rolled over and rifted off into his dreams. He never stirred when the brown haired boy rolled over and curled himself up around Ron's body with a smile.

The ship landed smoothly and quietly. Stealth ship. Niiice. Shego and Kim exited the ship and the villainess hit a few buttons on a small device in her hand. The ship became translucent and appeared to not even be there.

Surveying their surroundings, the two women slowly made their way to a small structure not far from the ship. The sand shifted as the wind blew, sending the particles flying through the air.

Kim groaned. "I _hate_ sand. It gets in the unlikeliest of places!" she pouted.

"Oh really now...?" Shego grinned widely.

Kim ignored the green and black clad woman and instead focused on what was in front of her. It was a large rectangular tomb with large catlike statues on either side of the entrance. The cats' eyes seemed to bore into her, making her skin crawl. She shrugged off the feeling as a silly superstition and strode confidently into the tomb.

Inside, light was scarce and dust abundant. Shego sneezed behind her.

"I hate dust," she muttered.

"Funny, from looking at the way you keep your house, I'd have thought you _loved_ it," Kim muttered, shooting a grin at the villain beside her. Shego ignored the jab and looked around the place.

The room had a musty, old quality about it and the air hung thick like a blanket over the room. Gold, old artifacts and possessions of the long dead prince lay scattered around the room. Kim saw Shego's eyes light up.

"Don't even think about it," Kim warned.

"Oh come on! It's not like he's going to need it!" she exclaimed and motioned her hands at the large sarcophagus at the other end of the room on the dais. There was a stone staircase to the right of it, leading downward into the dark.

"Well, that's our ticket," Kim said and picked her way over to it. Shego followed behind her wordlessly.

They were completely in the dark now. This place made Kim feel like she was being pressed in from all sides. The magnitude of the dark was boundless. The feeling shattered when light slashed across Kim's vision, blinding her. When her eyes managed to adjust, Kim could see Shego standing calmly in the center of the room with a long slender light stick, waiting for her to catch up.

Again, the room was cluttered with ancient relics and various things, but off to one side stood a raised portion of stone. Kim had a sneaky suspicion that the pendant lay there, as well. She moved closer and saw that she was right. A piece of small jewelry glinted softly in the unnatural light. It looked like any other piece of jewelry in the room, but Kim bet that this was what she was looking for. Better safe than sorry though. She pulled out her communicator and Wade appeared.

"Hey Kim," he grinned.

"Hey Wade. I got the pendant, or at least I think I do. Can-"

"-I scan it and se if it's the right one?"

"Please and thank you."

A small beam of green light shot out from the top of the communicator and scanned down the pendant. Kim waited patiently for Wade to finish comparing the data.

"Yup, you got it," Wade confirmed.

"All right. Thanks Wade!" Kim turned the communicator off and pocketed the pendant. "Mission complete- Shego, what are you doing?" Kim asked exasperatedly.

Shego picked up another trinket, eyed it and threw it back into the pile.

"What does it look like? I didn't come all the way here to leave with empty hands," she replied and picked up a crystal, looking at it closely. Kim grabbed it and put it back down.

"You are NOT going to steal from here," Kim told the villainess firmly.

"Why not? You are," Shego pointed out.

"I am not. I'm retrieving it. There's a difference," Kim argued.

"Yeah, you're retrieving it for people who never had it to begin with."

Kim blinked.

"Exactly," she smirked.

"It is _not_ stealing!" Kim persisted.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here," Shego said and headed for the door, leaving Kim in the growing darkness. She had to scramble to catch up with her.

"Hey! Get your pale butt back here!" Kim slowed down when she reached Shego's side. "Moody much?"

Shego sent a tendril of green flame at Kim's rear, but missed because Kim had seen it coming. The red head stuck her tongue out at her and grinned mischievously, running ahead. Shego chased after her onto the ship.

Kim threw herself down into the passenger seat, grinning widely. Shego rolled her eyes and hit a few buttons on the console, then put the ship on automatic so she could sit back and relax. She pulled out the crystal she had looked at in the tomb and inspected it more closely.

"Shego!" Kim chastised. "I can't believe you actually stole that!"

"And I can't believe you don't know me better by now," Shego shot back immediately. She blinked. Why did she just say that?

Kim's face flushed crimson.

"What?" the older girl asked her.

"I…uh…where did you have it hidden??" Kim asked, trying to suppress her blushing.

Shego grinned wickedly. She pulled her collar away from her neck and placed the crystal firmly down between her breasts.

Kim blushed even redder, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the pale expanse of exposed chest.

"I love it when you blush."

Shego clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Did she just say that? She didn't- she… what was wrong with her??

At her lover's shocked expression, Kim started to worry. Shego never looked shocked.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim looked concerned.

Shego tightened her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

"Come on, Shego. Please?"

Shego's mouth betrayed her and started talking, but her hands muffled her words. Kim grabbed her wrists and attempted to pry her hands from her mouth. Shego refused to budge. Kim panted and paused, rethinking her strategy. Her yanking had caused the older woman to be pulled to her feet, but her hands were still covering her mouth. Kim realized she was never going to outmuscle her, so…

She circled Shego slowly, thinking of a new plan. Shego's muscles had tensed when Kim drew near, sensing the battle to come. Kim grinned wickedly and reached down to pinch Shego's bum.

The villainess yelped and jumped through the air. She landed in a crouch and whirled around to glare at Kim, green flame engulfing her hands. Kim never missed a beat.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Shego!"

Shego's eyes widened, but before her hands could come up, her mouth opened.

"I can't lie. I don't know why. I didn't really want to tell you because I know you'd use it to your advan-" her hands slammed down over her mouth, cutting off the flood of hurried words.

Kim grinned from ear to ear, advancing on Shego and began firing questions at the hapless villain.

----------------------------------------------

**1.) **Rin: I wanted to write it as façade, like it's SUPPOSED TO BE, 'cause it's French, but oh no. Rysha had to complain.

Rysha: The C looks like it's taking a crap. Sorry for wanting the story to be shit free.

Rin: Hence, why people have sex in the showers…. You know what, just ew… forget it, I never said it….

**2.) **Rin: I know someone like that… She's crazy. And she'd rip me to pieces if she ever got her hands on me. I've had nightmares!!!!!!!!!

Rysha: And being paralyzed from the waist down means that they are still capable of mind-blowing sex.

Rin: You're a loser. Hyuck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, don't own any Kim Possible characters. But I do really, REALLY want plushies of the characters. Anybody got a clue where I can buy some? Warning: This story has some yuri/yaoi content. In other words, girl/girl and boy/boy. If it offends you, don't read it. Or… read it and flame me ;) Either way, I'm happy! I just write. You decide what you want to read. Oh and no lemony scenes as of yet, there will be though. Gimme time!

I also wanted to note that I do, in fact, stand corrected by Alice Shade. Alice pointed out that I used the term 'gatling gun' when I meant to say grappling hook gun. Thanks for pointing that out I'll be sure to correct it in the future. In addition to that, I wanted to say to Alice that I've read your Old Flames fic and I love it so far. ;) I've noticed that you seem to know a great deal about different guns, so if I do something else wrong, please point it out for me? I am sorry that the Rin/Rysha thing gets on your nerves, but it's a little enjoyment I get out of writing and posting this fic. After all, that's the reason I'm typing now, because I like writing. Why else write a fanfic that you'll never get a cent out of? ;) Anyway, thanks for the review!

Rin: _sniff_ I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing congratulate you guys on getting me to write more. I'm not going to bother trying to give excuses for the late update, I know I'm bad. _Sits in the corner with a dunce cap on_ I've just been wrapped up in a lot of stuff lately, but feel free to punish me if you deem it necessary. ;)

Rysha: _**takes away her chocolate supply and gives her a giant fruit basket **_Bad Rin! Write more you worthless pile of crap!

Rin: Aw, that's just MEAN! I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of punishment!

Rysha: I know. _**Her pointed ears slightly droop **_Although I probably deserve to be punished too seeing as I haven't updated my story in a while either. There has just been so much shit going on lately.

Rin: Yeah I know… Draw Koji, damn you! If you won't write, then draw Koji! _**sniff**_ I need a hug…

Rysha: I'll draw him as soon as I finish what I'm drawing in the new BIG artbook.

Rin: Teehee, BIG. …I'm so juvenile sometimes…

Rysha: Yeah, you are…

Rin: _**bops Rysha on the head **_You weren't supposed to agree with me!

Rysha: Ohhh… so that was a rhetorical statement. Ok. Oh, and to the person who reviewed that you were born to write yaoi… YOU ROCK!

Rin: _**sniff**_ I always enjoy compliments…. But don't encourage her… You have to read Rin/Rysha, I have to listen to it 24-7!

Rysha: She can write it so well though cuz I started shoving yaoi fanfics/picture/info/anything else that I could starting 3 years ago. Yuri came in about 6 months later. _**CoughMihoshiKiyonecough**_

Rin: _**cries loudly in the corner**_ I even hear her in my head! Life is not fair sometimes… _**blinks and looks up hopefully**_ Hey! It's Valentine's Day…. _**runs over to Rysha **_Wanna be my valentine?

Rysha: Hey! That's a great idea! _**Walking off calling out **_DUOOOOOOO! HEEEEEERO!

Rin: _**pouts**_ I take it back, life isn't fair, it's CRUEL!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Back at the Possible house, Jim and Tim had just finished their latest experiment. After they failed to replicate their A.I., Norkie, they had decided to make new improvements in him. Norkie didn't really mind, he just liked the attention.

"Whew! Done here!" Jim yelled and stepped back to survey his work.

Norkie sat on the edge of the table, blinking his big eyes up at the tweebs. His fur, as usual, was sticking up in all directions, giving him his nickname of 'the green fur ball'. Two tiny feet poked out from the bottom of the fur mass, giving him an utterly adorable look.

"Go on, try it!" Tim told the fur ball. Norkie blinked at him, then shut his eyes and concentrated. His shape began to change. Wires shot upwards, enveloping him, forming into his skin and molding his new body. Once a section had formed and solidified, 'skin' crawled upwards and covered it. The entire change only took a matter of seconds.

Norkie stood in front of them, not as a ball of fur, but as a human. Well, humanoid. A shock of emerald hair grew down past his shoulders. Dark green eyes peered out from between the strands of hair that covered his face. He brought up a hand and brushed the hair behind his pointed ears, revealing a chiseled face that somehow managed to look innocent as well. A small rectangular marking lay a little bit over a longer rectangle that started at his left cheekbone, the only thing identifying him as inhuman. **(1)**

"Whoa…" Jim and Tim breathed in unison.

Norkie blinked, but otherwise didn't move.

"Well, do something!" Jim urged, hopping up and down impatiently.

Norkie slid off the table top and stood, slightly unbalanced on his feet.

"Like what?" he asked calmly. His voice sounded smooth and low and completely human.

"HOOSHA!" the tweebs yelled and high-fived.

The sudden action startled the A.I. and his arm opened up, a laser appearing on the top of his wrist. The laser began firing randomly, exploding harmless pieces of furniture as Norkie grabbed at it, trying frantically to make it stop. When that failed, Norkie panicked and ran up the stairs to the ground levels.

Jim and Tim had dived behind a bookcase in the frenzy. When they saw their A.I. go running for the steps, they ran after in pursuit.

"Calm down, Norkie! Calm down!" Tim yelled after him.

"Well, it's a good thing he only destroyed the basement…" Jim muttered.

Norkie burst through the door and raced across the kitchen, freezing when he came face to face with Mrs. Possible. Mrs. Possible turned, noticed Norkie and dropped the pan she'd been holding. Her eyes widened as she stared at the completely naked 'man' before her. Norkie's eyes darted back and forth like a trapped creature and he felt his pulse increase due to his panic. They ray on his arm disappeared. Before he could be relieved, another one appeared on his other arm.

Mrs. Possible managed to tear her eyes from the scene before her and grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Kim! Norkie-well, I _think_ it's Norkie, is on a rampage. How far away are you? He doesn't listen to the rest of us!"

"Uh…too far away. We'll be at least another twenty minutes. Can Ron help?"

"We need you. He always seems to calm in your presence. You call Ron and see if he can do anything." She hung up as the tweebs ran into the room.

"Norkie! Your defense mechanism is triggered by your behavioral patterns. You need to relax or it'll get worse!" Tim tried to explain.

Then Mr. Possible came in, rubbing his hands together. "Hey guys, what's for d-" He froze. "Why is there a strange, naked man in our kitchen?" He ducked quickly when a beam of white light appeared where his head had been a second ago.

All the Possible's in the house took cover as he randomly began firing, unable to control himself. Strangely enough, the beam didn't leave a trace of explosion or charred surfaces behind. If it wasn't coming from a ray on an A.I. **(2) **forearm, it would seem like a pure beam of light. This went on for a while until Ron showed up with Felix.

Felix came through the door, startling the already panicky Norkie. The ray picked up on Norkie's distress and fired at Felix, hitting him directly in the chest. He slumped forward limply.

"Felix!" Ron shouted but had to dodge another beam. Norkie's eyes darted for an opening. He started to run but stopped when he realized there was nowhere to go. The A.I. knew something though. If he stayed here with his uncontrolled technology, someone else was going to get hurt. He had to get out. The two boys were blocking the door, so Norkie closed his eyes and leaped through the closest window, sending glass flying.

"_No!_" the tweebs wailed as their creation disappeared into the night.

Mrs. Possible rushed over to where the boys were huddled. Ron was frantically trying to check his pulse when she knelt down and batted his hands away. His pulse was still strong, but he showed no sign of movement. Mrs. Possible checked his eyes, pulling up the lids.

"Out cold…but alive," she said smiling at the white faced Ron blinking up at her in relief. "He can sleep it off in the den. **(3)** I believe there's a pull out bed. Would you like to stay the night, Ron?"

"Sure thing, Dr. P!" he replied enthusiastically. He picked Felix up out of his wheelchair and carried him to the den. Once he had closed the door behind him, Mrs. Possible turned to her sons with a look of death upon her face. The boys froze.

"But it-"

"-wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"We calculated the functions of the…"

"We didn't count on Norkie having that much of a reaction!"

"_It's not our fault_," they said together.

Their mother fixed them with a piercing look. They fell silent and hung their heads.

"I have one word for you: grounded!" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Busted," Tim said.

"Hoosha," Jim agreed weakly.

When Kim finally got home she wasn't prepared for the effects of Norkie on her home. She glanced at the scorch marks on the leading down into the basement with apprehension. She found her mother in the kitchen.

"What-" Before Kim could finish, her mom spoke up.

"Your brother's gave Norkie the ability to morph into human form. When they did this they added a few new toys." She motioned to the basement.

"But…Norkie wouldn't do all this!" Kim answered, a bit startled by her brothers actually managing to pull it off.

"He would if he got scared," Mrs. Possible said softly.

She _was_ right. Kim remembered how he used to be when he was still a fluffy ball and the damage he could do then. She could only imagine how much he could do now.

"So we have a dangerous, naked A.I. running loose in the streets of Middleton," her mom told her.

"He's naked? How-"

"I guess he can't morph clothes." Dr. P shrugged. "Oh and Ron and Felix are staying in the den tonight. Felix got shot by Norkie." At Kim's look of distress, she laid her fears to rest. "He's fine. The beam didn't seem to do anything other than stun him, he's unconscious."

Kim relaxed. "Well, I better tell Shego…" Kim sighed.

"I thought she was with you? Weren't you doing something for your father?" questioned Kim's mom.

"Yeah…She um, decided she wasn't in a talking mood so she went home." Kim grinned at the memory of the near hysterical Shego trying with all her might to keep her hands over her mouth the entire flight. She had refused to remove them and even went to the lengths of using her knees, feet and elbows to land the ship. Kim, of course, _had_ to ask the dark haired vixen questions. She remembered what it was like when she and Ron had been hit with a truth ray over at one of Drakken's lairs. It had been utterly embarrassing. Kim wondered what had caused the truth effects on Shego. She hadn't been hit by a ray... In fact, the night had been perfectly normal. But something must have happened in that tomb, there was no other way something like that could happen. But…nothing did happen…or… Kim rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

She pulled out her communicator and dialed Shego's cell. Shego had gotten a cell phone over the summer only at Kim's insistence. She needed to be able to call the villainess if it was an emergency. Ron loved it. It was new and shiny and had more games than Kim's communicator.

Shego slammed the door behind her and squeezed the water out of her hair. It had started raining on the way back, just her luck. Sodden, she stomped into her room and began peeling her wet clothing off. Today had to have been one of the worst days of her life. Shego pulled on a black halter top and a pair of green shorts. She took out the small crystal she had hidden and gazed at it thoughtfully. Her emerald gaze fell on a small box near her bed. Shego walked over to it, knelt down and pulled the small silver chain out. After a few minutes of work, she stood up with the crystal on a small silver chain and placed it around her neck. For safe keeping until a buyer could be found, of course.

Her head snapped around when her cell phone went off. She crouched by her wet clothes and took it out, staring at the screen. It was Kim. Before she had even touched the tiny device, she _knew_ it was Kim. Shego hesitated, staring at the ringing phone. In her current state, Shego wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to the red head. She just wasn't ready; she needed to get control over whatever was wrong with her first. In the end, she turned the cell off. Her heart sank. She had to do this by herself…she felt so alone. Shego straightened her shoulders, a determined gleam in her eyes. Shego was used to being alone. She would be fine.

Shego suddenly jerked and whirled around, sensing the presence of someone in the room. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man standing calmly in the middle of her bedroom…dripping on her floor, Shego noted with a grimace.

Green hair and eyes adorned his chiseled features, making him stand out slightly from the ordinary person. He was also very, very naked. He was taller than Shego, but somehow didn't seem intimidating. Shego took all of this in, silently appraising the newcomer. Something felt…off. He didn't _feel_ right. Shego had learned over the years that the only reason she was still alive was because she listened to that little voice inside her telling her when something was wrong. He made no move to attack, so they both watched each other quietly.

"I didn't know where to go…" he said softly.

Shego didn't reply, she merely regarded him thoughtfully.

"I remembered this place, so this was where I headed. You helped me before, so…" the man trailed off. "And whether or not you like it… I trust you."

"I don't know you. Get out," Shego told him firmly, a threat buried somewhere in her statement.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Shego looked at him, annoyed with a hand on her hip. She checked her nails as they erupted in green flame.

"No. I. Don't," she growled word by word.

"Stubborn."

"You're just lucky, I guess," she sneered at him.

"I'm Norkie." He took a step forward.

"Um, yeah. Short and fuzzy meets tall and muscled. Riiiight." Shego snorted.

He held up his hands. "Honest. We met in a bank."

She narrowed her eyes. "Common knowledge."

"You startled me and I, uh, made a bit of a mess. Sorry about your wrist, I didn't mean to wrench you like that," he looked sheepish.

"Lucky shot," Shego sniffed. "If I hadn't underestimated you, you'd be a black soot ball by now." She lowered her hands and the flame disappeared. "So, _Norkie_, how did you come to be standing naked in the middle of my bedroom?"

Norkie beamed at her and a small rumbling started at the back of his throat. He was…purring.

"Okay, that cinches it. Only you could be dumb enough to purr at a time like this…" Shego covered her eyes with a hand and shook her head.

The purring only intensified as Shego went to grab a towel. Shego shook her head. _There's going to be a dark spot where the water ruined the finish on the floor. Kim's gonna kill me…_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**1.) **Rysha: I have a drawing done of Norkie that I'm going to have to post sometime soon. Maybe when Rin finally gets her website up and running.

Rin: Yeah, when I finally get some time away from the damn teacher! She won't stop talking to me _**droops and cries**_

Rysha: Sometimes it's good to be ignored.

Rin: mmmhm.

**2.**) Rin: Voyeuristic Artificial Intelligence! Um… ANYWAY…. I'm thinking he's kind of like a Chobit! If anyone's read the series?

Rysha: Basically for those of you who don't know, a chobit is a robot that looks exactly like a human,(except for the funky ear things happy RIN?) that has the mind of a human. It has no programming and thinks entirely for it's self.

Rin: Itself. Also, maybe kind of like Rommie? (Andromeda)

**3.)** Rin: If they don't have a den, they do now! Um… hehe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Okay, obviously I don't own the characters and wouldn't be writing this if the owners would learn how to use their characters to their full potential! I mean, Shego's already getting grabby during the fights, why not expand a little? Oh, and I own Norkie… and Rysha too! Please don't kill me!

**Warning:** Shounen-ai! Shojo-ai! Yaoi and Yuri lemony goodness! Um.. for those of you not familiar with the japanese language…. Girl/girl guy/guy. But you should have already guessed that. And if you're STILL reading and don't understand… you deserve to be beaten with a bat!

I wanted to put my email address for anyone who wants to email me things. Such as pictures of Norkie… hint, hint ;) Or anything else. I love all emails! YAY! or Rysha's YAY! Yaoi lemony goodness. _**Whip**__**e**__**s away a tear **_I'm so happy!

Rin: Yeah, yeah, you got ur blasted yaoi scene… What DID I get in return?

Rysha: A naked Itsuko… isn't that enough? That's a damn fair trade if you ask me. Stupid thing took me an hour to draw!

Rin: Well, you COULD take off the rose tattoo…

Rysha: But it's not her then. The tattoo of a rose with a vine wrapping around her left breast completes her. Coughscratchnsniffcough

Rin: _**cries**_ What would you do if I drew a lollipop on Kaze's thigh?

Rysha: Well first, seeing as your drawing it, I probably couldn't tell it WAS Kaze. Second, why a lollipop? I thought I was suppose to suck on the thing an inch to the side?

Rin: I was just reminded of the commercials with the owl. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?

Rysha: I don't know. But it takes more than three to undo Kaze. Hehehehe…..

Rin: Wow. Way too much information… _**sweatdrop**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 5**

Felix awoke to a strange feeling. He wasn't in his own bed and someone was lying on the couch in the room with him… He cracked an eye open, recognized Ron and smiled at the blond boy. He was on his back, his arm hanging off the side of the bed with his mouth open. He yawned and ran a hand through his own brown hair and sat up, surveying his surroundings. He realized that he was in the Possible's house and relaxed immediately. Felix swung his legs over the side of the bed, but saw that his wheelchair wasn't there. He didn't want to wake Ron, so he prepared himself to crawl across the floor.

He dropped off the edge of the bed, expecting his legs to simply collapse under him. When they didn't however, he blinked in astonishment and straightened his legs, standing up straight. Felix took a hesitant step forward. His balance was a little off from not walking in so long, but the exercises he did everyday had kept the muscles from atrophying. He had secretly kept his hope that he would be able to walk again, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Yes!" he hissed and jumped up, pumping his fist in the air.

Ron rolled over and yawned loudly. He opened his eyes and managed to focus on the boy before him. And his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Felix!" he exclaimed, leaping from the couch.

"Yeah, I know! I have no clue how it happened, but I'm not going to ask!" Felix said hurriedly before Ron could continue.

"It must have been Norkie…" Ron breathed, his gaze traveling the frame of his friend. Felix vaguely remembered getting hit by Norkie the night before. He got a wicked idea as he watched the wide-eyed Ron stare at him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower!" Felix grinned. "Apparently you do too," he pointed out, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, you want to go first?" Ron offered.

Felix shrugged. "Why not just take one together? I mean, we're both guys, right?" He didn't miss Ron's nervous laugh. Felix wasn't a fool, he knew Ron liked him. But now that he had his legs… Well, let's just say Felix decided to speed things up a bit. He walked off to the bathroom, not waiting to see if Ron would follow. Ron gulped and followed his friend.

The tile felt cool under Ron's bare feet as he forced his eyes to look at something other than Felix's ass. His eyes shot up guiltily to meet Felix's gaze as he turned around to face him.

"Poke your head out and tell the family we're in here," Felix suggested. "It would be a bother to have someone walk in at the wrong time." **(1)**

Ron did as he was told, but wasn't prepared for the sight he got when he turned back around. Unable to tear his eyes from Felix's lithe body, Ron stared. The boy was actually well muscled from having to push himself in the wheelchair. The more tan skin Felix revealed, the tenser Ron became. When the brown haired boy was down to his American flag boxers,**(2) **Ron felt glued to the spot as he slowly slid them down his hips. Felix turned away at the last second but Ron had caught a glimpse of his member and Ron felt himself harden at the sight. Then he realized he couldn't do this.

"Felix, I think I should-"

"Uh huh, if you're going to hand around me, you're gonna have to have to shower," Felix said firmly. "You stink."

"I do _not_!" Ron sniffed indignantly. Felix ignored him and stepped through the curtain, into the spray of hot water. Ron took a deep breath but the sight of Felix's rear flashed through his mind, making his erection grow. He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die, he thought as he stripped the rest of the way.

He crept in past the shower curtain and into the hot water. Felix was already shampooing his hair with his back turned to Ron. He watched the way Felix's muscles moved beneath his skin and how he seemed so calm. Ron averted his eyes when Felix turned and brushed passed him to get under the water. At the barest of touches of his skin, Ron jumped as if an electric thrill went through his entire body. By now Felix _must_ have noticed Ron's twitching erection. But since he didn't say anything, Ron kept his mouth shut as well.

"Here, switch spots with me," Felix said, stepping out of the water. Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The boys stepped passed one another again, and this time Ron had to bit his lip to keep a gasp from escaping.

Ron let the steaming water run over his body as he attempted to get his body under control. His member ached for attention, but he gritted his teeth and bared it. Then he felt a warm line of skin press into his back and soft lips touch his ear.

"You know Ron," Felix whispered seductively, causing Ron to shudder. "I'm tired of waiting for you to speak up." He ran his tongue lightly over Ron's neck and brought a hand around to his front to brush his fingers up against Ron's already throbbing erection. Ron moaned at the light contact and when Felix pulled away, he practically begged the darker haired boy. He turned around to see what was wrong but before he could say anything, Felix's lips captured his in a soft, yet fierce kiss. Ron drowned in the sensation as his mind kept going over the same thought: This was really happening. He parted his lips for Felix's tongue to slip in and caress his own. They brushed erections and groaned into each other's mouths, unwilling to break the kiss. They had to eventually come up for air and that was when Felix firmly pushed Ron up against the side of the shower as he slowly kissed, licked and alternately nibbled his way from Ron's throat downwards. Felix nipped one of Ron's nipples, making him arch and gasp. Ron whimpered as the brown haired boy sank even lower tracing his tongue down the expanse of pale, smooth belly. Then he grinned up at Ron as he flicked his tongue over his head, lapping at the little bit of precum. Ron's entire body shuddered at the sensation as his head fell back and he emitted a load groan. Then, without warning, Felix took in as much of Ron's shaft as he could. Ron's knees nearly buckled as he moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the shower wall.

He swallowed Ron's erection as far as he could, sucking hard. Ron started pumping his hips mindlessly in Felix's mouth, wanting more friction on his aching member. Felix drew his tongue along the underside of Ron's hardness as the blond boy fought for control. It only took one more swipe of Felix's tongue to undo him. He yelled Felix's name, burying his hands in his brown hair as Felix braced himself. Felix greedily licked up all of the blond boy's seed making sure to get the last remaining drops off his now softening member.

Felix moved back up Ron's body and kissed him hard. Ron gave into Felix's demanding tongue and both boys were panting when the kiss was over. Rubbing his aching hardness against Ron's thigh, Felix gave him a look of pure desire. Ron turned himself around, facing the shower wall, and pushed his ass against Felix's erection. Felix let out a loud moan and had to place his hands on either side of Ron to steady himself. He pressed himself against Ron's back, wanting, _needing_ to feel skin on skin. Ron shivered as he felt Felix's warm body surround his, his hardness against his back. Felix traced a finger down Ron's back towards his center.

"This is going to hurt a little, but the water should help…" Felix whispered huskily in Ron's ear. Ron nodded, his breath becoming more difficult to catch by the second.

Felix entered a finger inside Ron, watching the boy's reaction intently. Ron had a look of intense concentration, but didn't seem to be in much pain, so Felix pushed in another finger slowly. This time Ron hissed and Felix paused for him to adjust. Felix laid his flat palm on Ron's stomach, ever so slowly moving it back and forth before slowly dipping downwards. Ron relaxed as the surge of pleasure Felix's hand was enticing and Felix took the opportunity to scissor his fingers, widening him even more. Ron let the mixture of pleasure and pain wash over him, unable to keep his head above the feelings Felix was creating inside him. When he thought Ron was ready, Felix withdrew his fingers and paused long enough to take Ron's ear lobe between his teeth, begging silently for Ron to give his permission. Ron pushed back against him and that was all the brown haired boy needed. He gripped the sides of Ron's hips, holding him still.

"Are you sure you want this?" Felix asked, his breathing ragged.

Ron tried to pull his thoughts together long enough to understand what Felix was asking him. He was pressed up against a cool shower wall and the man he'd been fanaticizing about for the past few months was about to give him the time of his life. He had admitted to feeling something for Ron, even if it was just physical desire. Did he want this?

"Yesss…" Ron panted. He wiggled his bum against the other boy causing Felix to growl and throw back his head as he fought for control. He positioned himself at Ron's entrance and slowly worked his way in. Again, he was thankful for the water to make things easier. Ron winced, but kept silent and bared it. Once Felix was entirely sheathed inside the other boy, he paused and waited for him to relax. Ron finally moved against him, impatient.

Felix gritted his teeth and it took all of his will power not to just pound into Ron. He was in heaven, it felt unbelievable having Ron's warm walls press around him. He slowly pulled out, but before Ron could protest, he slammed back into the boy. Ron gasped, digging his fingers into the wall.

Felix froze. "Did I hurt you?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Ron growled at him. And he didn't. Every time Felix thrusted into him, Ron's world shattered, leaving him breathless. Then Felix would pull out and he'd be able to breathe again. Then it started all over again until Ron couldn't think of anything but what was happening to him. Felix thrusted harder and faster, making Ron writhe uncontrollably underneath him. He started moaning louder, making small, helpless noises every time Felix hit that special spot inside of him. Ron could hear Felix ragged panting in his ear and the soft patter of the falling drops of water, masking the other noises. He felt as if Felix filled him up all the way and Ron could think of nothing else. Ron reached down and began to stroke his own hardened thickness in an effort to speed things up.

"So c-close…" Felix murmured, his voice strained. Then he closed his eyes, head thrown back and yelled Ron's name, gripping his hips tightly as the thrust one final time and exploded inside Ron. Ron came immediately after, unable to hold out any longer. Time seemed to come to a complete halt as stars clouded their vision. Then they were back in their separate bodies, panting and limp.

Felix nuzzled Ron's neck affectionately and slowly pulled himself out. The blond boy seemed comatose, so Felix kissed him softly, a gentle brushing of lips that brought him back to reality. Ron blinked and smiled tentatively at his new lover. Did that really just happen?

The boys finished their shower quickly and drug themselves to the pull out couch. Ron flopped down, exhausted. Felix lay down next to him and pulled the covers over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Ron as he snuggled up close, burying his face in Felix's neck and breathed in Felix's scent and the strong smell of the vanilla shampoo he'd used. Slowly the world slipped away as Ron closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

They were abruptly awakened a couple of hours later by a rather loud pounding on the front door. Ron leaped out of the bed yelling and waving his arms in the air.

"Purple chicken! Where's the purple chicken!"**(3) **He stopped and looked around. "Oops…" he said sheepishly, realizing it was only a dream. Felix just laughed at him. Another knock at the door, more of an insistent pounding really, abruptly halted their antics as they dressed quickly. When they entered the hallway, they were greeted with an odd sight.

A shirtless man they recognized as Norkie stood looking around the house, peeking around and touching things. Shego was off to the side, hand on her hip looking as annoyed as ever. The shorts she wore showed off an amazing length of long, pale legs. Come to think of it…

"I didn't even know you owned a pair of shorts, Shego…" Ron said in astonishment as he walked up to her.

"Bite me." She smirked. "I really like these ones because they show off my-" she was abruptly cut off by her hand covering her mouth. "mmph mmp mfu!"

"She actually owns three pairs of shorts and a rather large collection of lacy- OW!" Norkie yelled as a glaring Shego kicked him in the shin.

Felix and Ron looked at each other blankly.

"Hey, who's…" Kim inquired, coming out into the hallway. "Shego!" The red head was ecstatic at seeing the dark haired woman. After the way she'd run off and then didn't answer her cell, Kim had begun to fear that Shego was angry with her. Her eyes slid to the man standing next to her. She instantly got a guarded look.

His green hair fell past his shoulders and his dark green eyes were currently trained on a book across the room. He went over to it and breezed through calmly. Muscles played under his slightly pale skin as he read. He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants and nothing else. Even his feet were bare.

The tweebs broke his concentration by running in the room. They froze upon seeing the men and leaped through the air in excitement.

"Norkie!" Tim yelled.

"That is so not Norkie," Kim stated, an eyebrow raised as she watched the man. She noticed Ron and Felix off to the side. Wait…Kim's mind stopped functioning for a second. Was Felix…standing? When- where…?

"Felix!" she exclaimed in shock.

"What?" he blinked at her in confusion.

Kim sputtered. "Your legs!"

"Oh yeah, I think it might've been Norkie's ray or something because I woke up this morning and well, you can see the rest," he told her.

"I'm sincerely grateful that I didn't cause you harm," Norkie spoke up right behind Kim, making the red head jump.

"You're too high strung KP, calm yourself," Ron said, breathing deeply to prove his point.

"Too many shocks in one day and not enough sleep," she replied with a yawn.

"I have a remedy for that," Shego said before she could stop herself. Shego decided to go with the comment and grinned wickedly at the teen across from her. Kim rolled her eyes at the blatant invitation.

"Actually Kim, I think she's right Kim. You haven't even slept yet because you can't find the time. Maybe it would be better for you to go to Shego's and catch some z's," Ron suggested.

"That ain't gonna be all she's catching," Shego said out loud. This time she decided to bite her tongue and squeeze her lips together to keep from speaking further.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "You might want to take her up on that Kim. With her acting like she is, you never know what she might scream out in the middle of sex…"

Shego face betrayed nothing but her eyes looked a little panicky around the edges. Kim strode confidently over to her and lay a small kiss on the older girl's cheek. Shego relaxed a little.

"I think it's probably a better idea if I stay here," Kim stated firmly. Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist.

"No, it's okay. I think we need to talk anyway." Shego smiled, to ease the fear she saw flash on Kim's face. "About what we're going to do about me," she added.

While nobody was watching, Norkie had slowly walked over to Ron and Felix. Unknown to them, he regarded them closely, his eyes calm.

"You two are…different," he announced. Felix blinked and Ron flushed.

"Different how?" Felix inquired politely.

"You… I don't know. For starters, you smell different. Like each other," Norkie's brow drew together in confusion. Ron's face got even redder. Felix just stared Norkie down.

"Whoo-hoo! Go R-" Shego's hand slammed against her mouth so hard, she winced. Kim blinked.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Felix said smoothly. Ron's face fell as he carefully inspected the floor. "So how did Shego find Norkie anyway?" Felix continued.

Shego shrugged. "He just appeared in the middle of my room. Buck naked, I might add. He has one nice ass…" she bit her tongue again as Kim glared daggers at her and crossed her arms. "I mean uh- if I didn't already have Kim, I'd…"

"Go ahead, dig yourself deeper." Kim tapped her foot.

Shego's mouth snapped shut and she shook her head.

"Apparently we DO have to have a little talk…" Kim said, her voice dangerously low as she grabbed Shego's arm and hauled the older girl out the door.

The three guys left inside just shrugged. "Women."

Mrs. Possible came in holding a plate stacked with pancakes. "K- Oh, hello Ron, nice to see you awake now." She glanced at Felix, but unlike her daughter, remained calm. "Apparently I won't be needing to check up on Felix," she smiled. Felix grinned back at her. Meanwhile, Norkie had smelled the delicious smell of food and padded quietly over to Dr. P. She blinked once and then stared at the A.I. as he sniffed at the plate she was holding.

"Well, isn't he a nice addition to the family," she said when she found her voice again. Her eyes however, were still trained on Norkie's bare torso.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Possible," Norkie replied, straightening.

"Please, join us for dinner," she offered.

"Don't mind if I do, Mrs. P!" Ron said and walked past her into the kitchen. Felix rolled his eyes at the blond boy, but followed nonetheless. Norkie seemed a little confused, evidence of this in his expression made the twins move in.

"Norkie, change back," Jim ordered the A.I.

"Change- back?" Norkie cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, like you were before," Jim ordered.

"The fuzz ball of doom!" Tim grinned wickedly.

"I…can't," Norkie colored slightly.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Well…Shego and I had a bit of an argument…"

"Aw, man!"

"Back down to the basement!"

"…After breakfast," Norkie interjected stubbornly.

"Hey, you're our creation-" Jim started.

"You listen to us!" Tim finished.

Norkie blinked at the boys and walked calmly into the kitchen.

"Hey!" they cried and ran after him.

Mrs. Possible stood silently and shook her head. This was going to be interesting…

------------------------------------------------------

**A little note**

Rysha: Would you wish to explain to the readers as to why the boys' first time was not in a bed?

Rin: Not really. Go ahead Rysha…

Rysha: It's your story….

Rin: But you're the reason they're in a shower. Or at least why I wrote them there. So you tell!

Rysha: _**sigh **_Okay. It started with us talking about yaoi and the deal. I then decided it would be fun to creep Rin out so I started the conversation about how it actually works.

Rin: And what would happen if you had to go to the bathroom…. …. ….

Rysha: So we made a little joke out of it about being "dirty." Though technically it works guy/girl, guy/guy, girl/girl. And then there are the sickos out there who make it even worse with their sick fantasies about people pissing in their mouths!

Rin: _**cough**_ Kaze _**cough**_ But never fear, I WILL write a yaoi scene in the bed… just not now. Oh, and there's a yuri scene in the next chapter!

Rysha: Aww… why did you have to go and mention names? I WILL NEVER DO THAT!

Rin: …Because it's funny ;)

Rysha: I know something else that's fun. _**Takes off after Rin hitting her with a energy sword and whirling energy bolts at her. Rin's cries of pain can be heard from miles away.**_

**1.) **Rysha: What ever happened to simply locking the door?

Rin: It adds to the suspense. The danger of being caught! Of course, it's a really dumb idea if you were actually doing it, but… in the world of fanfic, it's fine!

Rysha: It's still dumb in both! I mean come on, just imagine.

"Oh yeah, that's the way I like it. Oh god! Itsuko hmmmm…… faster…. harder…. more… Oh hey mom how's it going? WHAT? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

Can you get my meaning?

Rin: A.) Have I mentioned I don't know you? B.) That's just cruel, do you know how horrible my death would be if that were to happen! The 7th level of Hell would be NICE!

Rysha: See, this is why we need to lock doors.

Rin: Oh shut up. From a writer's point of view I needed him to turn around so he could drool when he turned back to Felix! Okay!

Rysha: Yup…

**2.) **Rin: Marcus in his boxers! Whoooo! How could you forget? _**Glares at Rysha**_ It was on Surreal Life! The wonderful, luscious MARCUS! AND YOU FORGOT?

Rysha: I'm scared… _**cowering under Rin's high squeaky voice**_

Rin: HOW! Nice tan, smooth skin! Everywhere but where it was most important!

Rysha: _**shrugs**_

Rin: …. I give up.

**3.**) Rin: I've had this weird obsession about purple chickens lately…. I don't know why…

Rysha: You are so freaking messed up. And you hurt poor Zuma's feelings.

Rin: How so? I didn't do nothing! Er… anything! _**Hits myself over the head**_ Bad Rin! Bad grammar!

Rysha: _**sits back watching the show eating popcorn**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own the Kim Possible characters. Such a pity, I could think of so many different episode ideas if I could get them away from Disney….

**Warning:** Okay, obviously if you've gotten this far, you KNOW what I'm gonna say but for those with insubstantial brains out there… This fic contains yuri and yaoi, so if you don't like it, too bad. I enjoy writing, so I'm going to keep doing just that. Stubborn bitch, aren't I? ;)

Okay! First of all… _**curls up into a little ball on the floor and pleads for my life**_ Please, please don't kill me for updating so late! I'm really, really sorry. I was set back by having to write an extra scene unexpectedly, but I did write you a yuri scene, so don't kill me yet! I'm still good for something! If you kill me, you'll never get to know the end of the story!

With that said, I wanted to point out a couple things. The first thing being that I'm not consciously trying to turn everybody in the Kim Possible series gay. There will be some straight couples later on. I was reading a fic a while ago and everybody in it was gay,(Rysha: "It was really creepy") there wasn't one straight pairing in the entire story (even the OC's) and it kind of made me stand back and blink because it was so unrealistic. So, just so you know, not everyone's gonna be in a same gender relationship.

Now this is something I need some feedback on. I realize that I've been using Norkie a lot, or at least I will need to later on. However, since he is mine (or in other words, an Original Character) I know that sometimes that will lessen a fic by putting a lot of OC's right in the middle of things. I'd like to know what you think about Norkie and if you think he's boring or annoying or takes away from the story too much.(Rysha: "You can't take away my beloved Norkie or I'll maim you.") I do know a few that like Norkie (like Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac -), but I honestly need feedback from everyone on this. And I expect a three page report/review from WannaBeRogue! _**Laughs**_ Just kidding….

Oh, and one last thing. I've been told that my chapters are shorter than in my last story (Realizing Truths). I just want to say that yes, I know they are, but I swear to you that this one will be longer than the first by a good 50 pages at least, so don't worry. The shorter chapters are just my attempt at getting this unruly fic in some semblance of order. I'm telling you, they can be as bad as children sometimes… _**makes a face**_

Rysha: WAHHHHHHH! My typed chapter! GONE!

Rin: _**snickers**_ Yeah, all that typing and POOF!

Rysha: _**beats Rin to a pulp for the lack of sympathy **_Sooo anyway, I will try and get the next chapter to my story out within a couple of days.

Rin: _**whimpers in pain**_ ...finally. Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _**runs away from Rysha as fast as I can**_

Rysha: _**snicker **_That's right! Run you coward! I RULE ALL! _**throws head back laughing maniacly into the sky**_

Rin: _**comes back with the dirty justice sword II**_ AHHHHHHH! TAKE THAT!

Rysha: ACK! _**flies into the air **_Okay, now that's just wrong.

Rin: But it keeps you from hurting me! ...and if I'm busy with you, Zechs can't possibly have a reason to beat me up for tormenting Wuffers!

Rysha: In the name of Wufei, Sexy Zechsy and Trieze, I shall smite thee evil sadistic wench. _**throws an energy bolt at Rin and watches the dirty justic sword II burst into a pile of ashes **_Ah hah! I have defeated you. _**Yells off to the corner **_HEY ZECHS! Where's my reward kiss? _**sees evil demonic purple eyes glaring at her **_Never mind... _**mutters **_evilcontrollingdemonmate.

Rin: _**sizzles**_ That was kind of tingly... anyways! _**scoops up the ashes and plans to reforge her beloved sword to make the dirty justice sword III - Revenge of the Anal Probes!**_ (...Ignore that last comment...)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Shego's black mustang pulled into the drive and both women got out of the car. The house basically looked the same as it always had, cold and abandoned. Kim gave Shego an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked, flicking a piece of dark hair over her shoulder.

"Would it _kill_ you to get a decorator?" Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Let me think about that…y-NO." Shego grinded her teeth together in frustration. "Which brings me to the first topic of discussion…" she trailed off as they stepped through the doorway.

"What are we going to do about your, ah-current situation?" Kim finished for her. Kim's eyes traced up Shego's legs until they disappeared into her shorts. Shego turned around to say something but flashed Kim a wicked grin upon noticing Kim blush at being caught.

"So why _are_ you wearing shorts anyway?" she finally asked, unable to bear it any longer.

"I was getting ready for bed," Shego grinned. "But if they're going to affect you like this then…perhaps I could get used to hot pants."

Kim muttered something about Shego being incorrigible and stomped off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ah, well- If you insist, Princess! I'd _love_ to go to bed with you!" she smirked at the red head who promptly slammed the door in her face. Shego laughed and opened the door, stepping into her bedroom. Kim was already cleaning up various things laying on the floor.

"Why do you always do that?" Shego inquired, curious.

"What?"

"Clean up after me."

Kim smirked. "Well somebody has to. Would it kill you to clean every now and then?"

"Actually I like to clean, I just do it to annoy you…" she sneered at Kim.

Frowning, Kim said, "Do you always have to do that? Be testy, I mean."

"It's a part of who I am, Kimmie." Seeing the red head begin to fume, she continued, "I don't always mean to, it just happens."

Kim sat down on the bed and nodded, refusing to look at Shego. The older girl sat down next to Kim and hesitantly intertwined their fingers together. The show of affection surprised Kim into looking at Shego.

"You know I care for you. And I'm saying it now so that you can be sure. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't lie…" Shego stated with a wry smile, her thumb caressing the back of Kim's hand as she spoke.

"Yes, and I know that, it's just…" Kim trailed off. Shego used her free hand to tilt Kim's face back up to look at her.

"So what's wrong then?"

"Well…" her eyes flicked to the floor and back again. "I just feel like we've been, you know, growing apart…"

Shego wasn't exactly sure what to say. First off, she wasn't good with these heart to heart conversations and…she just didn't know what to say. Kim sank lower into herself, taking Shego's silence as an affirmative. Shego moved closer, the warm line of their bodies touching and snaked an arm around Kim's waist. She leaned down and laid a small kiss on Kim's shoulder.

"We aren't," Shego answered finally, floundering for the right thing to say.

"But-" Kim looked up into Shego's emerald gaze. The sorrow she saw there wrenched Shego's heart. She shook her head forcefully cutting the red head off.

"It's not going to happen. We aren't drifting apart," Shego said firmly and tucked a piece of red hair behind Kim's ear. "What we have doesn't dissolve that simply. We have ties that will survive anything the world can throw at us. Besides," Shego grinned. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Kim smiled tentatively up at her and hugged the older woman. Shego hugged her tightly back, frowning slightly as she held Kim. When had Kim gotten this dependent upon her? How could she have not seen this earlier? She would have to do something to stop this behavior…

Kim stared up at the ceiling contemplatively. The corners of Shego's mouth turned upwards as she watched her lover. Kim had the cutest habit of biting on her bottom lip whenever she was in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, Shego moved to lay her hand on Kim's bare stomach to bring her back to reality, gently reminding her that she was still there. Green eyes turned to rest on Shego, drinking in her soft smile, the smooth slope of her cheekbones, the sharply cut jaw line…

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Shego murmured, her hand running circles around Kim's belly button and every so often feeling the cool touch of the dragon piercing she'd gotten a while ago. Shego reflected on how much Kim had gone through to make her happy.

"Us," Kim replied evenly.

Shego sighed exasperatedly. "Again?" She had done her best to convince Kim that she loved her. What more could she do? Well, if Kim couldn't understand the verbal statement…

Propping herself on an elbow, Shego leaned down to brush her lips against Kim's in a chaste kiss. She had only intended it to be an innocent kiss, but when Shego tried to pull back and Kim forcefully pressed her lips back to hers, her tongue slipping in to duel with the villain's, it grew into something more.

Shego gently brushed a fiery lock of hair from Kim's face and closed her eyes, angling her head to deepen the already avid kiss as Kim hungrily fed at her lips. Eventually Kim pulled away, needing to breathe. Panting, Kim searched Shego's face. The older girl stared back at her, calmly stroking her soft hair. The teen must have found what she was looking for because she leaned closer and kissed Shego again but softer this time. Shego broke the contact first to trail kisses down Kim's throat, igniting a low moan from the red head and her hands slid down between them to undo the button to Shego's shorts. Once she had enough room, Kim slipped a hand inside and brushed her fingers across her lips. Shego shuddered above her and sucked on Kim's neck harder than she meant to.

"Ooops…" Shego murmured and stroked her thumb over the red mark.

"Like you didn't mean to do that," Kim snorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Shego shrugged with a mischievous grin and ran her fingers through Kim's red locks. Kim turned her head and laid small kisses along her pale palm and fingers. Shego smirked. Apparently she'd gotten her point across. Kim trailed her tongue down Shego's palm and over her wrist, biting down lightly over her pulse. Shego's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. When she regained her composure, she opened her emerald eyes to see Kim seductively looking up at her.

"You just have to tease, don't you?" Shego asked, moving her face close to the teen's.

"Call it my…playful nature." Kim grinned and licked the older girl's lips. At Shego's pleasantly surprised expression, Kim chuckled. "That and I love you." She sighed pensively. "It really is amazing what love can do. It can stop wars, change humanity-"

"Turn teen heroes into lesbians…" Shego smirked, her eyes sparkling. Kim shoved the laughing villainess off her with a pout.

"I'm in the mood now," she remarked, straddling Shego's hips and leaned down to put their faces close together. "Don't ruin it…" Kim purred.

"Yes mistress," Shego teased. Before she could go on, Kim's soft lips on her own silenced her. Shego's tongue immediately delved into Kim's mouth, intertwining with the red head's own. Kim grabbed the bottom of Shego's shirt and slowly pulled it up. She tried to break the kiss long enough to pull off the offending garment but found Shego refused to let go. Smiling against her lips, Kim forcibly pushed her lover down on the bed and slipped the shirt off.

Shego pouted. "Why do you do such horrible things?"

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it up to you," Kim growled softly, brushing her teeth against the pale woman's collarbone. Shego groaned and buried her hands in Kim's hair as she kept her mouth close to Shego's skin, breathing a hot line down her chest. Luckily, Shego's black bra had a clasp in the front.

"I gotta thank the person who though up this wonderful idea…" Kim whispered as she deftly unhooked the clasp with her teeth, noting how Shego shivered when she felt Kim's teeth on her breast. By now Shego was breathing harder.

"What'd you say?" Shego asked, trying to concentrate.

"Nothing, love…" murmured Kim as she flicked her tongue over a nipple and blew coolly over it causing the bud to harden instantly and Shego to squirm. Kim moved up her body and pinned Shego's wrists above her head with one hand as she kissed and nipped down along the edge of her jaw, then met her lips in a fierce kiss. When the kiss broke, Kim tugged on Shego's bottom lip and slipped a knee between her legs.

"Don't tease me, Kimmie," Shego moaned and grinded her hips upward into Kim's. Green eyes closed as Kim's hips reflexively grinded back, causing them both to groan. Kim ran a hand over Shego's smooth side, stroking like she would a cat.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through," the teen replied huskily as her thumb spiraled down to flick over the raven haired woman's nipple and let her hand trail down her flat stomach, barely, tantalizingly brushing the soft skin. "This, is a promise…" Kim had to let go of her wrists in order to unzip Shego's shorts and Shego lifted her hips to assist her in sliding them off. She threw the piece of clothing over her shoulder, not bothering to look where it went and bent down to gently nip Shego's stomach. The older girl groaned loudly, making Kim look up at her. There was an intense fire behind those emerald eyes, so much like the fire she wielded that Kim had to grin. She was pleased that she could bring the unconquerable villainess to such a state with only a few touches. Bending down to resume her work, the teen used tongue, teeth and lips in a circle around Shego's bellybutton.

"Hey, Shego?" Kim asked, continuing to work on her.

"Mmnh," Shego panted in response. Kim slid down to rest between Shego's legs and rested her chin on her pale stomach. She grinned and her tongue darted out to dip into her navel.

"Why don't _you_ get your bellybutton pierced?"

"I d-don't show off-" she broke off to pant and gasp when Kim bit down on her stomach playfully. "-my stomach often enough to c-care…"

Kim crawled up her body and laid flush against her lover, pressing her hips into hers and placed her mouth a hairs' breadth away from Shego's.

"Are you saying I flaunt my stomach?" Kim inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" Shego retorted, arms wrapping around Kim to play at the waistband of her pants at the small of her back. "You know you're wearing too much, right?" Kim sighed in response and buried her face in Shego's neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Strip," Shego ordered. Kim pulled back to search Shego's face.

"Pardon?" she asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Strip." Kim was reminded of the first time she'd been in Shego's house when Shego had ordered her to strip because she was dripping water on her floor… She'd been so different back then and _never_ would have imagined that she would have her arch nemesis underneath her in nothing but a thong and commanding her to strip. Life had gone a little different than the teen hero expected…

"I-I can't," Kim said and blushed fiercely.

"Why?" Shego questioned, tugging lightly on the end of Kim's shirt. Shego noted that Kim had been wearing longer shirts for a while now. She briefly wondered if it was because of the new piercing.

"Because I…I can't!" Kim's face was now the shade of her hair. She could feel her face heating up and fought against it, but her treacherous body refused to obey.

"Fine. I'll take a rain check," Shego stated firmly.

"Deal," Kim agreed, glad for a way out of the situation.

Shego's emerald eyes glinted devilishly, Kim's only warning before Shego flipped her over and straddled her hips. She leaned down, placing an elbow on either side of Kim's head and studied her face intently.

Kim pouted cutely. "I thought I got to be on top this time!"

Shego chuckled and kissed her softly, but before long their fires fed and the kiss became something more urgent. Kim's shirt was soon removed and thrown off the bed. Sliding down the teen's body, Shego went to work on the newly exposed skin by biting, kissing and licking Kim into a frenzy. Kim's body felt like it was on fire as she writhed on the bed, clutching at the sheets. Shego was purposefully teasing her, touching everywhere except where she needed to be touched. She ran her hands through Shego's thick hair and pulled her up until they were face to face.

"Damnit Shego, quit teasing!" Kim hissed. The top of Shego's thigh brushed up against the junction of Kim's legs, making the red head arch toward the touch.

"Do you want me to stop, Kimmie?" she purred, a grin on her face.

"…No." Kim growled in defeat.

"See? I _can _beat you," Shego whispered, her eyes practically glowing.

Kim looked outraged as she retorted, "Can no-". She was cut off abruptly by Shego's mouth on her own. Kim had been so distracted by Shego's comment that she never noticed her hand snaking its way down to unzip her pants and slip inside to brush against her lips and circle her clit.

"Ooomph-" Shego suddenly found Kim's arms behind her neck, effectively holding her in place. She did a kind of push up, but Kim just held on tighter. When al her other tricks had failed, Shego resorted to using brute strength, prying Kim's arms off. She ducked her head down and slid down Kim's body before she could latch on again. Trailing her tongue along the skin, setting a trail of fire along the younger girl's body, to stop at her waistband. Shego slid Kim's pants off with a little help from the red head.

Shego lay back down between Kim's legs, trailing her tongue from Kim's knee up the inside of her thigh. Kim squirmed and bit back a moan as the villain kissed and gently nipped her way up the other leg before she pinched either side of Kim's underwear and sent a green tendril of flame down her hand to burn through the thin material. That done, Shego just tugged at the panties and they came off.

"Shego!" Kim squeaked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at her lover. "We've really got to talk about you destroying my clothes like that!"

The villainess grinned wickedly before licking Kim in one long, slow lick, making the teen shudder violently and fall back on the bed.

"Do you _really_ want to talk about it now?" Shego purred seductively, rubbing her cheek against Kim's inner thigh.

"N-no, we can talk later…" Kim managed to say in between pants.

"Goodie," Shego said as she went to work. She slowly entered Kim a little before pulling her tongue out again. Kim made a discontented noise as Shego did it again. The third time the older girl tried it, Kim bucked her hips upward, pushing her tongue further in before Shego could pull back. Chuckling and holding the red head's hips down this time, she thrust her tongue all the way into her and circled it slowly while sliding it back out and flicked it over the teen's clit causing Kim to grab fistfuls of sheets, moaning Shego's name.

Shego's lips curled up in a satisfied smile and slightly dug her nails into Kim's hips, reminding her who was in control before ducking her head down to suck on her clit. Kim tried to buck her hips but was restrained from doing so by Shego's strong grip. The villain pushed her tongue in as far as it could reach and hummed, sending Kim to another level of pleasure. The thing that undid the red head was when Shego curled her tongue inside her and dragged it out slowly as she flicked her thumb over her clit. Kim arched her back and her knuckles turned white when she fisted the sheets between her fingers as she screamed Shego's name. The older girl didn't stop though; she replaced her tongue with her fingers and pumped them in and out, making Kim move her hips in a rhythm with Shego's hand. Small helpless noises spilled from Kim's mouth as felt herself building again. Shego circled Kim's clit with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking, gently grazing her tongue over the sensitive nub. Kim nearly screamed and buried her hands in the vixen's dark hair. Shego didn't waste a second and spread her fingers inside Kim causing her to go over the edge again. Even though Shego's near future seemed to be suffocation, the villain turned her head to the side and bit down on Kim's inner thigh. White flashed behind Kim's eyelids as she felt tendrils of pleasure race throughout her entire body before she fell limply back on the bed, exhausted. Shego gently tongued the tender bite mark and slid up the bed to lie next to Kim. The teen smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Shego and pressed her forehead to the hollow of the villain's throat, completely relaxed. The older girl hesitated before running her fingers through Kim's red hair, receiving a sleepy snuffle from her lover. She rested her chin on top of Kim's head as the younger girl intertwined their legs as she drifted off to sleep.

For Shego, sleep was the most elusive substance on the planet. Her thoughts tumbled over each other as she stared off into space. Finally she couldn't stand it and disentangled herself from Kim's warm body and stood up, stretching. Kim snuggled deeper into the covers, hands subconsciously reaching for where Shego had been. Smiling to herself, Shego headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. It wasn't long before she was done and came out toweling her long hair. She took a piece of hair between her fingers and gave it a disgusted look. _Long hair is such a pain to take care of_, she thought and flicked it over her shoulder. Pulling on a new pair of panties and some black jeans and a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped off, Shego decided to take a walk to cure her restlessness. On her way out the door, Kim made a mewling noise and curled up into a ball on the bed. Shego turned to watch her and studied her sleeping form intently, immortalizing this one instant of peacefulness on Kim's face where the teen didn't have a care in the world. The older girl moved back to the bed, leaning down to press her lips to Kim's forehead and brush her hair out of the way of her eyes.

"I'll be back, Princess," Shego murmured and straightened, heading for the door and disappeared through the threshold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters... but if Disney would get their asses in gear, then I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? -

**Warning: **Yaoi. Yuri.

Okay! Well, so much for my Norkie poll. I think only 3 people sent me an answer... Though thank you to those of you that did. I was beginning to wonder if anybody read what I wrote _**laughs**_ Oh, and no, I wasn't planning on taking Norkie out of the story at all. I just wanted to know how you felt about him to get a feel for how to write him in. _**grins**_ And thank you for the guilt trip Shi Rurouni and the mob & pasta threats from WannaBeRogue. _**bows **_I get the feeling Norkie will be stuck to my side for quite a while now ;)

Rin: Yay! I finally got to see So The Drama! Actually, it wasn't THAT good…. And really corny, but hey! I got to Shego in a dress! That's all I care about! ;)

Rysha: I hate the stupid people from Disney. _**Sulks**_

Rin: But SHEGO! In a dress! …. Okay, so I hate them too. It's not worth it….

Rysha: _**breaks into tears because of pepperonis and Rin**_

Rin: ew. Pepperoni juices. … Salami juice…. Juicies…whatever.

Rysha: _**sweatdrops **_Anyway… Rin and I will be writing a one shot and hopefully posting it within… 2 weeks! There, that should give us enough time.

Rin: … And Shego was straddling Kim! … and- er… I'm gonna shut up now for you nice people that haven't watched it yet…

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"Great-mph-food, Mrs. P!" Ron said enthusiastically between bites. Felix sat next to him, rolling his eyes every now and again because of something Ron had said and eating his pancakes, though admittedly slower than the blond boy next to him. Norkie sat across the table from the boys and was happily doing his best to render the table empty. He seemed oblivious to everything except the food in front of him. Mrs. Possible sat next to Norkie watching him eat intently. Her husband kept remarking on what a breakthrough for modern science Norkie was.

Finishing his last pancake off, Norkie never had to look up because Mrs. Possible was at his elbow filling his plate again. Mr. Possible raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honey, why don't you come sit down?" he asked her.

She shook her head, eyes never leaving Norkie. Mr. Possible frowned.

"We need to talk," he gritted out between clenched teeth and started to walk out. When he realized she wasn't behind him, he turned back to find his wife still sitting next to Norkie.

"Come on, honey…" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open in a small 'o'. Felix shook his head and continued eating. Ron got over his surprise soon enough and resumed consuming everything in sight.

Suddenly Norkie's head shot up. His silverware made a loud clash as it struck the plate. Ron gasped but still had food in his mouth causing him to start choking. Felix hit his back, his expression concerned. Norkie sprang up from his seat. He literally _sprang_. He moved like he had muscles in places he shouldn't. He shook his head once as if to be rid of something, and then ran out the door.

"Norkie!" Felix yelled after him. "Ron, we have to do something!"

Ron was already running for Kim's room. She had a spare communicator somewhere, he knew. He scrambled through her drawers as fast as he could. He paused when he came across something different and pulled out the strange item. Stretching between his fingers lay a little blank thong with a green dragon design on them. Ron blinked.

"Ah! Ew! Gross!" he yelled and threw them back into the drawer. Tentatively, he pursued looking for the communicator. There was clearly something wrong with the usually likable A.I., he…acted as if he were possessed by something. Ron knew what kind of power Norkie possessed. He though back to when the beam had hit Felix. His heart had stopped as he watched Felix collapse. He feared what the A.I. might do this time…

"Yes!" he yelled as his fingers closed around the cool surface of the communicator. Ron knew that if anyone could find Norkie and calm him down, it was Kim. He hit the button that connected him to Kim.

A loud, insistent beeping crashed through her dreams throwing Kim back into the arms of reality. She lifted her head up, poking it out of the blanket that was wrapped around her. Upon locating the source of the sound, her communicator, she burrowed back under the covers and pulled it out of her pocket. She glanced at her watch, well squinted was probably more like it. She had only been sleeping for two hours. Jesus.

"Wade, this had better be good…" Kim snarled, flicking the little device on.

"KP!" Ron nearly screamed at her. From his disheveled hair and wild eyes, Kim knew something was up immediately.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" she asked, suddenly alert and fearing the worst.

"Norkie's gone! He just ran off like a crazed…" Ron paused. "Monkey!" he yelled.

"Ron, calm down. You said Norkie ran off? Did he say anything?" Kim's brow furrowed.

"Nothing. We were eating breakfast and suddenly he just jumped up and ran out." Ron started calming down. Well, at least he'd stopped yelling anyway.

"Did you see which way he went?" Kim asked him hopefully.

"No…" Ron's shoulders slumped.

"All right. I'm coming home. I should be there soon." Kim pocketed the communicator and as much as she hated to do it, flung the warm covers off and got out of bed. She frowned when she saw that Shego was gone. Kim rested her hand on the side of the bed she usually slept on. It was cold to the touch, so she must have left a while ago. Kim started to worry immediately. It wasn't like Shego to just take off without telling her. Maybe she just went to take a walk, yeah, that fitted. Come to think of it…Kim's green gaze fell on the open bathroom door. Upon inspection, she saw that Shego had taken a shower, so she most likely went out for a short time and would be coming back soon. Kim smiled and scrawled out a note telling her what happened and pinned it to her pillow.

Kim's communicator beeped at her again. Kim rolled her eyes and got it out again.

"Ron-Oh, hey Wade," she smiled.

"Ron told me what happened. I've started scanning the area for any strange readings. Anything you'd like to add?" he inquired, occasionally tapping at his keyboard.

"I'm not sure…whatever the reason was, I'm betting it isn't good. Why would Norkie just leave like that?" Wade shrugged at her question. "Anyway, I need a ride."

"What happened to Shego?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think she went out for air…" Kim murmured. Something in her voice made Wade question further.

"Do you want me to run a scan for her too?" he asked, hands hovering over his keyboard.

"No. She'll be fine. I just worry too much," she shrugged.

"…All right. I'll send my car out for you."

"Thanks, Wade." She tucked her communicator away and glanced around the room. Upon seeing nothing of interest, she turned to leave the house. Kim exited Shego's bedroom and shook her head at the dust still around her. Since Shego was hardly ever home and only really used the kitchen and her bedroom, she didn't understand why she should have to clean the rest of the house. That would all end when she managed to get an apartment that the two of them would share. Kim blinked. She was getting way ahead of herself. Before she moved in with Shego, she had to tell her parents. A shudder ran through her body. That was _not_ going to be fun. But she had to tell them and soon. Her thoughts drifted off to what everyone else would think, particularly at school. Kim's eyes widened when she realized that tomorrow would be the first day of her senior year. She could feel a headache coming on from all the pressure. Outside at last, Kim sighed and sat down to wait for her ride.

"We have to DO something!" Ron yelled, stomping his feet as he paced. Felix still sat calmly in his chair at the breakfast table, his eyes following the blond boy. He hadn't said much, mostly just letting Ron rant and rave. He did, however, prevent Ron from running off to search.

"Ron," he said, attempting to break through his current rant.

"-I don't see _why_!"

"RON!" Felix yelled, finally gaining Ron's attention. "Come here."

Ron did as he was asked and found himself pulled into Felix's lap. Strong arms wrapped around him and Ron relaxed immediately.

"Norkie is a big boy who can take care of himself. If you would calm down long enough to realize that waiting for Kim is probably our best plan of action. She usually has a good plan." Felix murmured in Ron's ear. Ron slumped.

"Yeah, I know…" Ron mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned back into Felix more, found the brown haired boy's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Felix smiled at the gesture and laid a chaste kiss on the nape of Ron's neck, then rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder.

Which was how Kim found them when she walked into the kitchen. She blinked her green eyes, confused. She opened her mouth to say something then decided otherwise and shut it with an audible click. Kim shook her head and made her way over to the boys.

The moment Ron saw Kim, he floundered about practically leaping from Felix's lap. A pink tinge crept its way over his face. Ron's eyes flicked over to where Felix sat. He seemed completely at ease and calm as if nothing had happened. Ron briefly wished that he could do that.

Kim didn't ask so Ron gritted his teeth and didn't say a word. She and Felix began talking about what they were going to do while Ron's brown eyes again rested on Felix. Did Felix care if someone found out about them? Even if it was just Kim? Ron frowned. He didn't like thinking about keeping secrets from Kim. She was his best friend after all. They'd been friend since…since…preschool for crying out loud! Kim's voice floated to his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Ron!" Kim waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha-?" he blinked.

"We're going to go look for him."

Ron flopped bonelessly into a chair with a sigh. Their efforts had all been a waste. There wasn't one sign of Norkie in Middleton. Felix sprawled himself out on the couch with a sigh.

"Okay, so that got us nowhere," he stated out loud.

Kim merely grunted a response as she closed the door behind her. It was dark by now; they had searched for hours to no avail. Unsure of what to do next, she pulled out the communicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Well, I'm getting some kind of high pitched frequency. Something so high that not even dogs can hear it. I'm sure that's what caused your A.I. to go running off. The only problem is that I'm having trouble locating it." Something beeped on his computer. "Uh...I'll talk to you later Kim," he said hurriedly, but Kim saw his mom come in the room before he disconnected. She couldn't help but chuckle. Twelve year old super genius, but he was still stuck under his parent's thumb.

Kim heard a low murmur and noticed Ron and Felix talking to each other. She watched them closely, a suspicion in the back of her mind. Were they-? No, Ron would have told her by now if something was going on. Besides, this was Ron! He loved women! All his years of boasting and attempting to get dates. She shook her head and though of Shego. Deciding to call her, she went to the phone in the kitchen, leaving Ron and Felix alone.

She dialed Shego's cell number and waited. The phone rang and rang but Shego never picked up. Worry clouded Kim's mind as she left a message for Shego to call her. Kim bit her lip. She pulled out her communicator and Wade appeared again.

"Nothing's up yet, Kim," Wade said immediately.

"No, no. It's not that. I'm worried about Shego. She isn't answering her phone and..." Kim hesitated.

"Do you want me to trace her?"

Kim let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and nodded. "Please and thank you, Wade."

His fingers flew over his keyboard then he leaned back. "She's... in an alley in Lowerton."

Shego walked softly in the darkness, her slow footsteps not even making any noise as thoughts ran rampant inside her head. She had left Kim some time around noon to take a walk, thinking that would help clear her head. Shego continued to walk, refusing to stop until she worked out what was going on. What was she going to do with Kim? Shego had become as dependent on her as Kim was on Shego.

Growling in frustration, she kicked an empty can into an alley. Shego though about leaving Kim, moving to a different continent and attempt to pick up the shattered pieces of her life. As soon as that crossed her mind, she shook her head. She couldn't do it. Her heart squeezed painfully at the idea of never seeing Kim again.

Her eyes followed the empty can as it rolled into the shadows. She sighed, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw an oddly familiar shape in the dark alley in front of her. Shego's emerald gaze narrowed dangerously as she slipped into the shadows after the figure.

Shego's eyes strained in the darkness. She had wonderful night vision, but there wasn't even the slightest trace of light. Sending a silent curse up at the cloudy night sky, she pressed on.

Hearing a small noise up ahead, Shego froze. Her ears picked up a low curse as the person stumbled over a box and struggled to regain his feet. Shego knew that voice _all_ too well. But what the hell was he doing here? She crept up behind the figure.

He seemed to be hunched over from falling, so she moved closer. Shego's finely manicured hand descended on his shoulder, digging her nails into his shoulder eliciting a sharp yelp.

"Drakken..." she gritted out between clenched teeth and spun him around to face her.

Light flooded the alley, blinding. Sharp pains from the bright light made Shego freeze instantly like a deer in head lights. In the small amount of time it took her to regain her senses, Drakken's hands shot out and touched her temples. Shego felt her muscles relax and her face become expressionless as she slowly lost control of her body. _Shit_, she thought as Drakken began laughing evilly. _Not again..._

An insistent beeping made Kim look down at her pocket, breaking her out of her internal struggle.

"What's up, Wade?" she asked automatically. "Find anything on Norkie?"

"No, actually it was about Shego. I lost the signal," Wade answered apologetically.

"You WHAT!"

"Something's jamming the signal," he said defensively.

Kim paused to calm her breathing. "Okay, where was she when the signal cut?"

"In the alley I showed you."

"Good. I'm on my way." Kim flicked the communicator off and slipped it back into her cargo pants.

"Wait." Felix stood up and made his way over to Kim. "You're just going to leave? What about Norkie?"

"Norkie's a big boy. He can take care of himself for a little while," she said, turning to leave. Felix grabbed her arm forcefully.

"He needs our help!" Felix's blue eyes shined insistently. Kim bit her lip. She knew that, but Shego...

"We can handle it," Ron announced, standing up and took his place next to Felix. "We can find Norkie. Between the two of us, we'll be able to do it. You go find Shego and hurry back. Besides, until Wade deciphers the clues, we have nothing to do but sit and wait."

"That's true..." Felix admitted.

Kim flashed them a grateful smile and dashed out the door. Wade's car was waiting for her on the road. By now Kim had grown accustomed to being driven by Wade, but it still frustrated her. She was eighteen, she could drive herself! **(1)** Kim just sighed and accepted the inevitable. To do anything else would be to break the law and go against her own morals. The other problem with not driving herself was that she had nothing to keep her mind off her missing lover. It was her nature to worry. She was accustomed to being in control and knowing what was going on. Kim bit her lip and clasped her hands in her lap, trying her hardest to not fidget in her seat.

It only took them about a half an hour to reach Lowerton. Kim's green gaze surveyed the surrounding buildings, hoping beyond hope that she would catch a glimpse of Shego. Much to her dismay, the car slowed next to the alley with no trace of the black haired villainess.

Kim thanked Wade and stepped out of the car. Wade grinned and said he'd leave the car there until she was ready to go. A chill ran down Kim's spine as the cool air hit her skin. The only light in the area was directly above her, forming a yellow circle around her. The darkness lay outside the edge of the light ominously lurking, waiting for her to leave her sanctuary. The symbolism wasn't lost on her. Kim shrugged it off and strode confidently into the dark alley.

She pulled out a flashlight from her belt and inspected the ground looking for any clues of a scuffle. Foiled, Kim pressed on, half crawling so she wouldn't miss any signs of life.

Farther up the path Kim got her break. It appeared that a few storage boxes had been stacked next to the back door of a store and were now scattered. They looked as if someone had fallen or ran into the stack. Had it been Shego? Or was it someone else? Kim pulled out her specrometer sunglasses and pushed the button to activate them. Red filled her vision and she scanned the area. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest with glee when she found a small piece of fabric stuck on a splinter of one of the boxes.

"Wade," she said, flicking the communicator on. "I found something. See if you can tell who it's from."

"Sure thing," Wade replied as Kim placed the fabric on the small tray on the communicator. The tray slid back into the communicator and scanned the item. Wade began typing furiously at this keyboard. He nodded once and looked at Kim seriously.

"Drakken."

Kim's mouth dropped open. "But Drakken went missing almost a year ago! Why would he show up now! It makes no sense," she said, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. Her eyes flew open suddenly. "Wait! Does that mean..." Kim stared at Wade on the small screen. Wade sighed.

"...I don't know Kim. Turning back to villainy was always a possibility for Shego. We both knew it," he told her.

But he was wrong. Kim didn't now. She had never really thought of Shego going back to her old life. Kim had thought she was as happy as she was. Stupid and naive of Kim, but it was true. Why would Shego leave her? Kim felt a ball of ice growing in her stomach. She had been right. They had been growing apart. And Shego had told her everything was all right. She lied to her.

Kim thanked Wade and flicked the communicator off hurriedly, knowing the inevitable was approaching. Kim felt the wet trail as the tears began to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, feebly attempting to get herself under control.

"Why?" she whispered softly into the darkness, half hoping she would get an answer. Upon hearing nothing, she took a deep, steadying breath and headed back to the car.

---------------------------------------------

**1.)** Rin: Um… I just wanna say that I wrote this back during one of my driver's ed. Classes…. Frustration… argh…. But it's all good now :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**big dramatic sigh**_ No, I have not succeeded in my plans to kidnap Disney and make them do what I want... until then, no they're not mine... Wow, I feel like Drakken... _**sings**_ Yo listen up, here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue, like him, inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and hisself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen, to listen, to listen... I'm blue, da ba dee da do die, da ba dee da do die, da ba dee da do die, da ba dee da do die. _**dances**_ Okay, I'm done...

Rysha:… I want to see Shego sing that in Drakken's face…

**Warning: **Yes, this DOES contain yuri and yaoi. Yeah, imagine! A sweet little innocent girl like me writing about homosexual love! _**snorts **_Riiiiight ;)

Rysha: At least you've finally stopped pretending.

Okay, I wanted to apologize for taking so damn long. Honestly, this chapter is REALLY short, so... to make up for it, I'm posting the next chapter along with it. That's part of why it's late. The other half of my pathetic excuse is that I had prom to go to _**shoots a dirty look at Rysha **_cough motherfucker cough (Rysha: _**sighs) **_and I've also been sick. _**makes a face **_Allergies suck. But I _am _enjoying the warm weather... and the wonderful sunburn that goes with it. I can't BELIEVE I burned the first time the sun comes out. I _never _burn! Argh! I have sunburned boobs for crying out loud! Not fair! The Fates are having another cruel joke at my expense. Or maybe the Evil Demented Bunny... either way...

Also, I have no clue if there really is an SAA, I just pulled some lame thing out of my bum on that. Same for the scaneratramuron. Actually Rysha pulled that out of her butt, but... whatever ;) That WOULD explain why she's such a tight ass sometimes... _**grins **_Oh, and to answer WannaBeRogue's question of WHY I have to be so angsty and mean . ... _**laughs **_I have to have SOME drama, or else what's the point. I already went through the whole thing of getting Kim & Shego together, now... I gotta pick at it. As if I would really be mean enough to split them up though, I mean... I _can't_ get rid of the great Kigo-ness! So... I gotta do something else ;) Like add angst. Though if I get too angsty, tell me. I don't want this to be one of the horribly angsty things that you can't get through 'cause it's just too silly. I don't like those any more than the next person.

Rysha: NEVER ANY STORIES THAT HAVE ANGST DEALING WITH RAPE OR DEATH IS EXCEPTABLE! …………….OR WHERE THEY SERIOUSLY GET WITH OTHER PEOPLE……

Rin: O.O Okay….. so Kim's not allowed to go around banging people?

Rysha: Exactly, only Shego. Or hank…

Rin: . OMG, ewwwwwwwwwwwwww… Okay, well, um… _**sniff**_ My brain's been melted at the horrible thoughts…

Rysha:……in my defense it was Daku's fault………

Rin: Riiiiiiiight, suuuuuure, ooooooookay… I like stretching out my letters ;)

Rysha: That's not all you like stretching out.

Rin: _**smacks Rysha **_Um… I have nothing to say in my defense.

Rysha: _**rubs her head **_THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?

Rin: Because now I feel better.

Rysha: _**scowls**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 8**

Back at the Possible house, Ron lay next to Felix in the den on their little pull out bed. Felix had his legs intertwined with Ron's and the blond boy's head lay on Felix's soft chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Felix's breath ruffled Ron's hair lightly. Neither boy spoke, they simply lay in silence listening to the other's breathing.

After Kim had left, the night had become pretty dull. There wasn't much to do other than wait. And waiting was...well, boring. When Felix had suggested trying to get some shut eye, Ron had enthusiastically agreed after realizing that he'd get to snuggle up close to Felix's warm body.

Something had been nagging at Ron's mind. Feeling that their relationship was still rather fragile, he didn't want to push Felix away by asking questions, but... Why didn't he want anyone to know about them? Was Felix ashamed of him? Ron thought back to when Norkie made the comment that Ron and Felix smelled different and Felix had just brushed it off saying it wasn't important. Why? Did Ron do something wrong?

Ron looked up at the subject of his thoughts. Felix had his eyes closed and he looked completely relaxed. Ron studied the contours of his face silently wishing he had the courage to ask. Suddenly Ron was staring into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"What?" Felix murmured.

"It's nothing," Ron stated firmly, looking down at Felix's chest.

"No..." Felix lifted Ron's chin with a finger. "What's wrong?"

Staring into those blue eyes, Ron couldn't think of a good excuse _not_ to ask him. If they were going to continue this relationship, Ron felt that he had a right to know. He could feel his courage building as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-" Ron was cut off abruptly as the communicator piped up insistently. Grinding his teeth together, Ron hastily bit off a few choice words and snatched up the small device.

"Yeah Wade?" he growled. Wade blinked at him, obviously surprised.

"What's up with you, Ron?" the younger boy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ron replied shortly. "Do you have a reason for calling?"

Wade hesitated. "...Yeah. I have a lead on Norkie. Apparently what was being picked up on my computers was a frequency so high that even dogs don't respond. I did my research and found that only one device can make such a sound at that level. It's called a scaneratramuron. It was made by a Dr. William Sellers of the SAA," Wade informed him.

"What's a SAA?" Ron's brow drew together in a puzzled expression.

"Science Association of America." Felix poked his head over Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at the brown haired boy, putting their faces dangerously close together and Ron could feel his ears tinge pink.

"How did you know that?" Ron inquired of his friend.

"My mom's a big science wiz, remember? In fact, she might even know Dr. Sellers," Felix stated.

"It won't do any good. It was stolen three days ago from the lab. Apparently whoever did it knew their stuff. They blocked off all visuals from the cameras." At this new information from Wade, Ron's shoulder's slumped. "But..."

Ron perked back up.

"They forgot about the audio system. They may have blocked off the cameras, but I'm betting that it still has sound," Wade said, typing quickly. The screen turned black and you could hear the sound of footsteps.

"There! Now that the surveillance system is out of the way, the scaneratramuron is mine!" crowed a familiar accented voice.

"Dementor!" Ron exclaimed.

Wade appeared back on the screen. "Exactly."

"Well, let's go get him!" Ron started to head off, but he stopped when a hand descended on his shoulder.

"Ron." Felix's blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you so enthusiastic about finding this guy anyway?"

Ron's eyes flicked over Felix's face, over the smooth skin, slitted blue eyes, his tight lipped mouth. Also not going unnoticed were Felix's hands curled into fists by his sides. Ron gazed into Felix's eyes and found he couldn't read them. Unable to believe it, Ron felt his jaw go slack. Felix was... jealous!

Feeling laughter bubble up inside of him, Ron covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles. Felix felt his face go hot, then cold and for once in his life, the teen boy was at a loss for words.

"What?" Felix growled from between clenched teeth, turning away, and readied himself to stalk off to sulk. He stopped when he felt a warmth press into his back. Ron rested his cheek against Felix's shoulder, feeling the soft play of muscles in Felix's back as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed a small kiss on his shoulder and sighed into the soft material of the shirt.

"Look-" Ron paused to get his thoughts straight. "I care for you. You mean the world to me. I-I love you," he paused. He could feel Felix relaxing little by little so he pressed onwards. "Norkie's my friend, but you are so much more than that. I'm just not the kind of person to stand by and let my friends be hurt. If you...if you can't see that, then..." Ron trailed off, waiting for a response from the other boy.

Felix let out a heavy sigh. "Let's go get him," he said quietly and pulled away from Ron, refusing to look him in the eye. Ron grinned from ear to ear in triumph as he followed his lover out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still no success... any suggestions?

**Warning: **_**stares**_ Now do I REALLY have to go through this again... YES, this has YAOI and YURI. Get over it and read already! ;)

Yay! Next chapter! Longer chapter! I cut it off a little sharply at the end, but that was because I wanted to go back to writing about what Kim was getting into, so... that's where I left off with Felix & Ron. I _like _this chapter. Kim's mom finds out about her and Shego finally. _**laughs**_ I REALLY wish my mom would take it that easily. I liked her dad's reaction the best. See? I'm writing it and I don't know any more than the readers do. Kinda scary, huh? Oh, and I do want to say that yes, my chapter's ARE shorter this time around, but I swear it (and I know this for a fact, so I can promise it) Seeking Redemption WILL be longer than Realizing Truths. So stick with me here, it'll be at least 150 pages where as Realizing Truths was only around 104. See? I'm good for something! Keep me around until I can finish, pwease?

Rysha: I only keep you around because you're a source of entertainment.

Rin: _**snorts**_ Don't I know it.

Rysha: That's right! My number one minion, whose only purpose in like is to make sure The Demon Goddess is never bored.

Rin: All shall bow before the Demon Goddess Rysha. All shall praise her perfection.

Rysha: EXACTLY! _**Throws her head back and cackles manically**_

Rin: …

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Kim willed tears to fall. Her entire world was crumbling around her, her heart broken. Pain washed through her body, waves upon waves of emotion crashed over her with no outlet. Her body had cried itself out and no more tears would come. She simply hurt inside, throbbed excruciatingly. She sat silently as Wade's car drove itself home.

By the time the car pulled into Kim's driveway, she felt numb and hollow inside. The world felt as if it was one big blur. Kim walked through the door and into her home. She didn't get as far as the kitchen before her mother noticed something was wrong.

"Kimmie, what's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"She's gone," Kim whispered, barely loud enough for her mother to pick up.

"Who is, sweetie?" Stroking her daughter's hair, Mrs. Possible looked into Kim's green sorrowful eyes.

Kim whispered something so soft that her mother could hear her.

"Who?" she had to ask again, leaning closer.

"...Shego."

Mrs. Possible steered Kim to a chair next to the kitchen table and made her sit down. Hearing the utter despair in her daughter's voice told her that this was serious and would probably take a while. She got up and made the two of them some tea. Glancing at Kim from the corner of her eye, her mother could see that Kim stared at her folded hands in her lap, as if afraid to look upon anything else. With the tea finally done, Mrs. Possible handed Kim a warm mug which she clung to like it was her last link to life.

"Now, tell me what happened to Shego," she said calmly sipping at her tea.

"She's gone. She left...me," Kim murmured, barely audible.

"Where did she go?" inquired Kim's mother, unperturbed.

Kim raised her gaze to look at her mom. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Well, what do you mean 'does it matter' ? Aren't you going after her?"

"I...no," Kim spoke finally, going back to staring at her hands.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because it was her decision. I-I didn't want her to stay if she wasn't happy." The cold emotion shining from Kim's deadened eyes chilled her mother. She tried to shake it off and decided on getting more tea.

"Well, she certainly seemed happy. The both of you practically glowed whenever you were together. And seeing as how you might as well have been attached at the hip..." Mrs. Possible stated as she got up to get her beverage. "You two really seemed to have a bond."

Kim smiled sadly. "I love her."

A loud crash was heard as Mrs. Possible's glass slipped from her nerveless fingers to shatter on the hard kitchen floor. She turned slowly, staring wide-eyed at her daughter. When...? Where...? HOW...? All of Kim's mother's thought processes came screeching to a halt. WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! Mrs. Possible prided herself on being a good mother, so HOW did she fail to see this? Usually she wasn't that bad at predicting her daughter, but this... this was unexpected to say in the least. After all her boy talk? After all the times her eyes sparkled when talking about that Josh boy? She falls for... _Shego?_

Dr. Possible thought back to when she had cornered Shego a couple days ago before she went to pick up Kimmie. Come to think of it... she _had_ been awfully jumpy around Kim's mother, well ever since her and Kim had become friends.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mrs. P. let out a slow breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She went back to sit next to Kim, taking her hands in her own.

"Kim..." her mother started. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Because it was Shego. And she's well, a girl and a villain and SHEGO..." Kim's voice cracked. "But it doesn't matter, does it? She's gone..."

Mrs. Possible swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, ignoring her feelings on the matter for the moment. What mattered now was her daughter.

"Why did she leave so abruptly?" Kim's mother asked her.

"I don't know. I had this...this feeling that there was something wrong, but when I confronted her about it..." Kim looked up sadly, her red hair obscuring her vision. "She said it was nothing. That everything was fine. But when I woke up, she was gone."

Her mother's mind froze. When she woke up? Did that mean... oh GOD... **(1)** Mrs. Possible shut her eyes trying to calm down. Now was NOT the time to lose it...

"Then how do you know that she left you? How do you know that something didn't happen to her? Shego doesn't strike me as the type to just get up and leave if something gets too hard. Despite the pretense she puts up, she's a good girl."

Kim thought of what Shego would say if she were here to hear that and couldn't help the small, bitter chuckle that escaped her lips. Needless to say, Mrs. Possible didn't like the sound of that chuckle.

"Kimmie, how do you know that Shego ran off?"

Kim raised her head to look in her mother's eyes. A look of uncertainty flashed in her green eyes.

"I-I don't," she said finally.

"Exactly." Her mother smiled. "From what I could tell, that woman would protect you until her last dying breath."

Kim looked at her mother sharply. "If she didn't leave me then..." A horrified expression came over her face. "Then I gave up on her when she needed me most." Jumping to her feet, Kim knocked over the chair she'd been sitting on. "I-I've got to go..." She paused long enough to hug her mother and murmur a thank you, then she ran out the door, communicator in hand.

Mrs. Possible's head sank into her hands as she let out a long, shuddering sigh.

"What's all the noise for? I could have sworn I just heard Kimmie-cub's voice..." Mr. Possible walked in reading a newspaper and sat down next to his wife.

"Kimmie... our little Kim... she..." she started.

Mr. P looked up from his paper and blinked at her. "Is Kim all right? She isn't hurt or anything?"

"No...no. She just admitted to having feelings for Shego..." Mrs. Possible gulped. Her husband sat unfazed.

"Well, she has been hanging around with her a lot lately." He shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

"No, _romantic_ feelings."

"Yeah, I know what you said."

"And... it doesn't bother you?"

"So long as it's not a boy..."

Mrs. Possible stared at her husband.

The continuous noise of the helicopter blades were slowly making Ron drift off to sleep. Let's face it, he was warm, comfortable, Rufus was tucked safely in his pocket and Felix was next to him. Life was good. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the pilot yelled over his shoulder, alerting them that they'd be landing soon.

Felix grinned at Ron's jumpiness. Noticing this, Ron blew him a nice raspberry, crossed his arms petulantly and looked out the opening next to him. Felix's grin grew and he chuckled. For this, Ron pointedly ignored him.

Wade had updated them on all the new information on Dementor. Apparently his new lair was in... Puerto Rico? Both boys had nearly face falled when they heard this. Out of all the places for a secret, evil lair, the mad man had chosen Puerto Rico! _Guess it's turning into a whole new breed of evil_, Ron thought as he shook his head sadly.

Without understanding how to use his new form and him unable to change his shape, Norkie was a prime target for Dementor. However, he must have known exactly what was needed to capture the hapless A.I... Regardless, the boys knew where Norkie was, hopped a ride and... so far, so good.

The helicopter landed without much of a fuss and Felix nearly kissed the ground thankfully. Ron chuckled, he used to be like that...however, ever since he had to sit next to the tweebs, who, _of course_, opened a valve sending the plane into a nose dive... **(2)** normal flights just don't have the same effect anymore.

Ron pulled out the communicator and Wade appeared.

"There's a signal coming from a spot about twenty feet to your left," Wade informed them, not even letting Ron ask. Looking around and finding nothing, Ron raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"There's nothing here," he stated.

Wade shrugged. "So it's underground then."

Ron stared at him.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you let me ask what the sitch is first?"

"Huh?"

"You always wait for Kim to say it, then go off on your explanation," Ron pointed out.

Wade blinked and stared at the blond boy incredulously. Ron didn't wait for an answer, he barreled right through.

"No respect! Nobody respects the Ronster!" Ron's voice got higher and higher until the communicator was snatched right out of his hands. Looking up, he saw Felix's smirking face. He held the communicator up as high as he could. Ron growled and leaped for the device, but failed. He glared at the laughing Felix before him.

"You know, I think I liked you more in the wheelchair..." Ron grumbled.

Felix stuck his tongue out at him. **(3)**

"Guys! Can we focus here?" Wade's voice piped up from the communicator. They turned their attention back to the young genius. "There should be a catch around you somewhere. Let's face it, he's got to have an entrance to his lair." Felix looked around them incredulously. There was only land rocks and a few palm trees scattered around them.

"There's nothing here!" he shrieked, spreading his arms wide to show the lack of landmarks.

Wade shrugged. "Don't look at me. For all I know, it could be a rock."

Ron looked about and noticed a large rock lying near his feet. He grinned and jumped with both feet together up and down on it. When he realized it was nothing but a normal, ordinary rock, he grew annoyed. He viciously dug his heels into the rock.

"You're supposed to be the trigger! I'm always the one to find it, though it's usually by accident..." Ron glared at the offending landmark. It was then that a soft, hissing sound reached his ears. The moment he heard it, his brown eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wa-ahhhhhh! SNAKE!" he screamed frantically and jumped through the air, attaching himself to a palm tree a few feet from the noise. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing the small serpent, he screeched in fear and dove back inside the safety of the pocket. Ron was currently trying his best to scramble up the branchless tree and failing badly. Instead of helping the blond boy, Felix was laughing so hard that he clutched at his sides with tears running down his face. **(4)**

Ron panicked when he felt the palm tree move. At first he thought he was falling but then he noticed that it was the tree moving, not him...so he froze until his nose nearly touched the ground.

Chuckling, Felix put a foot on Ron's hip and shoved him off the tree. Ron flopped over on his back, bewildered.

"Well you were right about something...you _did_ find out how to get us into Dementor's lair!" the brown haired boy laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

A hatch had opened upward from the ground revealing a flight of stairs leading downwards. Felix trotted down the stairs without waiting for Ron to pick himself up.

Ron grumbled and blew a nice raspberry in the direction Felix had gone. When he turned his head around he saw the snake slithering its way steadily towards him, its tongue flicking out to taste the air.

"AHHHH!" Felix, save me! I don't want to die a virgin!" he screamed, jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs.

Further along, Felix shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, yelling over his shoulder to Ron.

"But you _aren't _a virgin anymore, you dumbass!"

--------------------------------------------------

**1.)** Rin : Yup, Kimmie was havin' hot lesbian love! _**Grins**_

Rysha: Yeah… but if you ever admitted that to your mom she wouldn't act like that! You'd be dead!

Rin: True…

**2.) **Rin: In case you haven't seen it, it's in the Twin Factor episode... good ep., one of my favorites. Though I'll never forget Shego in that pink apron _**shudders**_ I will admit that Kim & Shego made the perfect fighting duo... can't imagine why ;)...

**3.) **Rin: I can't tell you how many times I've done that... _**glowers at Rysha**_ And it usually is for chocolate of some sort...

**4.) **Rin: _THAT_ is NOT cool! _**smacks Rysha **_I got that from when her sister tried to claw at me... and NO, Rysha didn't HELP. SHE LAUGHED HER ASS OFF AND LET ME DEFEND MYSELF AND MY VIRTUE! How cruel! _**sniff**_ Pity of any form is accepted...

Rysha: BUT OMG! _**Starts laughing again at the memories **_IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST HISORICAL, FUNNIEST MOMENTS OF MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Okay, first of all... DON'T KILL ME! ... and I don't own any KP characters.

**Warning:** ... And may I repeat... PLEASE DON'T KILL US! I usually use Rysha's computer to post my chapters online since I only get to use the computers at school but this summer a giant tragedy struck us... Rysha lost internet access for most of the summer! (Rysha: **THE WORLD IS SO CRUEL TO ME! WHY! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!** _**sniff**_ ) But now that school starts you know, she was finally able to fix all the crap wrong with her computer and it is now in working order. Oh yeah, boy x boy, girl x girl, get over it...

Rysha: WE HAVE NOT DIED! WE ARE BACK! PLEASE SPARE RIN'S PITIFUL LIFE AND MY GREATNESS!

Rin: _**sings**_ Back in black, I hit the sack, it's been too long, I'm glad to be back... _**pause**_ Wait a minute... _**smacks Rysha**_ I am not pitiful and you are not great! ... I am great! _**strikes a dramatic pose**_

Rysha: _**throws a water balloon at the back of Rin's head and watches her faceplant **_HA! What right does a minion have to say that to the almighty Demon Goddess Rysha! _**lightning flashes in the backround**_

Rin: _**pounces on Rysha's back **_I need a dental plan! I'm going on strike! Fangs are high maintenance, damn you!

Rysha: You know what! Fine! I'll hire new minions, BETTER minions. I'm sure I could require the services of Zuma, Saito, Daku and Kaze as long as I supply them with hentai and naughty drawings!

Rin: _**snickers**_ Services... _**sniffs as a big tear drops down my cheek**_ And I bet you'll give THEM dental plans... You're mean...

Rysha: As I just said I'm not giving ANYONE dental, it costs too much. Goddesses aren't made of money. Though if I wanted to I'm sure I could sell my drawings seeing as that they are in high demand.

Rin: _**puts a hand to my forehead dramatically**_ You just don't love me enough! I see how it is! _**jumps back on Rysha's back**_ Feel the lurve!

Rysha: _**throws Rin off her back and sailing into a wall **_It's about time you realized your place in life. Here I thought that you were going to live in that delusion for another year or two.

Rin: _**slides down the wall and collapses in a heap**_ Sadist! _**blows Rysha a raspberry **_And I LIKE my delusional world... I AM KING!

Rysha: I knew it. _**points finger accusingly**_ YOU'VE BEEN A MAN ALL ALONG! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT! _**flies off the set. Rin looks up to see a package fall on her head**_

Rin: OW! _**mutters and opens the package, muttering **_I figured you would've guessed from the bulge, but you're too oblivious in your Demonistic Delusion!

_**Inside the box is a letter stating that Rysha will have her next chapter posted later in Sept. after school starts and prays that her readers will still come back, Rin then looks back in the package and out of the packing peanuts jumps a... chibi Relena and attaches itself to Rin's face.**_

Rin: AHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER OFF! GET IT AWAY! GETITOFF GETITOFF! AND NOT LIKE THAT! ... CURSE YOU RYSHA! ... AND FUCK YOU! _**lights the little Relena on fire**_

P.S. Author's Note

Both Rin and I (Rysha) have both been noticing that the whole RonXFelix pairing has been gaining alot more fans lately. And I just want to say that I WAS ONE OF THE FIRST TO NOTICE IT! I GOT RIN TO SEE IT AS WELL. Not to mention the fact that I was also the one who got her hooked on Kigo and I contributed alot of ideas to this story. SO ALL CREDIT SHOULD GO TO ME! (Rin: _**big sigh **_Are you done gloating yet?) Fine _**sulks **_at least half the credit.

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

"I wondered about a lot of things in my life, but nothing has puzzled me more than this," Felix gritted out from between clenched teeth. His eyebrow twitched erratically. "How the hell did Kim put up with you all these years AND keep you both alive!" he hissed at Ron, who looked up at him and grinned.

"Just lucky, I gue-ESS!" Ron stumbled over a stair and came rolling down the rest of the way to land in a heap at Felix's feet.

Twitch, twitch.

"Whatever," he sighed and picked the blond boy up. "If you keep making noise, we're never even going to get close to Norkie."

Ron brushed his pants off. "Well, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

The boys crept around a corner silently. Felix did have to admit, it _was_ dark. Instead of an up and running lair, it appeared as if nobody was home.

"Do you think he moved to another lair somewhere else?" Ron asked, poking a large electronical invention nearly taking up the entire wall. Felix grabbed his hand before Ron could fiddle with the machine and most likely cause disaster.

"We'll never find out until we check out the entire place," Felix told him.

"Aw, if you wanted to hold hands, why didn't you just say so?" Ron fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Felix blinked, then stuck out his tongue at Ron, taking back his hand. When Felix turned his back to continue on, Ron spotted a door to the left. Without a second though, he moved toward it.

"Hey, I wonder what this is…" Ron gripped the handle and pulled.

"No!" Felix yelped. When nothing happened, he smacked the back of Ron's head. "What is wrong with you! It could have been a trap! Or what if Dementor was on the other side? You could have blown our cover!"

Ron grinned. "But I didn't."

Felix sighed exasperatedly and Ron used that time to slip into the room. It was a pretty standard room. A table sat off to the side, a big comfortable chair next to it with a book lying upside down on the table. Ron's curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the book and opened it. He tried to read it but found he couldn't make any sense of it. It was in English, but the characters seemed to have no logic. He sighed and put it back down sadly.

"It's a sad, depressing day in which I can't even read a comic book," he cried.

Felix's head appeared over his shoulder. "What?"

"This book makes no sense to me."

"Since when is that new?"

"Hey! It's a comic book, I can at least read comics! Or at least I used to…now I can't even do that!" I'm getting dumber!" Ron paused. "Oh no…"

"What now?" Felix picked up the book.

"Dementor's using a stupidity ray on us right now! That would explain the book and my clumsiness!" Ron chattered excitedly.

"No, that's just you."

Ron slumped. "Damn. Well I can wish. Hey… this must be _his_ room!" His eyes lit upon the bed across the room. Mouth hanging open, he sprinted to it and picked up something. He ran over to the unsuspecting Felix who was still reading the book and shoved it in his face. Felix's blue eyes flicked upwards and met something big and yellow. He shrieked and fell backwards, tripping over the chair and landing hard on his back.

"It's so cute!" Ron cried and hugged the yellow thing. Felix just stared. Ron was hugging a stuffed animal that looked like a yellow frog with green spots.

"Ron…" Felix blinked. "It's a stuffed animal. It's _Dementor's_ stuffed animal. And you're hugging it in the middle of his bedroom when we're supposed to be saving a recently captured artificial intelligence."

Ron pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. It wasn't as good as the Possible puppy dog pout, but it melted Felix on the spot.

"But it's cute," Ron repeated more forcefully.

Trying to regain his composure, Felix grumbled as he stood back up. "Things have gotten so weird since I moved to Middleton. My life used to be so normal…" he trailed off.

"Aww, admit it, you love it…" Ron breathed in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Focus on the mission," Felix ordered him, fighting the heat he felt crawling up his neck and the suddenly uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

Ron ignored the blushing boy, stuffed his newly acquired frog under his arm and started to walk out the door when he was suddenly hit over the head with something. Blinking at the fallen book, Ron looked at Felix as he passed him.

"Your book reads from right to left. It's a manga." Felix smirked and disappeared from view.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't you walk away from me, you smug bastard. Get your ass back here!" he yelled after his lover.

Felix didn't get far down the hallway before Ron caught up with him. Tapping his foot, Felix stared his options down. The hallway they were traveling down split three different ways. He finally sighed and turned to Ron.

He abruptly closed his mouth and changed his argument. "You are _not_ taking that thing with you."

Ron held up the frog and gazed at Felix with his big brown eyes. "But he'll be lonely!"

"Stuffed animals don't get lonely." Felix shook his head.

"But-"

"No."

Ron sniffed. "You don't love me anymore."

"Don't be silly."

A large tear spilled down Ron's cheek.**(1)**

Felix grumbled. "Whatever. Take the damn frog."

Ron grinned widely. "Like there was any doubt!" Felix gritted his teeth and turned back to the junction of the halls.

"We have to split up," he said finally.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" fretted the blond boy.

"It's our only option. We have to find that stupid A.I."

"It's not Norkie's fault everyone wants to possess him. Speaking of which, is it just me or is something going on between Mrs. P. and Norkie?"

Felix stared at him in horror. "That's just _wrong_!"

"I-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope."

"That's-"

"I don't care."

Ron slumped his shoulders in defeat and picked a passage to start down. Felix chose the one on the far side, shaking his head.

"Why did I sign up for this?" Felix asked no one in particular.

_Life can be so cruel…_ Norkie thought as he stared at the metal surface he was lying face down on, his nose a mere inch from the cool metal. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows the best he could with his wrists bound to the table. Norkie looked over his shoulder in annoyance.

"Will you get away from my ass?"

Dementor scooted back on his stool to blink at the young A.I.

"No." Dementor went back to work. "Could you hand me that miniscule travestial enhancer?"

Norkie snorted. "Yeah, I'll get right on it…" He tugged against the metal cuffs. No that he hadn't already, but it couldn't hurt to try again, right? It's not like he'd had anything else to do while the strange genius fiddled with his butt.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? It's obvious you like me the way I am." Norkie grinned, then muttered under his breath, "This gives a whole new meaning to keeping your eye on the prize."

Dementor sneered. "And you, my technologically advanced friend, have been hanging out with that traitorous sidekick of Drakken's. I've been around her long enough to recognize the sarcasm and that sharp tongue.

"Your point being…?"

"Aha! See, there you go again!" Dementor jumped up and pointed at Norkie dramatically.

Norkie blinked.

"I think you need to go take a pretty blue pill or something…"

"AHH! Just like her! Never knows when to shut her mouth!" the scientist screamed.

"No, she's just strong enough to take on anybody…" Norkie drawled. He grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what to do to piss off the professor. "…And she's smarter than anyone I know…"

"No, I am smarter! I am the scientific genius!" he screeched.

Norkie cocked his head to the side. "Except for maybe Kim…or is she smarter than Kim? No… no, but-" he was cut off by the nearly frothing Dementor.

"No! I am! I'm the villain!" he screamed, his voice nearly cracking in its height.

"Kim!"

"Me!"

"Shego!"

"Me!"

"Kim!"

"ME!"

"Wow, you really ARE as stupid as you look," Norkie stated calmly.

"_ARGH!_" Dementor hopped up and down, frustrated to no end. "You are… you are… infuriating!"

"…So let me go and we'll both be happy." Norkie grinned widely at him.

Dementor's eyes narrowed as he dug the tool in deeper into the gash and upon hearing a grinding sound, he stopped. Norkie glared at him, but didn't press his luck. After a few minutes went by with only the sound of tools on metal, Dementor spoke up.

"So how _did_ you manage to get four long slashes in such a sensitive spot?" he asked the A.I. curiously.

Norkie stared intently at the metal surface before him. Hearing no answer, the scientist tweaked a circuit and Norkie twitched uncontrollably, gritting his teeth to prevent any sound from escaping.

"All right, all right!" he snarled, eventually giving in. Dementor let up and sat back, waiting patiently. Norkie could see the triumphant gleam in his eyes though.

"I…They're Shego's claw marks…" he admitted quietly. There was a pause, then… Dementor cackled gleefully, tears forming in his eyes as he attempted to stay on his chair.

"It's not that funny…" Norkie glared daggers. "And it wasn't even my fault!" That was when Dementor really did fall off his stool. Staring down at the incapacitated genius, Norkie sulkily thought about the encounter.

_Norkie was curled up on a green couch in the Possible house absorbed in a good book. He almost matched the color of the couch, making him nearly invisible. Which was probably why the two women didn't notice him when they entered the room._

_Shego whispered something in Kim's ear, a mischievous sparkle in her emerald eyes and Kim blushed to her roots. The red head snorted, her face still flaming, but her pride refusing to acknowledge the fact. Kim stepped forward and snatched up a pillow, but when she moved forward, that mischievous spark that Norkie had seen in Shego's eyes set aflame. She reached down and lightly smacked the red head's ass, a grin spreading across the villainess's face._

_Kim's mouth dropped open in an 'o' and she whirled around to hit the other girl with the pillow. Shego easily threw up an arm to deflect the pillow onslaught. Kim seemed to know that she'd do that because she never hesitated when she pounced on the dark haired woman, sending the two of them to the floor. When Shego leaned up to kiss the teen hero, the fight was over._

_Norkie did, however, confront Shego about it later._

_"Shego…" Norkie stopped himself from tapping her shoulder, remembering that she didn't like to be touched. Shego looked up from the paper she'd been skimming._

_"What is it?" she inquired, hooking a leg over the chair arm. She set the paper down and gave him her full attention. He always appreciated that and had a sneaky suspicion that she knew it as well._

_"I think I've found myself at one of the inconsistent times of life that you told me about…" he blinked, but didn't continue. _

_"Are you planning on going on or are you volunteering to be my personal statue?" Shego smirked._

_"Well, you informed me on a previous occasion that striking someone physically is considered an offense."_

_"Yes… your point?" Shego's foot began to circle impatiently._

_"But yesterday you struck Kim… is that appropriate behavior?" Norkie asked, his eyes wide._

_"I nev-" she paused as her body tensed. When she relaxed, she went on. "I didn't hurt Kim yesterday."_

_"But you hit Kim's rear."_

_Realization dawned in Shego's green eyes. "Oh _that_. Wait…where were you?"_

_"On the couch," Norkie replied calmly._

_She sighed. "All this goody-goody crap must be making me soft. Yes, I did smack her ass. It was an affectionate gesture."_

_"Affectionate? Oh…" Norkie thought about it while Shego went back to her paper._

_The next day Norkie, Shego and Kim were over at Shego's place. Their mission: clean! _

_Shego had her long, black hair pulled into a braid and was wearing one of Kim's old shirts and a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. A purple bandana pulled back Kim's red hair, her shirt matched the bandana and a pair of tight jean shorts graced her hips. Norkie only had on a pair of baggy jeans that Felix had loaned him. The A.I. preferred the least amount of clothes that he could get by in._

_Norkie was busy moving furniture when he noticed Shego was bent over, straining to reach a rag that had fallen behind a small table. Norkie grinned, stopped what he was doing and moved to her side to assist._

_"Can I help?" he asked politely._

_"No. Go away, Norkie," Shego growled, stretching herself out as far as possible._

_Norkie shook his head in exasperation and gently smacked Shego's ass._

_Time seemed to freeze for a minute. Kim had dropped the box she'd been carrying, shocked at what she'd just witnessed. Shego skipped the shock and disbelief and moved right on to boiling anger. Flames danced in her emerald eyes as she slowly turned to stare at the confused A.I._

_While he didn't know what he did, Norkie did know what that look meant. He scrambled back, _knowing_ that he was going to die. Shego moved suddenly, faster than any normal human could see. Luckily, Norkie wasn't human and managed to dodge and run for his life. Shego was right on his heels slashing at him, her fists already engulfed in her trademark fire._

_Norkie squeaked and fled past a fallen Kim. Apparently the red head saw Shego's reaction and her knees had buckled from the force of her laughter._

_"Kim! Help me!" he screeched, circling the teen and making sure to keep her between Shego and himself. Though Kim was still red faced with tears streaming down her face, she made a valiant effort to stand and protect the hapless A.I._

_"S-Shego! Quit-" she paused between laughs. "that!"_

_Shego became tired of the little game and swiped Kim's legs out from under her, then proceeded to leap over her and pounce on Norkie. He made a sound surprisingly like a squawk and moved out of the way of her burning claws once more. _

_Spotting a window on the other side of the room, Norkie sprinted towards his last chance at life. He stumbled and nearly fell over the couch arm in his hasty exit and felt a sharp stabbing pain on his ass and knew Shego had gotten him. This only fueled his desperation more as he scrambled for that window. Not pausing to think, Norkie launched himself through the window, covering his head against the glass shards. When he hit the ground, he rolled and continued to keep running, fearing that Shego would come after him through the window._

Norkie came back to reality and shot Dementor a dirty look. The genius was wiping the tears from his eyes, still chuckling.

"It wasn't my fault!" he pouted. He rested his chin on his arm and tried tugging against the cuffs again. He sighed and stared at the far wall. He knew that the cuffs wouldn't break. They were a new invention of Dementor's. Not the handcuffs, but the metal itself. Dementor gloated about it earlier while Norkie tuned him out.

"You might as well just lay there, you're not going to get away," Dementor pointed out. "I made some adjustments since your last encounter with my metal. Now it can withstand anything you put it through."

Norkie blinked. "But I've never…" Then it clicked. "You were with all the villains when they all decided to go against both Kim and Shego." He grinned. "Dumb idea, by the way." His face turned somber as the wheels in his head turned. "You set up the trap. It was Monkey Fist as the bait, but YOU made the metal room." Norkie's jaw clenched. "You better pray to your inferior god that I can't break these restraints." Fury blazed in his green gaze as he lowered his head back down to his arm. He refused to move or talk to the man working on him. Norkie fumed in outrage for awhile. How dare he! How dare any of them? Kim and Shego had been content to leave the villains alone for the time being. In fact, they had been so caught up with each other that they didn't even seem to be aware of the outside world! But they couldn't just leave them alone, could they? Norkie opened his mouth but bit his tongue, preventing another outburst when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.**(2)**

He ran a scan for heat signatures and found he was right. They weren't alone. Norkie relaxed his body, making sure not to alert Dementor of the newcomer's presence.

The figure lurking in the shadows must have noticed Norkie watching because it paused and leaned forward into the light just enough for Norkie to make out Felix's face.

Norkie blinked in confusion. Felix was the _last_ person he expected to find attempting a rescue. He had been expecting Kim or even Shego, maybe Ron… but certainly not Felix. He scanned the room for Ron, but found no one else present. He felt the heat signatures of Dementor's guards in the next room, but no Ron. Huh. So what had driven Felix away from his friends and to try to save him?

Dementor finished working on Norkie and stood up, replacing his tools on the small table beside him.

"Now that I'm done repairing the damages, I suppose a thank you is in order…" Dementor smirked down at the A.I. Norkie grinned up at him mischievously, his eyes sparkling.

"Thanks!" he told the scientist as he closed his eyes and visualized his original form. Wires crawled upwards over his body until he wasn't visible anymore and his form began to shrink rapidly, releasing him from his bonds. When he shrunk to a little bigger than someone's fist, the wires became absorbed back into his body and he seemed to sprout fur. Finished with his transformation, he was back to his lovable, little green fur ball self. Two large green eyes peered upward at Dementor.

"Damn you, you demented fur ball!" Dementor screamed. "Get him!" he yelled at the henchmen who had entered the room at their employer's yelling. Norkie did his morphing act again now that he was free, but was interrupted by the guards reaching him sooner than expected. One of them grinned, thinking they had caught him unprotected. His eyes widened as wires shot from Norkie's rapidly forming body and wrapped around his neck and held him off the ground, slowly strangling him. More wires knocked two more off their feet. The two remaining men looked from Norkie to each other and fled. Norkie dropped the man he'd been holding up and his body solidified into its human shape. The man crawled away, coughing and sputtering.

"Damn perverted robots…" he choked out as Norkie blinked at him.

"What?"

"Go rape somebody on your own time!" the guard growled back.

"I didn't… rape you," Norkie paused to research the term.

"You're a tentacle rapist!" he nearly screamed.

Norkie obviously didn't understand.

"You're sick," Felix said coming out of the shadows, a disgusted look on his face.

"What is…tentacle rape?" Norkie asked the brown haired teen. Felix just shook his head.

"Wrong," he replied. Norkie looked more confused.

"Well now that your nice little chat is over…?" Dementor spoke up, standing up from behind the examiner table Norkie had vacated. "Do you mind if I take back what is mine?"

"Dementor, look around. You lost!" Felix exclaimed.

"Really now? DO you honestly think I have only a handful of men at my disposal?" Dementor scoffed. Felix and Norkie pressed their backs to each other as henchmen poured into the room from all the doors.

"Okay, perhaps I should have stayed where I was," Felix murmured under his breath. "Norkie," he addressed the A.I. "Can you take them?"

"I don't know," Norkie answered calmly. Felix looked at Norkie from the corner of his eye. He had to look up a little to meet Norkie's green gaze. The A.I. regarded him quietly, his body at ease.

"How the hell can you be so calm?" he hissed at him.

"Would it help if I panicked?" he asked.

"…No."

"Then why does it surprise you that I am not?"

Felix shook his head. "Nevermind."

All attention was turned to Dementor when he yelled, "Get-"

He was cut off abruptly when a loud wailing noise could be heard. Felix's brow furrowed. He recognized the sound but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Dementor cocked his head to the side, trying to zero in on where it was coming from. Even the henchmen were looking around to see what it was. The wail intensified by the second, coming closer. Felix glanced at the tall and _very_ naked, he noticed, Norkie beside him. He remained as impassive as ever. Not at all bothered by the odd noise.

There was a loud bang and a blue fell from the ceiling onto the hooded professor.

"Ow…" Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead, seemingly unaware of what he just landed on.

"What's wrong with YOU! Are you some kind of defected human being or something?" Dementor screamed at the blond boy.

"Huh?" Ron was completely oblivious. Felix hook his head in exasperation. The motion caught Ron's eye and he turned to focus on his friends.

"Hi guys!" He brightened, then frowned. "What are you guys doing here?" Dementor took his moment of distraction to throw Ron off of him. He scrambled to his feet and glared at the three men.

"They were just about to be captured," Dementor answered Ron.

Ron blinked. "Oh. by the way... where did you buy Zuma?"

"Who is Zuma?" Dementor inquired, confusion written all over his face.

"You know..." Ron reached behind him to unclip Zuma from his belt. He shoved the yellow and green stuffed frog in Dementor's face. "Zuma!"

Dementor paled and gaped. "How did you get that!" he snapped, grabbing for the frog that Ron held just out of reach. It looked rather comical having Dementor follow Ron around the room. "And his name is NOT Zuma! It's Theodore!" Dementor snatched at the stuffed animal.

"Zuma!" Ron yelled back stubbornly.

"Theodore!"

"Zuma!"

"Theodore!"

"Mine's easier to say!"

"So!"

"ENOUGH!" Felix screamed at the two of them. "Quit acting like three year olds!" Ron wilted under Felix's anger. While Ron's attention was captured, Dementor attempted to steal back his precious frog. A laser blast missed his face by an inch but took out a chunk of the concrete wall behind him. Dementor froze mid-grab. All eyes turned to Norkie.

The A.I. lowered his arm, the laser disappearing back into his arm. His green gaze rested on Ron, who clutched the frog to his chest.

"Ron," Norkie's voice rang out deep and calming into the silence. "Give me the frog."

Ron shook his head vehemently.

"Please Ron, give me Zuma. I'll give him back." Norkie held out a hand for the frog. Ron had his arms wrapped so tightly around the stuffed creature that Felix was glad the poor thing wasn't alive.

"Ron," Norkie said firmly, a hint of steel in his voice, a dangerous glint in his green eyes.

Ron sighed in defeat as he slowly handed Norkie the frog.

"Now," Norkie said loudly, turning his eyes to Dementor. "We will begin negotiations."

"What!" Dementor cried out in astonishment. "You think you can negotiate with me in _my_ own lair while the three of you are surrounded by _my _guards?"

Norkie didn't reply. He held up the stuffed animal in one hand as a laser appeared on his arm, pointing at the frog. He narrowed his eyes at Dementor.

"Like I said... We'll begin negotiations now." Norkie's voice went dangerously low.

"Okay, okay!" Dementor squeaked. The henchment around them snickered at the sight of their boss willing to do anything to get back a toy. When Dementor glared and threatened to take off half their pay, the men suddenly decided this was serious business.

"We're leaving," Norkie announced.

Dementor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And I get back Theodore once you leave?"

"Zuma!" Ron cried. "You said you'd give him back, Norkie!"

"We'll toss him-"

"You stay," Dementor cut the A.I. off. "I didn't go to all this trouble to watch you leave."

"Do you want the frog or not?" Norkie demanded.

Dementor straightened. "No. You stay." Norkie stared at him and saw the uncertainty in the scientist's eyes. He decided to call his bluff. The laser disappeared off his arm and the smaller on rose from his wrist. He turned to aim directly at Dementor.

"Well I have nothing to lose then, huh?" Norkie's eyes glittered like emeralds.

Dementor looked worried. "All right, all right! You all leave, but give me back Theodore!"

"Deal." Norkie backed up slowly, bumping into Felix and Ron, pushing them back.

"I can't believe our asses are being saved by a stuffed frog... You know I used to have a normal life before I met you guys?" Felix rambled as they backed slowly towards the exit.

"Yeah and if you never met Norkie then you'd still be in a wheelchair, so I wouldn't complain," Ron told him. Felix grumbled. "And besides, Drakken has a stuffed animal he sleeps with too."

Felix looked at him. "And how do you know this?"

Ron refused to look Felix in the eye. "I had a bad Christmas..."

"... I don't wanna know..."

As they neared the door, Norkie caught their eye, then flicked to the door before returning to them. Felix nodded, but Ron didn't even notice. They continued to back slowly. when they were almost there, Dementor stopped them.

"Now give me Theodore," he ordered. Norkie moved his arm back to toss the frog to Dementor, but instead he whirled around and sprinted for the exit. Felix hooked his arm through Ron's and ran after Norkie, dragging Ron behind him.

"WaaAAH!" Ron yelled as he stumbled. After one look over his shoulder to see the amount of henchmen pursuing them encouraged by the enraged Dementor, Ron leapt to his feet and moved at an astonishing speed.

The three of them sped down the hallway, but paused when Felix pointed down the way Ron and he had come. Norkie shook his head.

"I know a better way!" Norkie insisted.

"You're going to get us lost!" Felix shouted obstinately.

Dementor's henchemen steadily got closer as the two glared at each other. Finally Norkie simply turned and ran the opposite direction Felix had pointed. Ron shot past Felix and ran after the A.I. Felix grumbled but ran after Norkie and his lover.

He quickly caught up to them and nearly ran over Ron. Norkie had paused at a four way junction of halls and stood in the center, pondering their next move.

Felix was breathing a little heavy, unused to the physical exertion on his legs.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Ron asked the A.I.

"No," Norkie shot back defensively. "I'm thinking."

"Well, take all the time you need. It's not like we have a hundred men riding our asses ordered to probably kill us." Felix shrugged. "Of course not, because that would be crazy!"

Ron broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Felix blinked.

"You said we had men riding our asses!" Ron wiped tears from his eyes.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Get walking, blondie!" He pushed Ron forward gently.

Norkie turned to the two boys. "That reminds me... about you two..."

"Will you _please_ get us out of here first!" Felix yelled.

"Oh. Right. This way." Norkie took the left hall and jogged on without a word.

"Are w-we almost there?" Ron asked him, panting audibly from the distance they'd ran.

"And... here!" They turned a sharp corner and found themselves at a stairway. Ron fell to his knees and wailed as he gripped Felix's arm, nearly toppling the brown haired boy. Felix gazed upward, his blue eyes traveling up the steps. He knew they were underground, but he hadn't really thought about having to go back up to ground level.

"Felix!" Felix's attention snapped back to reality. He stared down at the blond teen clutching at his arm with a pathetic expression on his face.

"Carry me! Please Felix!" Ron whimpered up at him.

Felix snorted. "I will not! Just be glad that you don't have to carry me AND a wheelchair up those stairs," he pointed out. Not long ago, Felix wasn't sure if he could do a mission like this.

Ron gave up on Felix and crawled on his hands and knees towards the green haired A.I. He clawed at Norkie's leg, looking pitiful. Norkie just blinked his green eyes at Ron.

"Please carry me, Norkie! I'm not gonna make it!" Ron seemed oblivious to Norkie's nakedness and his particular position but Felix wasn't. Blue eyes narrowed as the scene in front of him continued.

Ron had abandoned Norkie's leg and latched onto his wrist. Norkie smoothly dragged the boy to his feet by lifting his arm. Ron seemed fascinated by the way his bicep had bulged under his weight.

"You know, I keep forgetting that you're stronger than everyone..." Ron murmured and poked Norkie's arm muscles.

"All right, that's enough." Felix grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from the A.I.

Norkie grinned. So _that_ was why Felix never really warmed up to him. He was jealous. Of...? Well, if his suspicions were right, then Ron and Felix were a 'couple.' The way he reasoned it, if Kim was with Shego, in other words, a girl with a girl... then there must be relationships between two guys, right? He'd have to ask Shego that later... if she'd calmed down by now...

His grin grew wider as Norkie began to transform again. Ron stared at him, still transfixed by the way the wires flowed over him. Felix tapped his foot impatiently waiting for him to finish.

When he was done, he promptly leaped up four stairs and turned back to look at his friends expectantly. He easily jumped another four steps.

"Oh that is just NOT fair!" Ron cried. A bullet whizzed by his head and hit the wall, concrete and dust flying.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and sped up the stairs, forgetting his earlier fatigue.

"Get back here, you thieves!" Dementor yelled, pocketing his weapon and running after them.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Felix panted, willing his legs to move faster.

Norkie trilled, and kept hopping up the steps. Ron froze.

"He talked!" Ron pointed a the green fuzzball in astonishment. He blinked down at the stuffed frog under his arm. Frasping it between his hands, Ron held it at eye level.

"Talk to me, Zuma!" he cried.

Felix grabbed his arm and dragged the blond boy further up the steps. "Norkie didn't talk, he make a noise! And stuffed animals don't even do that!" he growled.

They paused when a loud thump was heard behind them. Dementor was sprawled on the stairs, wheezing and panting.

"Give... me back...Theodore!" the scientist wheezed, a hand stretched out towards Ron, or rather, what Ron was holding.

"Just give him back the damn frog!" Felix rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Ron turned to him with tears in his eyes. "But Zuma and I have bonded!"

"He's not a part of our mission," Felix pointed out. "Do you really want Dementor to track you down over a stuffed animal?"

"You guys! Let's MOVE!" Norkie yelled as he sprinted past them, running in the opposite direction back down the stairs in his humanoid form.

"When did he change back?" Felix wondered out loud.

Ron looked to see what he was running from. "YAHH!" he screamed and took off in the direction Norkie had run. Felix glanced up the stairs, sighed and ran after the other two. Guards in red uniforms were pouring down the stairs in an attempt to cut off their escape. Felix's legs were really beginning to ache.

"Guys," he said when he caught up to them. "We rally have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer my legs will hold."

"Same here," Ron gasped for air. "You'd think after how many years of running away from bad guys, I'd be used to this..."

"We'll have to go straight up to the city instead of my original plan," Norkie muttered.

"Does this new idea have any more stairs? Quite frankly, I'm ready to let the guards catch me this time," Ron complained.

They didn't have to run very long because soon they came to an elevator. Norkie calmly pushed the button and waited. The boys stared at the A.I. incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell us there was an elevator?" Ron shrieked, leaning heavily on Norkie. Felix's pride was more insistent than the stabbing pain in his legs, so he leaned against the wall instead of hanging on the ever lively A.I.

Norkie shrugged as the doors slid open and they all piled in the elevator. "You never asked."

Felix glared at him. "You're a sadist, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" he blinked and brushed green hair out of his eyes.

"Why didn't you use the elevator before now?" Felix yelled, his frustration level increasing.

"Because it'd be easier for a ship to pick us up if we were outside the city," Norkie explained.

"What ship!" Felix threw his hands up and spun around. "Unless Wade can pull something out of his computer-loving butt, then we're stuck here on our own!"

"But what about Shego's ship?"

"Wait a minute... Shego has a ship? When did she get that?" Felix blinked, brought back from his anger at this new information.

"A couple of months ago," Norkie replied smugly.

At the smug look on the taller man's face, Felix felt his anger warming again. "It doesn't make a difference because she's not here to send it to us, is she?"

"She doesn't have to be. I'll send her a message when we get up to ground level," the A.I. stated matter of factly.

"It won't work, Shego's gone," Felix sighed.

"What?"

"She went missing. That's why Kim isn't here; she went after Shego," Felix said softly.

"But... why would she want to leave?" Norkie blinked at him with big round eyes, a bewildered quality in his expression. Felix had to push down a surge of sympathy for the A.I. Norkie may have a computer for a brain, be stronger, faster... but he isn't perfect, Felix realized. He may be to pof the line technology, but he doesn't have the experience of what a human goes through. In some respects, he's the perfect man, but he could change to the mentality of a five year old in mere seconds. A five year old in an indestructible, powerful body. Felix winced. That could be a _very_ dangerous combination.

"Look," Felix started with a sigh. "Do you trust Kim?"

"Of course. I don't trust anyone more. Except Shego... No, Shego likes to cause mischief and I wouldn't put it above her to stir up trouble, even with me. But not Kim, she's too honest-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Then trust her to work it out and find Shego." Felix rubbed his temples, fighting off a headache.

"Of course, if anyone could do it, it's Kim... But she IS only a teenager trying to track down the greatest supervillain on the planet."

"Norkie?"

"Yes?"

"Quit thinking so hard."

"Of course."

The doors slid open revealing darkness. Felix froze. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. he could hear Ron stumbling around, bumping into things.

"Norkie?" Felix breathed.

"Hold on," he murmured back and Felix felt him move. Light flooded into the room, blinding Felix and Ron. From the boxes, rolled up rugs and other various things stacked on either side of the room and in front of them, they appeared to be in a warehouse. Wordlessly, Norkie led the way through the maze of boxes to the door on the other side. Before the Ai.I could open the door, he felt a hand rest over his ribs and another on his arm. He glanced over at Ron sideways.

"He's not hitting on you, relax!" Felix told him with an exasperated sigh.

Ron blinked at the two of them. "I wasn't-"

"We know," Felix answered. Norkie still hadn't moved since Ron touched him. The blond boy shrugged and continued touching all over Norkie's torso.

"Life is just not fair..." he groaned.

"What?" Norkie grinned at him, already guessing at where this was headed.

"You don't sweat, do you?" Ron asked him, shoulders slumped. Felix just shook his head.

"Nope!" Norkie said happily, his grin getting wider.

"Do you at least get tired?" Felix inquired.

"Well, my systems CAN overheat, but the amount of exertion that I'd have to go through-"

"Just, just... open the door," Felix ordered in a feeble attempt to stop the ramblings of the A.I.

Norkie did as he was told and pushed the door outward. Light shone down from high above and the first thing the trio noticed was the heat. it pressed around them at all angles like being wrapped in a blanket.

"Eww..." Ron made a disgusted face and pawed at the air. "Sticky."

"Aw, and here I figured you'd like that," Felix drawled with a grin, pushing Ron outside gently. Ron recovered from the soft shove quickly and tried to look suave and cool, buffing his nails on his shirt.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been in a sticky situation bef-oomph!" he was cut off abruptly when he tripped over his own feet and landed face down in the dirt.

"You're so smooth when you want to be, do you know that?" Felix chuckled and helped Ron out of his sprawl.

Norkie blinked at them. "What-"

"Don't ask," they said in unison, waving him off.

"In that case, should we perhaps find a place to stay until we devise a plan?" Norkie questioned.

"Yes! And the Ron-man can get some lovin' from some mexican girls!" Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. he wilted when he felt a hard gaze intently drilling its way through him. Ron slowly looked sideways, and met Felix's blue eyes. "I-uh, erm... Ow!" he yelled as Felix smacked the back of his head. "It's a force of habit!"

"Are we not in Puerto Rico?" Norkie blinked in confusion.

"Yes, we are, Norkie. Ron just doesn't have a clue that Puerto Rico is different from Mexico," Felix pointed out to the A.I.

"Well, everyone speaks spanish, what's the difference?" Ron squeaked, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, Norkie?" Felix said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Yes?"

"We need to get you some clothes."

"Yeah," Norkie nodded, looking down at his body. "Why don't I just change back?"

Felix blinked and nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, Felix's wrist sprouted a green furball and they walked out onto the main road.

Stands of food, clothing and other accessories were placed on either side of the dirt road in front of a few buildings. There were a lot of people walking to their various destinations. Ron, being a pale blond boy, stood out like a sore thumb amongst the native hispanics. Tourists were easily spotted, though there weren't as man y out as expected. The fiery sun and humid summer weather had pushed them to stay inside their rooms with their fans.

"Just a thought... does anyone know how to speak spanish? Or have any money for that matter?" Felix thought out loud.

"Sure I do," Ron said, scanning the crowd.

"Really?" Felix skeptically asked, staring at the blond boy. Ron grinned and winked at a passing woman.

"Hola senorita!" he remarked, slicking back his hair.

"Is that the extent of your spanish abilities?"

"Yup."

Felix slapped his forehead. "Great..." he looked down at the furry Norkie. "Come on All Knowing Great One, please tell me you have a spanish dictionary locked away somewhere in that brain..."

Norkie's eyes narrowed, but he finally nodded.

"Okay, so our first order of business is getting Norkie some clothes so he can translate," Felix announced as he looked for the nearest clothing stand. He paused when Norkie jumped off his wrist and landed on the ground to stare at Ron intently.

"What?"

The little A.I. leaped onto Ron's pants and disappeared into his pocket. A second later a green fuzzy meteor shot from Ron's pocket and hit a wall nearby. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket, chittering madly.

"Wow, sorry buddy, I'm sure he didn't mean to invade your pocket," Ron said and put Rufus back. when he pulled his hand back out, it brushed against something cool. Ron grabbed it and took it out. The communicator's black screen stared back at him.

"You killed it, Ron," Felix said dryly, looked at the scuffed up object.

"No I didn't, it still works," Ron replied stubbornly. Then it dawned on him. "Ohh, _that's_ what Norkie was trying to tell us! Oh no, Norkie!" Ron wailed and knelt down next to the tiny A.I. laying on the ground. "Nooooo! He was such a lovably little A.I.!" he cried picking the ball of green fur up. He promptly dropped it, clutching at his hand.

"He bit me! I don't believe it, he _bit_ me!" shrieked Ron. Norkie stood back up on his stubby little feet and he glared, his eyes burning like Shego's trademark, at Ron.

"I take back anything nice I've ever said about you," Ron sniffed. Felix grabbed his hand and kissed his bitten finger.

"You're fine, Ron. Norkie..." He held out his arm for Norkie to hop on. "Let's go because I want to get out of this god forsaken heat!"

------------------------------------------------------------

**1.)** Rysha: This is one of the best methods around to getting what you want. And it's so affective. The next best method of course though is blackmail!

Rin: _**smirks **_Yeah, it IS a good method, huh? O.o And you wouldn't know ANYTHING about blackmail, would you?

**2.)** Rysha: Just to make things clear incase some got the wrong idea. Norkie loves both Kim and Shego but it's a family love. He is like a son to them. No three ways cuz it is sick and wrong.

Rin: Um, yeah, what she said.

**Author Note ****2**

Basically I wanted to explain the whole Zuma-frog thing. Zuma is a friend of ours, and Rysha told her sister once that he used a yellow and green spotted frog as a makeout toy... and she believed it... O.O Wow. Anyway, I _had_ to put it in here. My little inside joke. Hah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I'm working on an infiltration of Disney… gimme time, KP characters will be MINE! _**Coughs**_ Uh…. But not yet….

**Warning**: If you haven't figured out the drill by now, you're a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being. And that's being nice. … Yaoi. Yuri. Nothing too lemony. Unfortunately.

Rin: Booyah, I'm back! Mwahahaha! Er… yeah, anyway! I just wanted to thank you all for putting up with me in the past months (been having a really bad time). But I'm in a writing mood, so chapters should start rolling in sooner. I apologize for the delay.

Seeing as how I'm in a writing mood, I want to ask you all for some honest criticism. I want _somebody_ to tell me something wrong with this fic! Kill it, rip it apart (so long as you have grounds for doing so) and give me some feedback. You can either email me at wres1223fg access-k12 . org (for the stupid people – take out the spaces -.-) or you can most likely get a hold of me on the KP Slash Haven forums. Either way, if you want the fic to get better, ya'll gotta talk to me. So, moving on!

Rysha: I am suffering here! I have gotten no new material to read for this story for months!

Rin: _**beats Rysha over the head**_ You get to read it before everyone else, so don't complain!

Rysha: I doesn't matter if I HAVE nothing to read!

Rin: Read other stuff!

Rysha: Fine! _**Leaves Rin alone to visit other stories**_

Rin:On to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"Argh!" Drakken threw his fists up in frustration and then whirled around to point at his defiant foe. "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

"Actually, yeah. I am." Kim flashed a feral grin that was more of a baring of teeth than a happy gesture. She tried to leap out of the chair to attack the blue scientist but was thwarted by the heavy ropes holding her down.

"Ahh!" he growled and began to pace. "Shego!"

Shego appeared beside Drakken immediately, without question.

"Yes, Doctor Drakken?"

Kim inwardly shuddered. She knew Shego was in there, aware of everything but powerless to stop it. The thing Shego hated more than anything was when someone curbed her freedom. That was why she'd moved from place to place, never really settling in one spot since that fateful day when she'd left Team Go.

"Do something!" Drakken screamed and grinned maliciously at the captured teen. Kim saw Shego's fist shoot out in a blur and connect with the side of Drakken's face. Drakken dropped to his knees, clutching his cheek. Small whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Why did you do that? You obey my every order!" he screeched and jumped back to his feet.

"But I did, Dr. Drakken. Did you not tell me to do something?" Shego replied in a happy tone. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from laughing but she couldn't stop the smile that crept over her face. Leave it to Shego to find a loophole in mind control.

"Well, don't hurt me, hurt Kim Possible!" he roared at her. Shego calmly walked to the restrained red head. Kim fought the urge to cringe. if anyone knew the best way to hurt her, it was Shego. Shego knew her better than anyone else by now. Kim closed her eyes and tensed, waiting for the blow. Instead of hitting her, Shego pinched the soft skin of her arm.

"Ow!" Kim's eyes flew open and she incredulously looked at the villainess before glancing over at Drakken to see his reaction. His mouth drooped and his eyebrow twitched.

"What was that?" he asked, annoyance written all over his face.

"What was what, Doctor Drakken?"

"Why did you pinch her?"

"You told me to hurt her."

Drakken banged his head repeatedly on the desk. "Why is it that you're just as frustrating WITH the mind control?"

"It must be my sparkling personality, Dr. Drakken," she answered perkily.

"That was a rhetorical question, Shego..."

While Drakken was distracted by his mounting frustration from Shego, Kim was busily trying to find a way out of her bonds. If she could twist her hand a little more, maybe she'd be able to pull her wrists through the loops. Shego had given her just enough room to wiggle free. After all, Drakken had ordered her to tie her down, he never said to tie her tight. She concentrated on wiggling her hand free.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Drakken yelled, using his hands to signal the end of the conversation. "Shego, just go do some- er, um…ahem…" he shot a nervous look at the raven haired woman before remembering what had happened moments ago. He quickly modified what he was going to say. "Go fix my newest doomsday device, Shego."

Instead of answering, Shego turned to walk over to the ray Kim had jumped off of earlier. It appeared to Kim that Shego was trying to fight with herself. Technically the chip demanded that she obey Drakken, and she was. But she was fighting to not do more than that by not smiling and saying 'Yes, Doctor Drakken!'

"Did you hear me, Shego?" Drakken drawled with a smirk, knowing he could still control her.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken!"

"Good."

Kim winced upon thinking what Shego was going to do once she got loose. Drakken had made it painfully easy for Kim to escape this time. Honestly it usually was anyway, but without Shego's scathing remarks telling him he was making it too easy… Kim stopped trying to get loose when she felt Drakken's gaze on her. She returned his look impassively, waiting for him to speak.

"So Kim Possible, how does it feel?"

"Well, not too bad actually. At least I'm sitting down." She shrugged, looking down at the chair she was tied to. "The seat's a little hard. I'd ask you to get me a pillow, but I realize I'm not going to be here that long."

"And why is that?" Drakken inquired, looking puzzled.

Kim sighed. "Because I always get away. And I always win too," she replied, grinning smugly.

"Up until now, perhaps. But now that I have Shego completely under my control-"

"Oh yeah, she's behaving really well," Kim laughed.

Drakken growled. "Why do you always have to be so mean? You don't even give me time to gloat!"

Kim shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Common courtesy!" he screeched and stomped his foot.

"When you've tried to kill me how many times?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"But I've never been able to even hurt you!" He hopped up and down, his frustration evident. "It's impossible!" Kim opened her mouth to reply, but Drakken cut her off. "Don't even say it!"

Kim grinned. "Anything's possible. You'll never defeat me because you don't know me well enough."

Drakken blinked. "Know… you… well enough." An evil grin spread across his blue face. "I will admit, Kimmie, I don't, but I do know someone who does… Shego!"

Shego pushed herself out from under the bottom of her project and strode over to where they were. She had a dark smudge on her left cheek, but otherwise she was the same as always.

"Are you done yet, Shego?" her former employer inquired.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken!"

Drakken blinked. "Did you just finish?"

"No, Doctor Drakken."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Trying to not be noticed."

Drakken's face drooped. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to not do nothing!"

"But I was doing something- trying not to be noticed!"

"All right, all right! Never mind! I'm ordering you to answer some questions!" Drakken thought about when he tried this right after he managed to chip the villainess. "Truthfully," he added.

Shego didn't respond, but Drakken considered it an affirmative answer. Kim could see the wheels turning in Shego's mind and that she was fighting against doing this. There was a hint of intelligence behind her eyes, just the smallest glimmer and then it was gone again. Kim doubted that even a woman as strong as Shego couldn't beat mind control.

Drakken walked over to a chair and sat down, watching his former sidekick intently.

"Okay, let's start this off simple. And well… make sure you're telling me the truth…" he started rambling off, but snapped back to attention. "What color is my skin?"

"The light shade of blue that doesn't really let you wear many colors. Blue, white, black…Depends on the shade."

The villain blinked. "I hadn't really thought of that." He glanced at Kim, who immediately froze. He broke into a wide grin.

"Tell me Shego… do you like Kim Possible?"

"Well duh."

Blinking, Drakken tried to make sense of this. "Why do you act like that's common knowledge?"

"Why else would I spend so much time with her if I didn't? Do I come off as masochistic to you?" Shego inquired sarcastically.

"Well, I… okay, so that was a stupid question! Enough fooling around! What is the best way to hurt Kim Possible?" Drakken stood up, an evil gleam in his eye.

"To get into her mind. Hurt her emotionally," Shego replied calmly.

Drakken paused. "Like… killing her family?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't that work?"

"Because if you threaten that which she loves, she won't hesitate to act."

Drakken scratched the back of his head and circled the villainess. "But eventually everyone falls. Nobody can take on too much. So why couldn't I use that idea to kill her?"

"Her confidence. Common logic tells us that eventually we will not be able to handle the world. She doesn't believe in that logic. Her confidence in her abilities allows her to do more than the average person."

"Ahh." Drakken tapped his fingers on the table next to him. "So if we shake that confidence…. How?"

"I already told you," Shego answered him.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

Drakken growled in frustration. "Remind me."

"Hurt her emotionally."

Drakken nearly screamed. "That doesn't help me! How can I do that when she doesn't even like me!" Fighting back the urge to hit his head on the desk, Drakken pondered on the matter before him.

Kim squirmed slightly. She almost had a hand free. If she could get one free, she could easily untie the rest of her restraints. She was trying her best to be discreet, but it was getting difficult.

The now pacing blue scientist stopped suddenly and his head shot up. "Shego!"

"Yes, Dr. Drakken?"

"Could you hurt Kim Possible?" he inquired, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I could step on her foot."

Drakken slapped his forehead. "WHY-" he paused, visible trying to control himself. "Let me rephrase… Could you crush Kim Possible emotionally?"

"Of course."

"Why is it so easy for you? You've only been her friend for a few months! You were her sworn enemy before that!" Drakken began waving his hands to prove his point.

"Because she likes me."

Drakken paused. "How much?"

"She l- … likes me a lot," Shego said quickly. Kim could tell Shego was dancing around something. But why would she be fighting to not tell him the common knowledge about their relationship? They hadn't exactly been hiding the face that they were together… The only thing she could surmise was that Drakken didn't know. But how could he NOT know? This thought made her wonder again what Shego had done to Drakken. The only way he could not know was if he was detained or not around to hear about it…

"Then crush her." Drakken rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"How?"

Drakken hung his head. "Why must you give me such headaches?"

"Because I enjoy it." A ghost of a smile played on Shego's lips.

Drakken narrowed his eyes. "Anyway! How would you go about hurting her?"

"I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I-" Shego's fists balled as she fought for control of her body. A small tremor ran through her body. Kim watched sadly as the villainess feebly fought for control. The teen knew Shego wouldn't stop and that she had to do something to halt her resistance.

"Because she loves me," Kim said quietly. Shego let out a rush of air and jumbled words, her body relaxing nearly sending her to her knees.

Drakken turned slowly to stare at the captured teenager. "You mean you're like sisters now?"

"No. I mean we're like girlfriends," Kim answered as she boldly stared Drakken down, daring him to comment. Drakken blinked.

"So you're best friends?"

Kim sighed. "No, we're lovers."

Drakken's face drooped. "You're kidding me."

"Nope." Kim grinned at his confused expression. Drakken turned to Shego.

"Shego, is this true?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied simply.

Drakken's shoulders slumped. "Since when did you become a lesbian?"

"I'm not," Shego told him.

"But… you just admitted to being Kim Possible's lover!" Drakken looked more confused than before.

"I am."

"How can you be Kim Possible's lover and not be a lesbian?" the blue scientist asked, his voice rising a bit.

"I'm bisexual."

Drakken slapped his forehead. "You're splitting hairs again, Shego." Drakken's eyes traveled over to Kim. "And I never expected this of you. You're too…" his face took on a look of disgust. "…good."

Kim shrugged. "Shego's very persuasive when she wants to be."

"Hm, well yes. I suppose that's true," Drakken agreed, then his eyes narrowed. "Wait… you left me for her!" he yelled at Shego.

"Yup. Though technically it's your own fault for thinking you could do your evil plans without me. You were the one who set up an ambush in the lair and sent a giant snake creation after Kim and I."

"Heh…well, actually we didn't send it after you. It just got away…" Drakken fiddled with his fingers. Then his head shot up and he glared at the villainess. "And you gave me to that pop-star wannabe as a GIFT! After I begged and pleaded!"

Kim blinked. "Wait a sec… Shego gave you to Junior! That's where you've been all this time?"

"Unfortunately…" Drakken shuddered. "Yes."

"Oh, that's just cruel…" Kim murmured.

"Funny though," Shego piped up. Drakken shot her a venomous glare.

"Shego, be silent!" The villain began pacing. "I can use this to my advantage…" Kim watched as he paced, too caught up with what he was thinking to pay attention to reality.

"Shego…" Kim whispered. Shego's head turned slightly to the side to let Kim know she was listening.

"I want you to say what he orders you to. I know it's the chip and I won't hold anything against you. You can't fight this like you usually do, you'll hurt yourself," Kim told her softly.

Shego didn't' move. Kim knew she'd heard her, but as for if she'd listen… She knew Shego would be stubborn up to her last breath.

Drakken stopped pacing and turned to grin evilly at the dark haired woman.

"Shego, what is the best thing you could do to crush Kim Possible's spirit?"

"Probably kill her family."

"No, I meant to her…"

Shego struggled to no avail. "Rape her."

"Ah." Drakken looked pleased with himself. "Shego! I want you to tell Kim Possible that you don't love her and you never did… while you rape her!" (cue dramatic music- dun, dun, daaa!) Drakken let out an evil laugh.

Kim blinked. Did he really just suggest that? Kim noticed Shego's eyebrow twitch before she began fighting against the pull of the mind chip. Her entire body tensed as she locked her muscles in an attempt to stay where she was. Even so, her body betrayed her and turned towards the captured red head. Kim pushed down an instinctive surge of fear and tried to think of a way to turn the situation. This would happen no matter what, but it would be worse if Shego fought it.

"What? Are you trying to tell me you don't want me anymore?" Kim said playfully to the villainess. Shego paused and blinked. Relax Shego, Kim pleaded with her eyes. She forced a shudder down as she looked into Shego's vacant green eyes. Kim's gaze was drawn to Shego's hand as it tightened into a fist. Apparently she wasn't going to listen.

Shego's hand slowly made its way towards Kim's face. Kim swallowed the knot growing in her throat as her green gloved hand bypassed her face to rest on the back of the chair. She ducked her head, moving her face closer to Kim'' to gently brush her lips against those of her lover. Then without warning, Shego roughly claimed Kim's lips, her tongue prying its way past her lips before Kim opened up for her. Shego delved inside, exploring every crevice. Kim tried to fight for dominance against the warm invader. It wasn't long before she succumbed and was swept away. She quit trying to think, she only reacted. Shego kissed her senseless, massaging the inside of her mouth. Kim tried to reciprocate, but found that she couldn't move her arms. She strained against the annoying bonds when Drakken's voice cut through her awareness.

"Shego! I told you to rape her, not make love!" he yelled. Shego's grip tightened on the chair and her fist erupted in green flame, shattering the wood that she'd been holding. Kim whimpered as Shego kissed her like she was going to steal her soul. The villainess pulled away from Kim's bruised and swollen lips and the teen hero noticed that sometime during their ordeal, Shego had crawled on top of Kim and straddled her lap.

"Good…" Drakken cackled evilly. "This is payback for sending me to that pop star wannabe… Do you know what he did to me?" Drakken shuddered. "Now tell her you don't love her, that you would like nothing more than to kill her and her entire family."

The lust in Kim's eyes faded quickly as her gaze sharpened and rested on the dark haired woman in front of her. She fought, but it was becoming more apparent that she couldn't win. Shego turned her vacant gaze from Drakken back to Kim and opened her mouth to repeat what he'd said.

"I don't lo—" She twitched and blinked rapidly. Her twitching became more violent as small noises fell from her mouth and she slowly slipped out of Kim's lap to land on her back on the floor.

"Shego!" Kim struggled against the ropes, finally managing to slip her hand free. She dug around in her pocket and found her little laser Wade had made her a few years ago. The laser made quick work of the ropes and soon Kim was free. She knelt down next to the convulsing villainess and attempted to hold her down. When Shego proved to be the stronger of the two, Kim hastily pulled out her communicator.

Wade appeared on the screen.

"Wade!" I need an emergency medical team here NOW!" Kim yelled as she lifted Shego's eyelids to prove that her eyes had rolled back in her head. She snapped her attention back to Wade when he began speaking again.

"All right, they're on their way. Are you…?" he trailed off, looking worried.

"No, I'm fine. It's Shego. She's having some kind of seizure, I'm not sure what happened.." she replied as she quickly pulled off her belt.

"Is she epileptic?" Wade asked. Kim paused trying to pry open the older woman's mouth for a second to give him an incredulous look.

"Alright, sorry, just asking!" he answered defensively.

Kim eventually succeeded in her task and was relieved to find that she hadn't swallowed her tongue. She put the belt between her teeth and slid behind her. Shego's erratic twitching made this difficult but she managed. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego from behind, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. While her concentration was captured, Shego's head flailed backwards, colliding with Kim's. The teen quickly buried her face in Shego's back, ignoring the exploding pain and the warm trickle of blood coming from her nose. She held her like that, trying to comfort her until help came.

It seemed like an eternity before Kim heard the hurried sounds of people coming towards her. The world seemed to slow down to a crawl. Kim wasn't even really sure where they'd come from, but they all pressed in on her from all sides as they made her release Shego from her death grip.

"Are you okay?" a hand descended on her arm and snapped her back to reality. She looked up at the man and shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who made the call. Shego's the only one hurt here," Kim responded, thinking darkly of what she'd do to Drakken. She looked around for the blue scientist, but couldn't see him anywhere. Kim didn't know exactly what happened to Shego, but she knew Drakken was indirectly at fault.

When they had Shego securely strapped down, they quickly took her out the door. Kim followed them and nobody questioned her. Luckily, the emergency team had gotten in, so they knew a way out. Kim figured Wade had helped them out a bit, but she didn't bother to ask. Her eyes never left Shego until they finally got outside.

Kim, two medical people and a guard climbed into the helicopter once Shego had been put in. They all strapped themselves in as the helicopter slowly rose into the air. Kim rested a hand near Shego's side but didn't touch the dark haired woman. She hated feeling helpless. She could do anything! So why couldn't she do anything for Shego now? Her eyes flicked upward to look at the two people checking Shego's vitals ever so often.

To the left was a short woman with close cropped brown hair and slightly wild eyes. Next to her was a pale, blond haired man who looked fresh out of college. He, too, looked like something was bothering him.

"What?" Kim asked. All eyes fell on her. Even the guard regarded her. Something was nagging at the back of Kim's mind.

The woman looked at the guard and her blond companion. When they showed no signs of answering, she looked back at Kim and leaned toward her.

"Everyone's saying that's Shego," she whispered, her eyes flicking to the villainess as if to assure herself that she couldn't hear her. Kim's gaze followed, but she looked away uncomfortably. Shego had stopped her convulsions, but was still twitching.

"So what if it is Shego?" Kim inquired, almost afraid of the answer. In her heart, she knew what this was about.

"She's wanted in almost every country! She's infamous! Do you know what they'll do to her when she wakes up?" the man answered before the woman could speak.

"What if she wakes up now?" Kim countered, anger spreading throughout her body. These people don't know Shego, they'll never understand what she had gone through for Kim. All they know is her reputation. And well, it was a formidable reputation, Kim admitted.

The two medics paled. "She wouldn't… we gave her some sedatives to calm her… she can't wake up!" the woman squeaked.

"She wouldn't hurt you," Kim told them quietly.

The guard snorted. Kim blinked, realizing that the guard wasn't there to help or protect them, or rather, Shego. Was Shego so dangerous that se needed to be placed under guard even when incapacitated? Yes. A year ago, Kim never would have hesitated. Now… she knew Shego was dangerous, but she also knew she had her own code. But these people didn't know that.

The pilot yelled something back to them and began to land the helicopter. As soon as they hit the ground, people in medical coats swarmed over them and rushed Shego through the door and out of Kim's sight. Kim followed them at a slower pace, her mind racing far ahead of her feet.

She was stopped the moment she got through the doors by a heavy set, no-nonsense woman. Her steel gray hair was pulled back into a bun, and that, combined with the ice blue eyes peering over her glasses at Kim made her look very formidable.

"You are the one that was with her?" she said, getting right to the point.

Kim nodded, not willing to speak just yet.

"Well follow me, let's get you cleaned up. You're bleeding all over the place." The woman turned and strode confidently off to the elevator. Kim followed her without question.

Kim had actually forgotten about her nose until it was mentioned. She brought her hand up to her face and ran her fingers lightly over the bridge of her nose, wincing as pain flooded over her entire face. She brushed her fingers just above her upper lip and came away with blood on her fingertips. She really looked like a mess, but at the moment she just couldn't summon the energy to care. The nurse ahead of her turned right into a room that appeared to be full of supplies. After taking a few things off some shelves, she looked at Kim expectantly.

"Oh…" Kim moved out of the doorway and let her through. They walked farther down the hallway before eventually reaching a waiting room. The woman motioned for her to sit and she did so, wordlessly.

"So, what happened?" the nurse asked and sat beside her, gently wiping the blood off Kim's face.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Kim started. Pausing, she wondered how much of it she could tell this woman.

"Why not start by telling me what she was doing before it happened?" she suggested and gently touched Kim's nose making the teen jerk back in pain. "Sorry. It may be broken. You'll have to get some x-rays done. Do continue, please."

Kim flushed, thinking back to what Shego had been doing. "Uh, well… let me start out by saying she was under the control of a newly modified mind chip." She paused, waiting for the nurse to scoff. When she didn't, she continued. "She was given an order to do something, she resisted of course, but it didn't seem to matter. Then she was in the middle of saying something when she just started convulsing and fell to the floor."

"Hm…" she said, narrowing her eyes. "What was she saying?"

Kim flushed again. "Does it matter?"

"It might. From what I can tell, she had no problems completing her other tasks?" At Kim's affirmative nod, the nurse pressed on. "Then it must have been what she was saying. Though why she would have problems from trying to speak…" She shook her head. "So what was she saying?"

Kim stared down at her hands. "That she didn't love me."

"Huh. Well that doesn't make sense…"

Kim blinked. "You're not going to freak?"

The nurse chuckled. "Working in the emergency unit of a hospital, I've seen and heard some pretty weird things. Lesbianism hardly ranks high anymore."

Kim bit her lip and gave the woman a small smile. "So what didn't make sense?" she asked, getting back on topic.

"I was hoping that what she said would have been a trigger or something, but… I don't think I'm on the right track." The nurse stood up and winked at the red head. "For your sake, I'm hoping she was lying when she said it. You two look like you'd make a cute couple."

She stood up and followed the nurse once more. "Yeah, the man who had her under his control was trying to hurt me by making her lie—" Kim stopped abruptly. Lying! Shego could only tell the truth before Drakken got his hands on her. So what if she still couldn't lie when Drakken ordered her to? Her body couldn't take the pressure from both and collapsed…But that still leaves the question of what happened to make Shego unable to lie in the first place. Kim growled in frustration and noticed that the nurse was watching her.

"Sorry, lead on. I was just thinking. Um, where are we going anyway?" Kim inquired as they started walking again.

"You'll need x-rays for that nose. If it's out of place, we'll have to correct it," she replied. Kim got a picture of Bonnie seeing her with a crooked nose. She shuddered.

"Wait, don't you need medical insurance or something?" Kim hurried to catch up with the older woman.

"Dear, your mother is a brain surgeon. She comes by every now and again to help with a tricky surgery. I do have to say, you look a lot like her."

"Oh… I didn't know she came out this far," Kim answered. "But what about Shego?"

"Oh, so the young lady is the infamous Shego, hm? Well that's going to cause a few problems I imagine… Gee, girl, you really know how to pick them, don't you?

Kim blushed to her roots. "But what about Shego's insurance?" she said, trying to use her hair to cover her face.

"I really don't know. Since she's being observed now, I'm going to assure that there's nothing wrong. I could look it up in the computer if you want," she offered.

"Please and thank you," the teenager replied, feeling a bit more like herself.

The nurse grinned, continuing to walk.

Kim glanced at her suspiciously. "What?"

"The superhero Kim Possible is dating the supervillainess Shego."

"I thought you said lesbianism wasn't that surprising…" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"It's not. But I never saw this coming!"

"So not the drama."

"But it is."

"Good grief…" Kim shook her head as they approached a computer. The nurse stepped around the desk and typed on the keyboard.

"Well, it says that she's been covered… and the gentleman's paying for all her hospital costs." Her eyebrows shot up. "In cash."

"A man?" Kim's brow furrowed as her mind scrambled for who it might be. Finally giving up, she asked, "Does it say who the man is?"

"Odd. His name only registers as SSJ."

"Junior!"

"So the name rings a bell then," the nurse said calmly.

"Yes," Kim sighed. "I just don't know why he would pay for this. Or how he found out about any of this."

"Well, don't fret about it. Let's go get your nose looked at." She came out from behind the desk.

"When will I be able to see Shego?" Kim asked immediately.

"When she's all settled comfortably in a room and they're done running tests."

Kim sighed, but trailed after the nurse anyway.

Curling up into a little ball in the chair, Kim pressed her forehead to her knees and let out a long, slow breath. As it turned out, her nose had been broken and needed set right. Once that had been taken care of, Kim refused to leave and go home. Instead, she chose to sit in a waiting room until she could see Shego. Her thoughts continued to fall all over themselves as she tried to make sense of the day.

Her communicator beeped at her, slightly muffled inside her pants. She pulled it out with practiced ease and blinked at Wade.

"What's the sitch?" she inquired automatically.

"Nothing new. Shego looks peaceful. She stopped twitching not long after they got her int the hospital," he told her.

Kim smiled gratefully. She had talked Wade into hacking into the cameras to keep her updated on Shego. They still wouldn't let anyone in her room though the villainess had quieted.

"All right, thanks Wade."

"And I thought you'd want to know that Ron and Felix were successful in their mission to get Norkie back."

Kim let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "He's okay?"

"Yeah, apparently Dementor snatched him up for some experiment. They're in Puerto Rico now and should be getting back sometime soon," he informed her.

"You're a lifesaver, Wade. Thank you." Kim smiled.

"Sure thing, Kim. Get some sleep now." Wade cut the link.

Kim sighed and rested her head on her knees again. She knew she should try to sleep, but sleep stealthily evaded her. It was going to be a long night…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** sighs Still don't own any KP… but hey, that's what fan fiction's for, right? ;)

**Warning:** This fic contains yuri and yaoi content. If you don't know that by now… why are you still reading?

**Author's Note: **Please don't kill me – I'm so sorry! _**Hits the floor and begs for forgiveness**_ I've been really busy with college and schools and stuff… _**sniffs**_ And there's really no excuse!

Rysha: I sorry too! I've been gone even longer! We are not worthy… maybe… We've tried to make it up though. We each are posting a chapter as well as a side story that I wrote AND a drawing of Norkie to be posted soon!

Rin: And I repeat, the side story is RYSHA'S, NOT mine! She wrote and we are SEPARATE people, so review under the side story! … ahem, titled 'Doing Right'…… Rysha's story…. Not mine…

Rysha: HEY! What's with this big long rant on it not being your story. Is it that bad!

Rin: No… just I want feedback on my story, not yours _**whines**_ Feedback on yours doesn't help me!

Rysha: _**sniffs **_I still want reviews though…

Rin: Yes, review all stories please .

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

"Wade, are you kidding me!" Ron yelled at the communicator screen. Felix stayed close to Ron as they wormed their way down the crowded street. Norkie had migrated from Ron's pocket to Felix's wrist because of Ron's stupidity. His big green eyes wandered over people and stores, surveying his surroundings with interest.

"No Ron," Wade sighed. "I tried to get you a ride. Whenever I mention your name, suddenlythey have something else to do…"

"Well at least they're remembering my name!"

Norkie winced as Felix smacked the blond boy. Rubbing the back of his head, Ron pouted.

"Fine, then don't mention my name!" With his attention all on the small rectangular device in his hands, the blond boy never noticed the clothes hanging and sitting in crates in front of the stand…

"Ron…" Felix tried to warn him.

He ignored him. So naturally when Ron tripped and went head over heels into the wares, Felix snatched the communicator out of his hand as he fell. Paying no attention to his fallen comrade, **(1) **Felix continued walking and fixed his blue gaze on the screen.

"Okay, so we can't leave until morning. Fine. Then we need a room," Felix stated matter of factly.

"So you're okay with that?" Wade asked, surprised.

"No, but if we're stuck here, then we're stuck here. So… moving on."

Wade shrugged and hit a couple of keys on his computer. "I already got you hooked up. You have a room reserved at the Sunset Arms under Ron Stoppable." Norkie switched wrists and peeked over at Wade on the communicator.

"No, I didn't mention you. And I doubt they like pets, so keep a low profile and stay in someone's pocket until you get into the room," Wade informed the little A.I. Norkie seemed satisfied and settled back down.

"A room? Only one?" Felix asked.

"Well…" the super genius's face went suspiciously blank. "I just assumed you wouldn't have a problem with that…"

Felix's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched. "Okay, so how did you find out?"

"Uh? I, er…"

"What? Just say it."

"I have cameras…"

"WHAT!" Felix visibly tried to control himself.

"I didn't watch or anything!" Wade waved his hands in front of the screen as if to ward off Felix. "It just…really surprised me. I mean, I sprayed Coke all over my computer screen! Actually it's still a little sticky…" **(2)**

Twitch, twitch. "I can't believe you watched us."

"I didn't! I turned of the monitor and rocked in a corner trying not to scratch my eyes out," Wade told him truthfully.

"Gee, thanks…Do I wanna know why you have cameras in Kim's house?" Felix asked, his teeth clenching.

"I like to be on top of things!"

"Sure you do, you little perv…" muttered Felix.

"At least I don't fit in with the Village People," Wade shot back.

"Just…" Felix took a deep breath. "Get us out of here as soon as you can. We'll call you in the morning." He cut off the signal to the communicator as Ron bounded up behind him.

"So, we're leaving?" the blond asked hopefully and slung an arm over Felix's shoulders.

"Nope," Felix answered, shoving Ron off of him. "We're going to the Sunset Arms. It's a hotel," he added at Ron's blank gaze.

"Aww…" he groaned, attempting to lean on his friend.

"Get off, you're all sweaty!" Felix shoved Ron off again.

"And here I figured you'd like that. I mean, the Ron-man is a fine piece of-- AHHH!" Ron screamed suddenly and clutched his hand to his chest. He looked incredulously at the small bite mark on his skin. Glaring at the small fur ball staring at him defiantly. Ron shoved his wound in Felix's face.

"Look! Look! He bit me!" Ron said indignantly, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to score sympathy points with his lover.

Felix sighed. He was beginning to understand what it must be like for mothers with small children.

"You're a big boy, Ron. I don't think a little bite mark is going to kill you," Felix told him calmly, then looked at Norkie. "Regardless of how much a dork he is," Felix paused as Ron sputtered something incoherent. "He's still mine. Bite him again and I'll drop kick your fuzzy ass to the moon."

Norkie stared at the boy for a moment and then snuggled back down onto his wrist. It was illogical to think that Felix would send him to the moon, and though he could survive up there, being on the moon would get lonely. Shego had threatened him with that before, so he knew it was an empty threat, but… he didn't know Felix well enough to be certain of him. Thinking of Shego quieted the green A.I. While she wasn't always 'nice' to him-- he winced at the memory of her intently slashing at him after a misinterpreted gesture-- she still loved him and he knew it. He always felt close to Kim, ever since he first saw her he felt comfortable and safe in her presence. So naturally when Kim showed that she trusted Shego, Norkie did too. They were his family. He was content with Kim finding out what happened to Shego. He was still worried, but he knew she could do it.

It didn't take long before they found themselves in front of a large establishment with a beautiful setting sun painted around the entrance doors. A man greeted them at the front desk.

"Cómo ayudarte?"

Ron and Felix exchanged looks. Ron leaned over and whispered conspiratorally.

"I'm gonna guess that means 'what do you want?'…"

Felix cleared his throat. "Tienes un cuarto para… Ron Stoppable?" He rubbed his wrist conscientiously. It felt weird not having Norkie attached like an odd bracelet.

"Sí, Señors… Es el cuarto doscientos dieciséis," the man told them and handed them a key. Felix took the key without a word and left Ron to stare at the man blankly. He finally snapped out of it and grinned widely.

"Gracias! And have a muy bueno day!" Ron said before running after Felix. The man blinked at Ron's retreating form, clearly confused.

"What was that?" Felix asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's all the Spanish I know!" Ron said defensively. "It's S.O.P. for working at Bueno Nacho."Felix shook his head mutely.

"So how do you know Spanish?" Ron questioned as the boys reached an elevator and stepped in, Felix hitting a button.

"I don't. I told you that."

"Then how do you know where we're going?" Felix held up the key for Ron to see. 216 was printed in large, dark letters. "Oh…"

"Since we're in the two hundreds, I think it's safe to say we're on the second floor… at least," added Felix. The doors opened and they stepped out.

They found their room without much of a fuss, meaning Ron only made a scene once. They had a single room with attached bathroom, not a suite but no cramped either.

Felix pocketed the key as Ron looked around. There was a small TV across from the bed, much to Ron's obvious delight as he flipped through the channels. Felix took out Norkie and set him on the bed. Within seconds, the green A.I. was back in his humanoid form.

"Why'd you change again?" Felix asked him.

"Why not?" Norkie asked back. Felix shrugged.

"Whoa, we really got to get you some clothes. There's something disconcerting about turning around and finding a very naked man on the bed…" Ron pointed out, coming to stand next to Felix. The brown haired boy grinned widely at him.

"And I thought you liked that. I must have read you wrong," he smirked at Ron.

A faint blush crept over Ron's cheekbones. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. All I'm saying is that it's shocking." He pulled out his new stuffed animal and set it on top of the small TV. At the sight of it, Felix frowned.

"Was that stupid frog worth all the trouble we went through?" he asked, glaring at the stuffed creature darkly.

"Yes, he's adorable," Ron told him firmly.

"It's a frog."

"I don't care!"

They glared at each other stubbornly.

"Technically the frog was a good negotiating tool, the only problem was that once Dementor reclaimed his precious toy, he would have recaptured me and killed you two… So logically, yes. It was worth it," Norkie piped up from the bed.

"Shut up. You're not helping." Felix turned his glare to the A.I. "And you're not sleeping on the bed with us."

Norkie pouted, then brightened. "Oh, by the way, are you and Ron in a relationship?"

Ron froze. He wasn't sure what Felix would do. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Felix wanted anyone to know. Ron Stoppable did the smartest thing in his life-- he kept silent.

Felix paused in shock, the silence heavy in the room. Then he broke the tension by slapping his forehead and growling.

"Okay, how did YOU find out? I mean, GEEZ, is it impossible to keep a secret every now and again?" Felix flopped bonelessly face down on the bed.

"I deduced everything from your actions towards one another. At first I wasn't sure there could be male relationships with the same sex… but since Kim and Shego are together, surely there can be the opposite, right?" Norkie reasoned, babbling a little bit. "Wait a minute, how does that work?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"The union," Norkie answered.

"Union?" Ron blinked. Meanwhile Felix had his face buried in the blanket, his body shaking in silent laughter. When he got control of himself, he looked at Ron.

"He means sex."

Ron blinked. "Oh… this is going to be one of those 'where babies come from' speeches."

"But that isn't possible--"

"Yes Norkie, it's impossible for two men to make a baby," Felix interjected.

"Male pregnancies are wrong!" Ron yelled. **(3)**

Felix ignored him. "It works the same as a guy and girl, but with a different orifice."

"Orifice?" Norkie looked perplexed.

"Think. Girls have three orifices, guys have two. So which one would be used?" Felix stated matter of factly.

Norkie's eyes grew bigger as he stared off into space. "Oh…"

Meanwhile Ron had been going through the drawers.

"Wow… nice! Check it, guys!" Ron grinned and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, holding them up next to his body.

Felix burst out laughing. "They have little choo-choos on them!"

Ron pouted.

"I like them…" Norkie said, blinking. "What are… choo-choos?"

"Trains," Felix replied.

"Then why call them choo-choos?"

"Because they make a chooing noise…"

"No, they don't."

Felix grinded his teeth together. "Just change into the pajamas."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be sleeping next to a naked man!" he yelled.

Ron raised an eyebrow at the flustered teen.

"But…" Norkie began.

"Never mind!"

Norkie leaned back away from Felix, his eyes wide. Felix snatched up a pair of pajamas and stormed off towards the bathroom. Ron came to stand next to Norkie.

"He can be scary…" Norkie whispered to the blond boy.

"Yeah…"

"I heard that!" Felix shouted over his shoulder and slammed the bathroom door closed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"PURPLE CHICKENS ARE PECKING MY EYES OUT!" Ron screamed and sat up straight in bed, waving his hands around his head.

"Huh! Who, wha--? Where!" Felix managed to get out before falling out of the bed.

A familiar beeping could be heard, making the brown haired teen groan and grab the communicator off the bedside table. Wade flickered on the screen.

"What's up, Wade?" Felix yawned and glanced over to Ron, who was still trying to beat the invisible chickens away from his head.

"What is…" Wade trailed off, peering over Felix's shoulder.

"Don't ask…" Felix stifled another yawn. "What's up?"

"Oh yeah. I booked you a flight home," Wade told him, still trying to see what Ron was doing.

"Cool!" Ron's head popped up over Felix's shoulder. "No offense, but I'm tired of all this Spanish… I can't even order a soda!" he whined.

"Good, because you're leaving in a half hour…"

"WHAT!" the boys yelled and dashed off to gather their things together.

Without waking, Norkie rolled over and began snoring lightly.

Kim jerked awake immediately, jumping to her feet and dropping into a defensive fighting stance.

"Er…" She paused when she noticed the only one around her was a wide eyed young nurse. "Sorry," Kim apologized, dropping her head in embarrassment. The nurse lost a little bit of her startled expression, but still watched the red head warily.

"Your friend is awake now. You can see her--"

Kim didn't even bother to listen to the rest and brushed pas the nurse quickly. Forcefully reminding herself not to run, Kim still made record time in arriving at her lover's door. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kim turned the handle and swung open the door.

A steady gentle beeping coming from various instruments assaulted her ears as she stepped through the doorway. Shego was in a sitting position on the bed, her head propped up on a load of pillows. Kim studied her quietly while the villainess still had her eyes closed.

Shego didn't look any worse for the wear, a little tired, but not hurt. She had on a simple hospital gown and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Kim smirked thinking of the trouble all the nurses were going to have with her.

"Geez Princess, I know I'm good looking, but could you bear to come over here and keep a girl company?" Shego asked, opening her eyes.

A grin crept its way across Kim's face and before she knew it, she was next to Shego, hugging her fiercely.

"Strangulation…" Shego croaked out and Kim let go of her immediately, looking unashamed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kim ordered with a glare. Shego rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh yeah, like that was my idea of fun," Shego snorted.

Kim sighed. "So how are you feeling?" she asked finally.

"Cramps."

Kim's eyebrows shot up.

"No, not those kind of cramps. Muscle cramps," the villainess explained with disgust. "These quacks won't let me out of bed for a second."

"Probably afraid you'll go running off again," Kim replied with a grin.

Shego sighed. "Apparently."

Something in Shego's tone made Kim tilt her head to the side in askance. Shego shifted uncomfortably and jerked her arms under the sheet. Kim frowned and peeled back the sheet that was laying over her lap. What she saw made her pause. Shego's wrists were bound in some kind of white metal cuffs tying her to the bed. Kim didn't look but assumed her feet were bound in the same way. She felt a slow rage rekindle itself inside of her.

"…How DARE they!" the hero hissed. "You're a patient, not a common criminal!"

"Well, I'm not exactly common, but the criminal part is right," Shego drawled. Still seeing the anger written on Kim's face, she attempted to mollify her lover. "Look Kimmie, it's okay, I kind of expected this anyway…" Shego's hands opened, but was unable to generate her trademark green fire. Kim glared at the cuffs as if her look would burn them off the other woman's wrists.

Shego laughed. "I'm just counting on you to get me out, but until then, I'm willing to let lie."

Kim nodded and swallowed hard. "I came really close to losing you…" Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Looking at her enemy turned lover, a soft smile materialized on Shego's face.

"Come here, baby…" Shego whispered and Kim moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She felt a momentary flash of annoyance at the cuffs that prevented her from touching her Kimmie. Green eyes met green eyes.

"I love you, Kim. The lives we lead don't allow us certain securities, but I will never leave you," the older woman said with determination.

"But-"

"Never." Shego's eyes burned into Kim's. The red head took a deep, steadying breath and smiled, moving to embrace her lover. She breathed in the comforting scent of Shego's hair and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you…"

Shego gave her a quick kiss and Kim pulled back, studying the black haired woman's face. The villainess grinned at her.

"Are we about done with all this sappy stuff, or am I going to have to start crying sugar water?" Shego quipped.**(4)**

"You…" Kim growled, exasperation evident in her voice, and cuffed the villain lightly over the head. Shego ducked the best she could, but dodging wasn't easy since she was still restrained.

"No fair," Shego pouted. "I'm at a disadvantage." Her eyes flicked to the white cuffs. "Of course I'm not sure I mind being in this position…" Shego said suggestively with a wink.

Kim blushed. "You are incorrigible!" she huffed.

"Miss Possible?"

Kim blinked and looked over at the door. A tall dark haired man in sunglasses and a pressed suit was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes?" Kim inquired warily.

"Follow me, please." It wasn't a question.

Kim glanced quickly at Shego and stood, striding out the door after him. Once she was out in the hallway, Kim was relieved to see Dr. Director waiting for her. She opened her mouth to say something when she was abruptly cut off with a hand motion by the older woman.

Dr. Director closed the door to Shego's room and led Kim down the hall. Kim frowned. What would Dr. Director have to say to her that shouldn't be overheard by Shego?

When Kim entered Shego's room again, her face was set in an emotionless mask. Shego's smile slowly slipped away when she saw that look. She didn't know why Kim had been taken out of the room, but she knew from the red head's posture that it had to do with her and she wasn't going to like it.

Instead of sitting on the bed like before, Kim sat in the chair nearby. Uh oh… They sat still for what felt like hours staring at each other. It was Shego who broke the silence first.

"Kim?"

The younger girl sighed. "I really don't know how to say this, Shego…" Shego eyed her warily, but kept quiet. "When you're well again…" Kim paused. Shego waited patiently for her to continue. "You… you've done so many…things, Shego…"

Crimes, Shego thought. This is about my past deeds… Shego froze, comprehension dawning in her emerald gaze.

"I won't go…" Shego whispered, barely audible. Kim remained quiet and looked at the floor. "You're just going to let this happen?" Shego yelled, unbelieving.

Kim opened and closed her mouth before being able to speak.

"Shego, if you serve your time, they'll wipe your record completely clean…"

"Don't be so damn naïve, Kim! They'll give me life imprisonment and you know it!" the villainess cried.

"No! They're willing to cut a deal! If you go voluntarily, they'll cut it down to two years," Kim told her. Shego looked at her incredulously.

"…Provided you stay clean after you're let out, of course. I called in a few favors…"

"I can't be caged like that… I just can't…"

"Shego…"

"Just get out, Kim…"

"She-"

"OUT!" Shego roared. Kim swallowed hard at the look of fury on the older woman's face. She stood quietly, ignoring the tears that were spilling down her cheeks and left the villainess to her own thoughts.

It was for her own good, she kept telling herself. She couldn't keep living like a criminal for the rest of her life. But there was that little nagging thought in the back of her mind. You should have left the decision up to her…

Not really sure where to go, not really caring, Kim wandered around the hospital submerged in hatred of herself.

"Hey Ron?" Felix called out, summoning his friend in the other room.

It had been about a week since they'd returned home finding Kim in an emotional mess, something about Shego going to jail. Kim had been going to visit the villainess at every possible chance and life had begun to settle back down.

Ron stuck his head in the room. "Hey dude, you wanna get a pizza?"

Felix shook his head in disbelief. Was food the only thing Ron ever thought about?

"Maybe later. Come here."

Ron flopped bonelessly on the couch beside his friend and looked at him expectantly.

"Ron-"

"If this is about Zombie Mania, I so totally kicked your butt-- end of discussion," the blond boy stated firmly.

"Ron-"

"Uh uh, I don't want to hear it. I won and that's--"

Felix silenced the ever talkative teen with a soft press of lips on lips. Ron smiled into the kiss and eventually the two boys broke apart.

"Now if you'll be quiet and let me finish?" Felix asked, an eyebrow arched.

"What's my motivation?" Ron grinned back.

"Don't get cheeky." Felix smirked and pinched the blond's side. "I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have pinched me!" Ron shot back playfully.

"That wasn't what I was talking about…" Felix growled and sighed. "I'm apologizing for the way I've treated you lately…"

"It's okay, dear." He patted Felix's cheek. "You've just been a jealous boy!"

Felix pushed down his mounting frustration and grabbed Ron's chin, forcing to look at him seriously."I mean it. I'm sorry."

Ron searched his blue eyes for a second before pecking his lips quickly and wrapping his arms around Felix's waist, snuggling into the brown haired boy, resting his head on his shoulder.

"S'okay, I love you," Ron said happily, breathing in Felix's scent.

"I love you, too…" Felix kissed the top of his head and rested his chin on the soft blond hair.They sat there for a few minutes before Ron broke the silence.

"Felix?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go get that pizza?"

"…"

"Ow! What was that for! You said you loved me!"

"I lied…" **(5)**

------------------------------------

Kim made her way slowly down the well lit hallway, a cop escorting her to her destination. She'd decided that she needed to visit Shego as often as possible in the hopes that the black haired woman wouldn't hate her. She remembered the betrayed look in Shego's emerald eyes… Kim took a steadying breath to steel herself as she was led into a wide room scattered with tables. Inmates sat at the tables talking with various family members, friends and lawyers. She spotted Shego immediately and waved the guard off.

"Shego?" Kim spoke up timidly as she took the chair across from her lover. Shego didn't acknowledge her presence, just kept staring at her hands folded in her lap. The former villainess was dressed in the normal orange garb of an inmate, her long black hair flowing unrestricted down her back.

When she was ready, she lifted her eyes to rest on the teen.

"I'm sorry…" Kim whispered dejectedly.

"I know, Kimmie, I know. I've… I've been thinking." Shego rubbed the back of her neck and continued. "I know why I'm here. Why you put me in here and I've come to grips with it. I'm seeking redemption for my past. And - well, when that's done… Maybe… we can start over?" Shego's eyes flicked to the floor and found Kim's gaze again.

"No."

Shego flinched.

"I don't want to start over…" as Kim carried on, Shego found she couldn't meet the red head's eyes. "I don't want to start over, because I refuse to believe that we were ever done. I refuse to let this relationship end like this, so I'm going to keep visiting you in here until you see that!" Kim slammed her fist down on the table, earning a few looks from the other people in the room.

Shego chuckled. "Now who's the one that's incorrigible?"

"Yup, that's me, stubborn to the end." Kim winked.

Tentatively reaching out, Shego touched Kim's hand on the table and held it in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over the backside of said hand.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me…" she whispered.

"Never. You can't get rid of me that easily!" Kim smiled. "So how are they treating you?"

"Not too badly. Prison life isn't all it's cracked up to be- food, bed, free food. It isn't easy living, but it's not bad." She shrugged.

Kim grinned. "So you're not being raped by some big, butch named Mel?"

"Hardly," Shego laughed. "I think it's safe to say that I'm the most dangerous person in here."

"Oh, so you're the one raping the big, butch named Mel…" Kim snickered and ducked out of arm reach as Shego tried to smack her.

The two women chuckled together contently for a few minutes before sobering.

"How much time do you have left in here?" Kim asked her.

"One year, 6 months, 5 days… what time is it?" Shego grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"Heh, so I take it you're ready to be let out?"

"Of course, there's no Kimmie in here…" Shego's eyes rolled back into her head. "No sex for a year and a half…" She mock-cried. "So unfair…"

Kim punched her arm lightly. "Incorrigible woman!"

"No, just horny…" Shego grinned. Kim cuffed her ear softly and scolded her.

"You…"

"Miss Possible?"

Kim looked up to see the guard standing next to them.

"Yes?"

"Your time's up…"

"Oh… right, give me a sec, okay?"

The guard nodded once and waited at the door. Kim looked back at Shego.

"Time to go, Kimmie," Shego said wistfully.

"Yeah…" She paused for a second before leaning over the table and fastening her lips against Shego's in a long, hard kiss. They pulled apart breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. Kim brushed a lock of black hair behind Shego's ear and ran her thumb down the side of her lover's face.

"I'll be back to see you…"

"I'm counting on it, Princess."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**1.)** Rysha: See, this is put in there cuz it happens to Rin all the time!

Rin: _**trips Rysha **_Yup, happens to me all the time…

Rysha: _**Zero helps Rysha up. Rysha blows a raspberry at Rin **_HAHA!

Rin: -.- I hate you…

**2.) **Rin: It really happened to me… And it really WAS sticky afterwards!

Rysha: This is what happens when you drink too much Coke.

Rin: No such thing as too much Coke! _**Sticks tongue out**_

Rysha: --'

**3.) **Rysha: That was a dirty shot.

Rin: Yes, it was… ;)

**4.) **Rysha: The sugar water thing is all mine. Came up with that response to anything over dramatic years ago. Never been a huge fan of sap.

**5.)** Rysha: _**holding back her frustration **_It took me the whole god damn freakin story until the last chapter to realize that you based Ron and Felix off of us IF WE WERE TO HAVE A FCKIN RELATIONSHIP!

Rin: Little slow on the up take aren't you. Actually I only realized half way through but decided to keep going with it. On that note… _**launches herself into Rysha's lap, wraps her arms around the other's neck and makes kissy faces**_ Give me some lovin!

Rysha: _**sighs and dumps the vampire on her ass **_Never. How I've mangned to continue being your friend after all these years amazes me.

Rin: It's because you love me so! Stop denting your feelings!

Rysha: I can't… cuz I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOU! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! _**drops a huge boulder on Rin's head **_Now I remember. I keep you around for entertainment purposes. _**Unleashes a rabid ferret and watches it chase after Rin**_

Rin: The fates hate me… _**silent tears**_

_**-------------------------**_

**Author's Note:** Okay, now before everyone starts crying or attacking me… yes, this is the end of Seeking Redemption, but I still plan on writing an Epilogue chapter, so you'll still get a little more. See? It's not all that bad…. I was originally planning on doing another part and make this a trilogy, but at the time being, I don't have any free time to devout to it. So I promise that I'll eventually write a 3rd part, but for now… you'll just have to make do with this, sorry. So… until I'm finished with the epilogue, I bid you all adieu!


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own KP or the characters. If wishes were horses, we'd be knee deep in shit. ;)

**Warning:** Contains yuri / shoujo-ai / girl on girl. Whatever you want to call it. Also yaoi / shounen-ai / boy on boy. Why are there so many ways to say this?!?!

_**Authors Note:**_ Yeah, I know. My bad. Don't kill me. About a year ago I promised an Epilogue… well, here it is. Enjoy, peeps! It's short, haha.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Kim sighed heavily as she set the now clean plate in the drying rack. Despite the fact that it was now the weekend and she had two entire days off from her college classes, she still felt as if she had way too much to do.

Muted sounds of explosions came from the other room followed by Felix's cheers and Ron's grumbling. Kim smiled and felt momentarily at ease. Things were practically back to normal.

It had been three long years since the catastrophe with Drakken that had lead to Shego being imprisoned. Life went on just as Kim's mother had assured her. College had eventually started and Kim had faithfully gone to visit Shego at every opportunity until her two years had been served

Ron and Felix had suffered a little drama when they had to go to separate schools; Ron to study culinary arts and Felix to be a robotics engineer. Luckily the three had managed to stay moderately close to each other and managed to visit about once every other week. Their visits usually consisted of Ron driving home to Felix's house and then continuing on to Shego and Kim's little apartment on the other side of Uppertown.

After a colossal headache, Kim had opted to go to medicinal school, deciding that that she could help people more by following in her mother's footsteps. Shego had supported her the entire time, though honestly Kim suspected that she would no matter what path she chose.

"Kim?"

The red head set down the cup she'd been absently wwashing, wiped her hands on a towel and turned around.

"Yes, Norkie?"

"When is Shego getting home?" The A.I. brushed a strand of shaggy green hair out of his eyes.

"She should be here any minute…" Kim replied, glancing at her watch. "Why?" she asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

Norkie grinned.

"No reason." He shrugged innocently and padded barefoot out of the room. Norkie seemingly hated both socks and shirts and preferred wearing only pants around the house. Kim didn't mind, but it seemed to irk Shego to no end. The hero smiled fondly at the thought.

When Kim had moved out, Norkie had elected to follow wherever Kim decided to go. He hadn't seemed perturbed by the thought of moving at all. Shego hadn't seemed to mind, secretly Kim thought she was quite pleased. The former villainess had become rather close to "that green little furball." Kim's mother had mentioned to her in passing that Jim and Tim were working on another, more upgraded artificial intelligence. Apparently Mr. Possible had been helping the tweebs on this one, too. Needless to say, when Norkie was told, he was extremely enthusiastic.

In a flurry of activity, Kim saw a green blur fly past her just as the door opened and Shego stepped inside.

"Whoah! Whoah, whoah!" Shego yelped, her eyes huge as she threw a plastic bag at the overly excited Norkie. The green haired A.I. snatched it out of the air and was already running into the adjacent room where Ron and Felix were.

"Thanks, Shego!" he called out as he disappeared.

"Put a shirt on!" Shego snapped back, rolling her eyes as she slipped off her shoes.

"Hiya Princess." She grinned and hugged the red head.

"Hey Shego." Kim smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So inquiring minds want to know… just what was in the bag?" the hero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Zorpax the Planet Destroyer or something-or-other…" Shego answered, looking at the ceiling as if asking it why.

"So… it's a game?"

"Uh huh." Shego poked her head around the corner to watch the three guys huddled around the TV screen.

Curious, Kim stepped in the room to watch the enamored trio. The black haired woman stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. She smiled and leaned back into the other woman, feeling Shego's lips move next to her ear.

"You know, I think those two are being a bad influence on Norkie." Shego chuckled. She kissed Kim's cheek and rested her chin on the red head's shoulder.

The hero grinned as Ron jumped up, trying to steal the controller away from Felix and getting stuck in a head lock by the brown haired boy for his trouble. Felix laughed jokingly and kissed Ron's forehead before letting him go.

Kim smiled and whispered so low that Shego barely caught it.

"Yeah, but finally everyone's happy."

**-Fin-**

**Author Note **

Yay for delayed endings! ... Or not. Anyway, I wanted to apologize. I kinda lost interest, so the story went downhill for awhile. I suppose this'll teach me to post anything before I'm done writing it, eh? ;)

**  
**


End file.
